Antidote!
by mambanoir
Summary: Blaise se lance au secours de son ami, Draco Malfoy, ce dernier est sous la coupe d'un homme qui le prostitue...mais comment parvient-il à l'avilir ainsi avec son propre consentement? HP/DM, BZ/RW.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fic dont l'idée m'est venue cette semaine en travaillant ( je suis capable de faire trente six choses en même temps lol), je vous le poste pour savoir si l'idée vous plait, elle ne sera de toute façon pas updaté dans l'immédiat, je fais trop d'heures au boulot et j'en ai déjà deux en cours qui me prennent aussi du temps lol.**

**Mais dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**XXXX**

**Les persos sont toujours à J.K.R et logiquement ça ne devrait pas changer.**

**C'est une histoire avec relation homosexuelle, donc homophobes ne lisez pas**

**XXXX**

**Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère).**

**XXXX.**

Chapitre 1.

**XXXX.**

Se dissimulant aussi bien que possible Blaise Zabini traversa rapidement le petit parc et s'arrêta à l'orée des derniers arbres, à partir de là commençait une large cour de gravier.

Il faisait froid puisque c'était le mois de janvier, et la nuit était tombée, mais elle était claire grâce à un ciel très dégagé au firmament duquel scintillaient un croissant de lune parfaitement visible et des milliers d'étoiles.

Immobile et caché derrière un tronc d'arbre il observa la maison de l'autre côté de la cour, c'était une vaste et vieille demeure du 18ième à deux étages et à la façade recouverte de lierre, mais il la connaissait bien, du moins de l'extérieur.

Il y avait un mois qu'il était ici, en France, et depuis une semaine il venait tous les jours frapper à la porte de cette maison, mais pas une seule fois il n'avait pu y entrer et faire ce pour quoi il était venu d'Angleterre, voir son ami Draco Malfoy.

A chacune de ses visites il avait eut à faire face à deux espèces de cerbères qui, prétextant que monsieur Malfoy était absent, l'avait tout bonnement rembarré à peine poliment.

Dés le premier jour Blaise avait trouvé ces deux personnages très suspects, mais surtout il avait eut immédiatement la sensation très forte que quelque chose n'était pas normal, cette sensation c'était fortement accrue quand à sa troisième visite on lui avait de nouveau dit que Draco n'était pas là, alors qu'en traversant la cour il était persuadé de l'avoir aperçut durant quelques instants derrière l'une des fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée.

Il avait insisté mais les deux molosses s'étaient faits dangereusement menaçants et il avait dû battre en retraite.

De plus en plus intrigué, et des questions plein la tête, il était quand même revenu les jours suivants, mais il s'était fait envoyer sur les roses à chaque fois.

A la dernière, la veille, on lui avait fait clairement comprendre que Draco ne voulait pas le voir et qu'il avait intérêt à ne plus se présenter si il voulait rester entier, là encore il avait dû battre en retraite, la rage au cœur.

Devenu plus qu'inquiet il avait décidé qu'il devait voir Draco coûte que coûte, et il était maintenant déterminé à entrer dans cette maison, comme un voleur puisqu'on ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix.

Il ne croyait pas une seconde que ce soit le blond qui de lui-même lui faisait dire qu'il était absent, et il était plus que certain que jamais il n'aurait refusé de le voir, une amitié très forte les unissait depuis Poudlard, amitié qui s'était encore renforcée après la guerre.

A ce moment-là ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls au monde tous les deux, ignorés et même rejetés par tous, car malgré qu'ils aient finalement combattus du côté de la lumière la plupart ne leur pardonnait pas ce qu'ils avaient été eux et leurs familles pourtant disparues.

Ils n'avaient subit aucun ennui ou poursuite de la part des dirigeants, puisqu'il fut facilement prouvés qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix, mais il y eut contre eux une sorte de quarantaine haineuse de la part des gens qui les entouraient, cette galère les avait encore plus rapprochés et ils avaient fait front ensembles, se soutenant et relevant fièrement la tête devant les regards mauvais.

La tempête était finalement passée, les gens s'étaient calmés, mais depuis ce temps-là ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, ils étaient comme des frères et vivaient plutôt du côté moldu, se tenant à l'écart de ceux qui les avaient rejetés.

Puis, il y avait trois mois environ, Draco avait eut envie d'aller passer quelques temps à Paris, il disait que Londres l'ennuyait et qu'il avait besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, mais Blaise, qui venait de réussir à mettre dans son lit un mignon petit serveur qui s'était fait longuement désiré et avait joué avec ses nerfs, n'avait pas voulut l'accompagner, le blond y était donc allé seul.

Au début il n'y eut aucun problème, ils correspondaient tous les jours, se racontant tout par le menu comme d'habitude, puis subitement, au bout d'un mois, ce fut le silence total, plus aucune nouvelle de Draco ne lui parvint, et ses messages à lui restaient sans réponses.

Il ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure les premiers jours, il s'était dit qu'il devait être trop occupé à chasser une proie qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil et que ça lui passerait vite.

Mais au bout de trois semaines l'inquiétude l'avait gagné, le blond n'était jamais intéressé très longtemps par ses amants, n'étant jamais amoureux il se lassait très vite et il aurait déjà dû lui envoyer un message pour tout lui raconter.

Il avait attendu encore une semaine, puis n'y tenant plus il avait décidé de se rendre à Paris.

Si lui ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de Draco qui le ferait?

Ils n'avaient pas de véritables amis à part eux-même, pas d'amours réels qui partageaient leurs vies et pour qui ils étaient importants, seulement des conquêtes qui passaient rapidement et qu'ils oubliaient tout aussi vite.

Ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre et sur personne d'autre, c'était dur d'ailleurs de se rendre compte à quel point ils ne comptaient pour personne, ils pouvaient disparaître de la surface de la terre sans que quiconque s'en émeuve.

Blaise s'était sentit déprimé à cette idée et il avait eut encore plus envie de retrouver Draco.

**XXXX.**

Il avait largué sans regret son mignon petit serveur, que le temps passant il trouvait de moins en moins mignon mais par contre de plus en plus envahissant, et était donc arrivé à Paris où il s'était immédiatement rendu à l'hôtel dans lequel séjournait normalement Draco, mais là on lui avait dit qu'il en était partit depuis un mois, sans dire où il allait.

Blaise était ressortit un peu démoralisé et ne sachant trop quoi faire, comment retrouver Draco? Où avait-il bien pu aller?

Immobile sur le trottoir il avait longuement réfléchit, le blond devait avoir fréquenté les sorciers de cette ville, et le connaissant il était certain qu'il ne devait pas être passé inaperçu, il trouverait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire quelque chose, qui sait il trouverait peut-être même Draco qui l'aurait juste un peu oublié parce qu'il était dans les bras d'un bel amant un peu plus intéressant que les autres, et chez qui il se serait installé le temps que sa passion se passe.

Blaise doutait fortement que ce soit ça, mais bon après tout pourquoi pas?

Pendant les jours qui suivirent il s'était rendu dans tous les endroits sorcier, sans trouver Draco, il avait interrogé des tas de gens, et finalement il avait obtenu quelques renseignements, assez vagues d'ailleurs, mais qui l'avaient quand même menés jusqu'à cette maison.

Il avait apprit qu'elle appartenait à un australien arrivé en France depuis un an, un certain Stuart Horie, un moldu mais qui connaissait le monde magique, et la dernière fois où le blond avait été aperçu c'était en sa compagnie lors d'une soirée.

**XXXX.**

Le froid fit frissonner Blaise et le ramena à l'instant présent, il était certain que quelqu'un empêchait Draco de le voir et il devait savoir pourquoi, il devait donc pénétrer dans cette maison pour pouvoir lui parler et lui demander des explications.

Il étudia la façade avec plus d'attention, la porte d'entrée c'était même pas la peine d'y penser bien évidemment, les deux chiens de gardes le cueilleraient immédiatement et risquaient fort de lui faire sa fête, les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient toutes munies de barreaux, de ce côté-là c'était mort aussi.

Il leva le nez vers le premier étage et le balcon qui courait sur tout le long de la façade, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à l'angle du mur, là son regard s'arrêta et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, à cet endroit grâce aux barreaux de la dernière fenêtre et à la gouttière qui descendait il se dit qu'il pouvait l'atteindre.

Grelottant de froid il n'hésita pas, il courut jusqu'à l'angle et agile comme un chat il grimpa sans trop de difficulté.

Une fois sur le balcon il s'accroupit, il n'était vraiment pas rassuré et la peur lui provoquait une montée d'adrénaline, son cœur battait fort, le sang circulait vite dans ses veines tandis que sa respiration était courte.

Pourtant, malgré la réputation de couardise des Serpentard, pas un seul instant il ne songea à abandonner et à faire demi-tour, et durant les quelques secondes qu'il prit pour se calmer il observa les portes-fenêtres, il y en avait six au total, et seules celle tout près de lui ainsi que la toute dernière n'avaient pas les volets rabattues

« Voilà ma porte d'entrée! Marmonna t-il en s'avançant vers la plus proche.

Il posa la main sur la poignée qu'il abaissa doucement, puis la poussa avec beaucoup de précaution avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, il s'immobilisa immédiatement tous les sens aux aguets, puis rassuré par l'absence de lumière et de bruits quelconques, il observa autour de lui, il y voyait à peine mais la forme plus sombre des meubles lui fit tout de suite penser à un bureau.

Il resta là, indécis, que faire? Où pouvait bien se trouver Draco?

Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité il aperçut deux portes, de la lumière filtrait par dessous, une se trouvait face à lui et il supposa logiquement qu'elle donnait dans un couloir, l'autre, sur le mur à sa gauche, devait donner dans la pièce contiguë à celle-ci, tout aussi logiquement.

Mais de quel côté se diriger maintenant? Ne risquait-il pas de se retrouver face aux deux cerbères en ouvrant l'une ou l'autre porte?

Subitement un petit rire, surtout nerveux, le secoua, dans quelle sorte de situation tordue venait-il de se fourrer?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand brusquement il dressa l'oreille, il entendait des voix qui venaient du couloir et qui semblaient se rapprocher de la porte.

Son cœur fit des bonds affolés dans sa poitrine et il regarda vivement autour de lui, où se cacher?

Il eut juste le temps de se glisser sous le grand bureau en chêne massif que la porte s'ouvrait et que quelqu'un allumait la lumière.

Plié en deux dans son étroite cachette il jeta un œil par l'espace qui séparait le panneau de bois vertical, qui le cachait aux regards, du dessus du bureau, il souhaitait de tout son cœur que ce soit Draco.

C'était bien le blond qui était entré, mais il n'était pas seul et sans trop savoir pourquoi Blaise décida de rester caché, il sentait qu'il valait mieux ne se montrer qu'à Draco, dans cette maison il ressentait une sensation trop désagréable.

Respirant à peine, par peur d'être repéré, il détailla avec curiosité l'homme qui était entré derrière le blond et qui après avoir refermé la porte se rapprocha lentement de son ami.

Il était de taille moyenne, sec, dans la trentaine, il était très brun et portait un horrible collier de barbe qui n'avantageait en rien ses traits plutôt grossiers, ses yeux étaient petits mais perçants et d'une dureté qui fit frissonner Blaise, il dégageait quelque chose de malsain.

Vu son physique il se dit qu'il n'était certainement pas l'amant de Draco, alors que faisait le blond chez cet homme-là?

La scène qui suivit le plongea dans un abime de stupéfaction.

**XXXX.**

« Notre invité ne va pas tarder à arriver! Fit Stuart en venant derrière Draco, et le prenant par les épaules il le fit tourner face à lui.

« Je t'aime Stu! Répondit simplement le blond en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je sais ma beauté! Sourit le barbu qui le lâcha et se dirigea vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit.

Blaise, qui n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de dire son ami, vit l'homme prendre un petit flacon contenant un liquide ambré dont il en vida une petite partie dans un verre, ceci fait il revint vers Draco et le lui tendit.

« Tiens mon petit prince!

Sans aucune hésitation et tout en souriant le blond s'en saisit et le porta à ses lèvres, avalant tout le contenu.

Stuart lui prit le verre des mains et le posa avant de prendre entre ses mains le visage de Draco.

« Tu vas t'amuser avec notre invité! Lui murmura t-il en le vrillant de ses yeux durs et perçants...ce ne sont comme d'habitude que d'innocents jeux d'enfants...rien d'autre tu m'entends?...vous serez comme deux enfants qui s'amusent et tu devras lui obéir, comme tu le fais toujours.

« Des jeux d'enfants! Répéta le blond, d'un ton qui fit froncer les sourcils de Blaise.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir t'amuser avec des amis, tu le sais! Continua doucement le barbu en le maintenant sous le feu de son regard...et tu aimes me faire plaisir n'est-ce pas?

« Oui, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, je t'aime!

Complètement ahuri et ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles Blaise fixa le visage de Draco qui se trouvait face à lui, Stuart lui tournant le dos.

Le blond lui parut tout à fait normal à première vue, enfin normal si on peut dire parce qu'entendre Draco dire des mots pareil à un type de cette sorte était une véritable aberration, mais en le regardant mieux il s'aperçut de ses pupilles dilatées.

« Le salop! Gronda t-il intérieurement...il le drogue.

« Il arrive! Fit brusquement Stuart.

Blaise entendit aussi le bruit d'une voiture qui s'arrêta en faisant crisser les graviers de la cour.

« Viens, allons attendre notre invité dans le petit salon! Fit Stuart qui enlaça d'un bras la taille du blond et l'entraîna vers la porte qui donnait dans la pièce contiguë à celle-ci.

**XXXX.**

Après que la porte se soit refermée derrière Draco et Stuart Blaise resta sans bouger un long moment, puis il sortit de sa cachette.

Il était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il avait peur de comprendre en quoi consistaient ces fameux 'jeux d'enfants'.

Pourtant il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, et lentement il s'approcha de la porte, là il s'agenouilla et regarda par le trou de la serrure.

Dans son champ de vision il vit un canapé sur lequel était assit un homme aux cheveux blanc, il tenait Draco sur ses genoux et d'un air libidineux il lui caressait les cuisses tout en lui parlant, près d'eux était assit Stuart mais Blaise ne voyait de lui que le bas de son pantalon et ses chaussures.

Le Serpentard eut un haut le cœur de dégoût et de haine envers les deux pervers, et ne voulant pas en voir plus il se leva et recula pour s'immobiliser au milieu de la pièce.

Quelle drogue utilisait cet homme pour se faire aimer à ce point par Draco et lui faire accepter de s'avilir ainsi?

Dans le même temps son regard se tourna vers l'armoire et il se dirigea vers elle, il l'ouvrit et se saisit du flacon au liquide ambré, l'examinant un instant avant de le glisser dans une de ses poches.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite boîte métallique qui piqua sa curiosité, et sans trop savoir pourquoi il l'attrapa pour voir voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Malheureusement elle était fermée à clé mais il eut l'intuition qu'elle contenait quelque chose d'important, et il décida de la garder en la glissant avec peine dans la poche intérieure de sa veste où elle n'entra qu'à moitié.

Maintenant il lui restait la chose la plus importante à faire, sortir Draco d'ici, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire, il était clair que le blond était sous l'emprise totale de cet homme, alors même si il parvenait à lui parler il était quasi certain qu'il refuserait de le suivre.

Il allait devoir l'emmener de force, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse ici.

Ayant besoin de réfléchir et surtout de s'éloigner de ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce il ressortit sur le balcon, comme il faisait trop froid dehors pour y rester il passa devant les portes-fenêtres aux volets rabattus et continua jusqu'à la dernière.

Il pénétra dans la pièce de la même façon que dans le bureau, sauf que là, grâce à une petite lampe de chevet qui était restée allumée, il vit immédiatement que c'était une chambre, et il s'aperçut rapidement qu'apparemment c'était celle de Draco, des affaires à lui qu'il reconnaissait très bien y traînaient.

« Ça c'est un coup de chance! Murmura Blaise, au moins il était sûr que Draco viendrait jusqu'à lui, cela allait lui simplifier la tâche.

**XXXX.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour vos reviews et ce chapitre c'est pour vous remercier.**

**Et puis pour une fois j'ai le temps lol!**

**Bisous à vous.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Décidé à attendre Blaise s'allongea à demi sur le lit, dos contre le montant et prêt à se glisser dessous au moindre bruit.

Il attendit ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, puis il fit un bond du matelas jusque sur le sol pour ramper sous le lit quand il entendit des voix et vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser.

Il regarda les pieds de Draco ainsi que ceux de Stuart s'avancer dans la pièce puis s'arrêter, se faisant face.

La crainte lui vint aussitôt que le barbu vienne se coucher avec son ami.

« Fout le camp, fout le camp! Pria t-il intérieurement, il se voyait vraiment mal passant la nuit sous le lit.

Mais heureusement il comprit rapidement en les écoutant que l'homme n'allait pas rester.

« Tu as été parfait mon beau petit prince! Fit la voix de Stuart d'un ton douçâtre qui hérissa le Serpentard planqué sous le sommier...comme toujours, maintenant va prendre une douche et ensuite mets toi au lit, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, demain soir un autre ami doit venir et il faut que tu sois en forme pour le recevoir, n'est-ce pas?

« Oui, d'accord! Répondit Draco...Stu tu m'aimes?

« Tu sais bien que oui.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel Blaise imagina sans mal qu'ils devaient s'embrasser, puis il vit les pieds du dénommé Stuart s'éloigner et la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Le blond se dirigea aussitôt vers la petite salle de bain adjacente et quelques secondes plus tard Blaise entendit de l'eau couler.

Là il sortit de sa cachette et s'assit sur le lit, il se demandait comment Draco allait réagir en le voyant.

Il eut la réponse quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un pyjama de soie noire le blond apparut sur le seuil et s'immobilisa aussitôt en l'apercevant.

« Blaise? s'exclama t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

« Je vois que tu ne m'as quand même pas oublié! Rétorqua ce dernier en se levant et en allant jusqu'à lui...ça fait un mois que je suis à ta recherche et c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question...qu'est-ce que tu fout ici, avec cet homme horrible?

Draco fronça les sourcils et le fixa d'un regard peu amène.

« Cet homme horrible comme tu dis est celui que j'aime et je t'interdit de parler de lui de la sorte...maintenant vas t-en d'ici, il ne veut pas que je te vois.

« Bien sûr! Ricana Blaise...quelqu'un qui te connait verrait tout de suite que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et risquerait de lui demander des explications, il ne pourrait plus se servir de toi comme il le fait.

« Pas dans mon état normal?...se servir de moi? S'écria le blond d'un air d'incompréhension totale...mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Je suis tout à fait normal et il m'aime.

« Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer! Répliqua Blaise...te donner en pâture à un pervers à cheveux blanc qui doit avoir l'âge d'être ton grand-père n'est pas vraiment une preuve d'amour pour moi.

L'air d'incompréhension de Draco s'accentua, il semblait vraiment n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il lui disait, et à son tour Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te souviens bien de l'homme avec qui tu viens de passer quelques heures?...le vieux avec les cheveux blanc.

Le blond secoua lentement la tête, le regardant comme si il le prenait pour un fou.

« Quel vieil homme?...quel pervers?...je viens de passer un moment avec un ami, il est jeune et nous jouons à des jeux d'enfant, Stuart aime bien que je m'amuse comme si j'étais encore un enfant.

« D'accord! Marmonna Blaise complètement sidéré et qui comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter plus longtemps, Draco était totalement sous la coupe du barbu et ne voudrait rien entendre, en plus il y avait plus urgent à faire, ils devaient partir d'ici au plus vite...là c'est grave...je ne sais pas ce qu'il te donne mais c'est sûr que c'est du costaud...enfin on verra ça plus tard...en tout cas tu ne restera pas une seconde de plus dans cette maison, va t'habiller je t'emmène.

« Pas question! Cria Draco qui se rua vers la porte dans l'intention d'appeler Stuart.

Blaise réagit au quart de tour, près de lui il y avait une commode sur lequel était posé un chandelier décoratif en cuivre, il s'en saisit et rattrapant Draco qui était presque à la porte il lui en assena un bon coup sur le côté du front.

Le blond s'écroula au sol et lâchant son arme il se pencha sur lui, inquiet, n'avait-il pas frapper trop fort?

Rassuré il constata que Draco respirait toujours, il allait juste avoir une sacrée bosse et un mal de tête carabiné à son réveil.

Mais maintenant il avait un gros problème, comment sortir rapidement un Draco inconscient d'ici?

Même si il parvenait à le faire léviter assez longtemps, ce qui était loin d'être évident car c'était un sort qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de pratiquer, il aurait du mal à lui faire franchir la rambarde du balcon, ils risquaient trop de se faire repérer.

Passer par l'intérieur était encore moins possible, les deux serviteurs-cerbères risquaient fort de se trouver dans les couloirs et il ne pourrait pas aller très vite en maintenant Draco dans les airs, se retrouver face à ces deux brutes ne le tentait pas du tout, si ils ne lui tombaient pas dessus par surprise il aurait peut-être le temps d'en paralyser un, mais deux?

Blaise n'était pas amateur de combat, il se savait peu courageux et l'assumait très bien, il laissa donc tomber cette idée.

Tout en continuant à réfléchir il se releva pour aller prendre la baguette du blond qu'il avait vu posée sur sa table de nuit, il ne devait pas la laisser ici, son ami y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Et tandis qu'il s'en saisissait il vit la solution à son problème, transplaner.

Il n'était pas sûr de réussir, il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, pas plus que la ville de Paris, et un transplanage quand on ne connaissait pas bien les lieux n'était pas chose aisée, mais il n'avait pas tellement de choix.

C'était la seule option possible, à moins de repartir par où il était venu mais en laissant Draco ici, ce qu'il n'envisageait pas une seconde, ils sortiraient de cet endroit tous les deux.

Il revint vers le blond qu'il prit dans ses bras et se dirigea sur le balcon, là il sortit sa propre baguette d'une poche intérieure, prévue exprès pour elle, et se concentra de toute ses forces sur le seul endroit dont il se rappelait bien, un cul de sac où se trouvait une petite fontaine, il savait que la statue qui la surplombait était un portoloin qui les ramènerait en Angleterre, il l'avait vu une fois lors d'un court séjour précédent, il n'aimait pas utiliser les portoloins, les atterrissages se faisaient rarement en douceur et étaient même brutaux quelques fois, mais là non plus il n'avait guère le choix, il ne pouvait guère déambuler au milieu d'un aéroport ou autre en transportant ainsi son ami.

La chance fut avec lui, son transplanage réussit parfaitement, et après avoir utilisé le portoloin, suivit d'un atterrissage assez rude, comme il s'y attendait, il se retrouva enfin à Londres, Draco dans les bras.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide, le blond n'allait pas accepter de rester, dés son réveil il était certain qu'il voudrait rejoindre Stuart et il allait falloir le garder de force le temps qu'il comprenne sous quelle sorte de drogue il se trouvait, et surtout comment l'en sortir.

Seul il ne pourrait pas tout faire.

En plus comment être sûr que Stuart n'allait pas se lancer à sa recherche et venir jusqu'ici? il ferait certainement le rapprochement entre lui et la disparition de Draco, il s'était pointé tous les jours à sa porte, le barbu n'était pas sorcier ça il le savait mais il ignorait de quoi pouvait être capable cet homme, laisserait-il le blond lui échapper aussi facilement?

Il valait donc mieux qu'il l'emmène ailleurs que chez eux, là où il ne pourrait pas le trouver si il lui prenait l'envie de venir le chercher.

Mais à qui demander de l'aide?

Il eut beau réfléchir il ne vit personne avec qui Draco et lui étaient assez proches, ils n'avaient confiance en aucun des gens qu'ils fréquentaient, ce n'étaient d'ailleurs pas des amis, à peine des relations ou de simples connaissances, des amis ils n'en avaient tout simplement pas.

Puis un nom lui vint à l'esprit, Harry Potter, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis longtemps puisqu'ils ne se fréquentaient pas, et à Poudlard même après leurs changements de camps les relations étaient restées plutôt tièdes entre eux, il était difficile de passer sur plusieurs années de haine réciproque. Mais il y avait quelque chose dont il était sûr, on pouvait avoir confiance en Potter et le brun était toujours prêt à aider quelqu'un dans le besoin.

C'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien.

Oui mais le côté bon samaritain de Potter n'avait-il pas ses limites? n'allait-il pas faire une exception pour Draco qui en plus dés qu'il serait réveillé ne voudrait pas de son aide?

Il soupira avec abattement, il se sentait bien seul quelques fois, mais là c'était encore pire, son seul ami l'avait abandonné, même si ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part.

C'était déprimant au possible cette sensation de solitude qui s'abattit sur lui.

Puis il se secoua en sentant Draco qui, toujours inconscient, se mit à trembler de froid, il réalisa soudain qu'il ne portait que son pyjama et que la température était glaciale.

Il resserra son étreinte sur lui et n'hésita plus, il se mit en route

**&&&&.**

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient avachit sur le canapé du salon de la maison qu'ils partageaient, avec un air de profond ennui ils fixaient l'écran de la télévision que le brun avait acheté récemment.

« Ces émissions moldu sont complètement idiotes! Bougonna Ron.

« Ouai! Approuva mollement Harry...qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie! Soupira t-il.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait travailler! Proposa subitement le rouquin...en plus je vais quand même pas vivre toute ma vie à tes crochets.

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne me gêne pas du tout, et tu crois vraiment qu'être dans un bureau du ministère t'aiderait à ne plus t'ennuyer? Répliqua le brun qui tourna son regard vers lui et sourit...et puis j'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer tout seul.

Ron se mit à rire puis secoua la tête.

« J'en arrive à regretter l'époque de Poudlard, au moins c'était animé...j'en arrive même à regretter nos bagarres avec Malfoy et compagnie.

« Ah oui, alors là c'est vraiment grave! S'amusa Harry qui rajouta plus sérieusement...on pourrait faire un petit voyage si tu veux.

« Pourquoi pas! Soupira le rouquin peu emballé et qui se leva...bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

« Bonne nuit!

Ron sortit du salon et allait se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, quand la sonnette de la porte retentit.

« Qui ça peut être à cette heure-ci! Marmonna t-il en faisant demi-tour pour aller ouvrir.

Il resta saisit un instant devant ce qu'il vit, ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« HARRY? cria t-il en tournant la tête vers le salon mais ses yeux restant fixé sur les deux formes devant lui.

« OUI? Lui répondit le brun du canapé.

« TU DEVRAIS VENIR VOIR CA...VITE!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Fit Harry qui accourut et tout comme Ron resta saisit devant Blaise portant Draco.

« Zabini? S'exclama le brun qui n'en revenait pas...mais...

« Je sais que ma présence à de quoi vous surprendre, mais est-ce que je peux entrer? Le coupa le Serpentard, il était épuisé et le corps grelottant de son ami pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses bras...il va mourir de froid si ça continue...et moi avec.

« Euh...ben...oui! Répondit Harry qui s'écarta vivement, ainsi que le rouquin.

« Y a t-il un endroit où je puisse l'allonger? Demanda de nouveau Blaise quand il fut dans le hall.

« Par ici! Répondit cette fois Ron qui lui indiqua le salon d'un geste de la main.

Le Serpentard y entra, suivit par les deux amis un peu déboussolés par cette intrusion étrange et plus qu'inattendue, mais sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte pour l'instant ils venaient brusquement de perdre toute sensation d'ennui.

L'arrivée plus que surprenante des deux Serpentard venait de briser l'ennuyeuse routine dans laquelle ils s'enlisaient.

Blaise déposa Draco sur le canapé et se saisit d'un plaid qui se trouvait sur le dossier pour le recouvrir.

« Il est gelé! Fit-il en l'emmitouflant soigneusement.

Par réflexe Harry fit un geste de la main vers la cheminée et ranima le feu qui y brûlait doucement, de grandes flammes s'élevèrent aussitôt, dégageant une chaleur bienfaisante.

« Merci! Lui dit Blaise qui se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que veut dire tout ça? Répliqua le brun...qu'est-ce Malfoy fait dehors en pyjama par un temps pareil, inconscient et avec une bosse pareille sur le front? Que vous est-il arrivé?

« Je vais tout vous expliquer! Répondit le Serpentard qui souffla, il en pouvait plus, en plus il avait faim et aurait bien prit une boisson bien chaude...je peux m'asseoir? Ça risque d'être un peu long.

« Bien sûr! Fit Harry qui remarqua son air fatigué et le fait que lui aussi tremblait de froid...tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud? Proposa t-il en se disant qu'il avait l'air d'en avoir bien besoin.

« Avec grand plaisir! Lui dit Blaise qui s'installa dans un fauteuil et rajouta avec un peu de gêne...serait-il possible d'avoir aussi de quoi manger? Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

« Je m'en occupe! Fit immédiatement Ron qui tourna les talons et se rendit à la cuisine, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit, pas plus qu'à Harry, de refuser de la nourriture à quelqu'un.

« Je vais attendre que Weasley revienne pour commencer! Dit le Serpentard qui se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier et ferma les yeux, quel soulagement c'était de pouvoir enfin se reposer au chaud.

Il espéra de tout cœur que les deux Gryffondor accepteraient que Draco et lui restent ici et l'aideraient après l'avoir entendu, ne plus se sentir tout seul était aussi un grand soulagement, et il était si épuisé qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de bouger.

« Tu as l'air complètement crevé! Consta Harry qui s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil tout en l'observant.

« Je viens de passer des heures plutôt difficile! Répondit Blaise sans ouvrir les paupières...tu comprendra lorsque tu saura tout.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis le retour de Ron qui posa un plateau devant lui, sur la table basse, lui fit ouvrir les yeux et se redresser.

« Merci beaucoup Weasley! Fit-il...et d'ailleurs je voudrais vous remercier de nous avoir laissé entrer chez vous, vous n'étiez pas obligés.

« On a pas pour habitude de laisser les gens mourir de froid ou de faim! répliqua le rouquin qui s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel était Harry, Draco occupant tout l'espace du canapé.

« Et si maintenant tu nous expliquait ce qui vous arrive! Intervint Harry, il était vraiment curieux de connaître l'histoire.

« Bien! Fit Blaise qui retira sa veste et la posa près de lui sur l'accoudoir...je mangerais en même temps si ça ne vous dérange pas.

« Fais comme tu veux! Lui dit le brun...mais raconte.

**&&&&.**

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai sonné à votre porte! Termina Blaise un long moment plus tard...regardez c'est ça la drogue qu'il lui a donné! Continua t-il en plongeant la main dans une des poches de sa veste, en ressortant le flacon subtilisé.

Ron se leva pour venir le prendre et l'examina tout en retournant s'asseoir près d'Harry, le lui tendant.

« D'après ce que tu as dit c'est du costaud! Fit le brun en l'examinant à son tour...elle a rendu Malfoy complètement amoureux et soumit à cet homme...je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça peut-être.

« Ou alors peut-être qu'il lui à donné deux potions différentes! Avança Ron...une pour le rendre amoureux et il le drogue avec je sais pas quoi pour le soumettre en lui faisant prendre des vessies pour des lanternes.

« C'est bien possible! Opina Harry empli de dégoût à l'égard de cet homme...mais il je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on le tienne enfermé ici le temps qu'on trouve ce que c'est et comment le sortir de là, autrement cet idiot va courir le retrouver dés qu'il en aura l'occasion.

« Oui et Zabini doit rester aussi, c'est en effet plus prudent! Approuva le rouquin.

Sidéré, mais envahit par la gratitude et un intense soulagement, Blaise les regarda discuter, il n'avait même pas eut à leur réclamer clairement leur aide, pour eux cela semblait tout à fait normal de leur porter assistance et c'était tellement réconfortant qu'il ne sentit plus la fatigue.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

« Oui! Fit Harry, tête levée vers Ron...ils vont rester ici tous les deux, ils seront en sécurité, et j'installerais des barrières magique qui empêcheront Malfoy de sortir, ce sera comme un cocon et à l'intérieur il sera impossible de se servir de la magie...il n'aura ainsi aucun moyen de sortir.

«Malfoy ne va pas aimer ça, espérons que Zabini pourra lui faire entendre raison...enfin d'après ce qu'il a dit c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air costaud cette drogue, je crois plutôt qu'il n'écoutera personne le blondinet et qu'il ne pensera qu'à retourner là-bas.

« Y a des chances! Répondit le brun...et pour cette drogue il va nous falloir trouver quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse.

« Euh...s'il vous plait! Intervint Blaise qui se sentait un peu oublié.

« Quoi? Demanda Harry qui tourna son regard vers lui...tu n'es pas d'accord avec nous? Je suppose pourtant que tu es venu pour demander notre aide non?...et bien tu l'as.

« Et je vous en suis gré croyez-moi! Rétorqua le Serpentard...mais ce serait sympa de votre part si vous pouviez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là.

« Désolé! S'excusa aussitôt le brun.

« Pardon! Fit Ron dans le même temps.

« C'est pas grave! Leur dit Blaise dans un sourire...mais je voulais aussi vous montrer autre chose que j'ai prit là-bas.

Il sortit de sa veste la boîte métallique.

« C'est ça! Fit-il en leur montrant, puis il saisit le couteau sur le plateau et fit rapidement sauter la serrure.

La boîte sur les genoux il ouvrit le couvercle et aussitôt une photo lui sauta aux yeux, une photo montrant Draco et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année dans une position plus que suggestive.

L'estomac tordu par une brusque nausée il s'aperçut qu'il y en avait plusieurs, sans les sortir complètement de la boîte il les regarda.

Il y en avait neuf au total, Draco s'y trouvait à chaque fois dans des positions très explicites avec trois hommes différents, trois photos pour chacun des trois hommes, des négatifs se trouvaient là aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'impatienta Harry.

Blaise leva les yeux sur lui, l'air très gêné.

« Euh...c'est...ce sont des photos...Draco avec des hommes...je...je ne peux pas vous les montrer.

Les deux Gryffondor comprirent immédiatement et aucun n'insista pour les voir, pour eux Blaise avait une bonne réaction il protégeait son ami, en plus ils n'avaient aucune envie de constater de leurs yeux l'avilissement de Malfoy, il n'y avait jamais eut d'affinités entre eux mais il ne méritait pas ça.

« Cet homme est peut-être un maître-chanteur! Fit subitement Harry qui s'était mit à réfléchir...ou il le deviendra quand Malfoy n'intéressera plus ces types-là et qu'ils ne voudront plus payer pour l'avoir...ils sont sûrement riches et importants, voir leur perversité étalée au grand jour serait certainement pire qu'un cauchemar pour eux, ça peut détruire toute une vie...avec ces photos ce Stuart avait une assurance, sans plus avoir besoin de Malfoy il savait qu'il les tiendrait et pourrait obtenir ce qu'il veut tant qu'il le veut.

« Le sexe et l'argent! Murmura Ron...à la télé ils disent que c'est ça qui fait marcher le monde...c'est dégueulasse.

Les yeux sombres de Blaise croisèrent son regard et le Serpentard lui sourit doucement.

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça tu sais, heureusement! Puis il réfléchit un instant...ils ne le sauront jamais mais ces salops me devront leur tranquillité.

Ce disant son regard redescendit sur la boîte et il aperçut au fond une feuille de papier plié en deux, il la sortit et la déplia.

« Venez voir ça! Dit-il en refermant le couvercle sur les photos...on dirait une liste d'ingrédients comme pour fabriquer une potion, avec leur dosage et tout.

Aussitôt Harry et Ron vinrent se placer chacun d'un côté de son fauteuil, se penchant pour regarder la feuille.

« Oui en effet ça y ressemble! Confirma le brun...je ne connais aucun de ces noms mais ça fait penser à des plantes, ou bien des champignons.

« Alors ils sont inconnus en Angleterre! Répliqua Ron qui trouvait les noms quasiment illisibles et littéralement imprononçables.

« Il vient d'Australie! rappela Blaise...c'est sûrement des plantes qu'on ne trouve que dans son pays.

« Je crois aussi! Approuva Harry qui se redressa...ça va nous aider à trouver plus facilement, mais en attendant il est l'heure d'aller dormir...Ron aides Zabini à installer Malfoy dans une chambre ensuite tu lui montrera la sienne...moi je vais m'occuper des barrières.

Au même moment Draco gémit en s'agitant, et ils s'approchèrent tous les trois du canapé pour le regarder, il n'allait pas tarder à émerger.

« Potter si tu ne veux pas passer une nuit d'enfer je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de lui donner une potion de sommeil si tu en as! Avertit Blaise...et puis plus longtemps il dormira plus ça lui évitera un sacré mal de tête.

« Nous en avons! Lui répondit Ron...je vais en chercher.

« Tu n'y a pas été de main morte quand même! Constata Harry après avoir examiné la bosse...heureusement qu'il a la tête dure.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! S'excusa le Serpentard d'un air désolé...j'ai agit par pur réflexe.

« Je sais que tu ne lui aurait pas fait de mal volontairement! Le rassura le brun avec un sourire...il fallait bien que tu fasses quelque chose pour l'empêcher d'ameuter tous les autres.

« Oui, je n'avais pas le choix! Soupira Blaise.

Ron revint avec un verre à la main, et non sans quelques difficultés ils parvinrent à en faire avaler le contenu au blond, puis Blaise le souleva dans ses bras et à la suite du rouquin il monta à l'étage.

Il entra derrière lui dans une chambre où ils installèrent Draco qui dormait profondément.

Ensuite Ron l'emmena devant une autre chambre dont il lui ouvrit la porte.

« Te voilà chez toi! Annonça t-il en tenant la poignée de la porte.

Le Serpentard passa devant lui et entra tandis que son regard faisait le tour de la pièce.

Elle était vaste et agréable, meublée d'un lit avec table de chevet des deux côtés, d'une grande armoire, d'une commode, ainsi que d'une table et d'une chaise.

Le lit à l'air moelleux et douillet l'attira irrémédiablement et il s'assit pesamment sur le matelas, la fatigue lui retombait dessus.

« Ça va? S'enquit Ron en voyant ses épaules se voûter brusquement tandis qu'il baissait la tête.

« Je réalise à quel point je suis soulagé d'avoir remit mon problème entre vos mains, c'est plutôt lâche de ma part...mais je me sentais tellement seul et perdu...j'avais peur...j'ai jamais été très courageux de toute manière! Reconnut-il honnêtement et dans un soupir désabusé.

« Moi je trouve que la façon dont tu es entré dans cette maison pour sauver Malfoy était courageuse! Répliqua Ron qui avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

« Ah bon? S'étonna Blaise qui releva la tête et plongea ses yeux sombres dans le regard azur...tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir?

« Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir te faire plaisir! Objecta le rouquin en haussant les épaules...je dis juste ce que je pense...tu devrais dormir maintenant! Termina t-il en faisant demi tour pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Weasley! le rappela le Serpentard.

« Mmm? Fit Ron en s'arrêtant sur le seuil et en se tournant vers lui...tu as besoin de quelque chose? Au fait si tu veux prendre une douche la salle de bain c'est la dernière porte à droite au fond du couloir, tu y trouvera tout ce qu'il faut.

« Non, je voulais juste te dire merci!

« Oh...de rien! Sourit le rouquin qui saisit la poignée de la porte et la ferma derrière lui.

Une fois seul Blaise se déshabilla prestement, ne gardant que son boxer, et se glissa entre les draps avec un soupir de plaisir.

Deux minutes plus tard il dormait à poing fermés.

**&&&&.**

Ron lui redescendit au salon où Harry se trouvait encore, assit sur le canapé.

« Ça y est? Demanda le rouquin.

« Oui, à partir de maintenant il n'est plus possible d'utiliser la magie dans cette maison, et Malfoy ne pourra ouvrir aucune fenêtre ni aucune porte, à part celle de sa chambre et de la salle de bain.

« Il ne va pas apprécier.

« C'est sûr mais c'est le seul moyen pour l'empêcher de retourner vers cet homme...en attendant qu'il soit désintoxiqué.

« Ça te fait pas drôle de les savoir là? S'enquit Ron.

« Si...mais c'est pas toi qui disait regretter l'époque Malfoy et compagnie? S'amusa Harry...le ciel t'a entendu.

Le rouquin se mit à rire.

« Oui et je sais pas si demain je ne vais pas regretter de l'avoir regretté.

Le brun rit aussi puis il redevint sérieux.

« Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas les aider, Malfoy est ce qu'il est mais on a pas le droit de le laisser sous la coupe de cet homme, il ne mérite quand même pas ça.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Approuva Ron qui se tu quelques secondes et reprit...j'ai trouvé Zabini différent de ce qu'il était à Poudlard! Là il relata au brun la courte discussion qu'il avait eut dans la chambre avec le Serpentard...il n'avait vraiment rien d'arrogant et de hautain comparé à ce qu'il était avant.

« Oui je l'ai remarqué aussi! Acquiesça Harry qui regarda pensivement les flammes...seul et perdu...c'est bien l'effet qu'il m'a laissé.

« En tout cas je suis sûr d'une chose! S'exclama Ron avec plus d'entrain...avec eux il va y avoir de l'animation, terminé l'ennui.

« Y aucun doute là dessus...aller, allons nous coucher.

**&&&&.**

Au matin Ron fut le premier à se réveiller, et après s'être douché et vêtu il descendit à la cuisine.

Là il se mit à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner pour tous.

Il terminait juste quand une voix, qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps mais qu'il n'avait jamais oublié, lui fit faire un bond et se retourner vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Gronda t-elle.

Draco Malfoy, toujours vêtu de son pyjama de soie noire, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et le fixait avec des yeux noirs de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici Weasley? Et où est-ce que je suis?

Sur le coup Ron resta muet de surprise et il le fixa sans répondre.

« Tu vas répondre oui! Gronda de nouveau Draco qui fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

« Tu te trouves chez lui et chez Potter! Intervint Blaise qui venait d'arriver derrière le blond...c'est moi qui t'y ai amené, tu te rappelle de ce qui c'est passé?

Draco qui s'était retourné d'un bloc toisa froidement son ami, ou plutôt ex ami, pour lui il ne l'était plus.

« Oh que oui je me souviens! Grogna t-il...tu m'as assommé avec je ne sais pas quoi...de quel droit m'as-tu enlevé? De quoi tu te mêles?

« Draco cet homme se servait de toi, il te droguait, je ne pouvais pas te laisser entre ses griffes.

« TU MENS! hurla brusquement le blond...Stu et moi nous nous aimons...pourquoi tu inventes des histoires pareilles? Je veux aller le rejoindre, tout de suite!

Et il partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée, sans que Blaise et Ron qui s'était rapproché ne fassent un geste pour le retenir, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Quand Draco voulut saisir la poignée de la porte des étincelles bleues se mirent à crépiter, l'empêchant de l'atteindre, et il retira prestement sa main, une expression de douleur, de surprise, et de rage furieuse se peignant sur ses traits tandis qu'il se tournait vers eux.

« OUVREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE! hurla t-il de nouveau...vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici.

« Nous le prenons quand même! Fit tranquillement Harry qui descendait les escaliers...tu devrais te calmer Malfoy tu es tout rouge, et puis faudra t'y faire, nous ne te laissons pas le choix, nous allons te sauver malgré toi.

« Potter! Grinça Draco en le fixant d'un regard assassin...me sauver, ne me fait pas rire, dis plutôt que tu ne supportais pas de me savoir heureux, il fallait que tu viennes mettre ton grain de sel...c'est une manie chez toi de te mêler des affaires des autres.

« Pffff! Souffla le brun qui haussa les épaules...je ne savais même pas si tu étais vivant ou mort et honnêtement il y a longtemps que je ne pensais plus à toi...

« Et bien continues comme ça! Le coupa sèchement le blond...et laisses-moi sortir d'ici.

« Non! Intervint Blaise...tu resteras ici tant que tu ne sera pas redevenu toi-même...et tu peux hurler autant que tu veux ça n'y changera rien.

Harry vit Draco serrer les poings de toutes ses forces, il semblait littéralement sur le point d'exploser mais finalement il se tu et ne bougea pas, ils étaient trois à lui faire face et le blond Serpentard savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre eux.

« Où est ma baguette? Grogna t-il simplement.

« Elle te sera inutile! Lui répondit Harry...toute magie est neutralisée ici...tu vois j'ai pensé à tout.

Draco serra les mâchoires et son regard gris orageux se vrilla aux yeux sombres de Blaise.

« Comment as-tu osé me faire ça? Lui dit-il d'une voix basse et qui sembla brusquement enrouée...toi que je prenais pour mon ami.

« C'est justement parce que je le suis que j'ai agit comme ça! Riposta Blaise qui ressentit un pincement au cœur devant le regard presque haineux du blond.

Étrangement ce dernier ne répondit rien, il les toisa à tour de rôle, puis d'un pas raide et le menton haut il passa devant eux pour aller vers l'escalier qu'il grimpa, retournant dans sa chambre, depuis environ deux minutes il se sentait encore plus mal qu'à son réveil et c'était le seul endroit de la maison qu'il connaissait et qui lui apparaissait comme un refuge.

Les trois autres s'entre regardèrent, légèrement dubitatifs.

« Finalement il a pas fait trop d'histoire! Fit Ron...je m'attendais à pire.

Harry et Blaise opinèrent, tout à fait d'accord sur ce point.

« Allons déjeuner! Reprit le rouquin...c'est prêt.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir finit de manger Harry prépara un plateau.

« Il doit avoir faim! Fit-il aux deux autres qui le regardaient faire.

« Fais gaffe qu'il ne te le jette pas à la tête! Le prévint Ron alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine.

« Il n'est pas aussi bête! Se rassura le brun...faudra bien qu'il mange.

**&&&&.**

Devant la porte de la chambre il s'arrêta, se donnant la peine de frapper d'abord, puis ne recevant pas de réponse il entra.

Il aperçut Draco qui était couché sur son lit et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux et ne réagissait pas du tout à sa présence.

Un peu méfiant, après tout il était tout à fait capable de lui préparer un sale coup, il se rapprocha doucement.

Le visage du blond était rouge, il transpirait, à sa respiration on sentait que ses bronches étaient prises et il semblait vraiment mal en point.

Immédiatement Harry posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, et se penchant sur Draco il posa une main sur son front, évitant de toucher la bosse qui devait être douloureuse, il était brûlant.

Tout à l'heure il avait cru que ses rougeurs étaient dû à sa fureur, mais le brun comprit qu'il n'en était rien, tout comme il comprit pourquoi dans le hall il s'était calmé aussi vite.

Draco était malade.

Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant après avoir été promené une partie de la nuit en simple pyjama et dans un froid glacial.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Je m'excuse pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, mon ordi bloque sur 'chargement en cours' pendant 2 heures à chaque fois que je veux ouvrir un message, j'abandonne lol, ne m'en voulez pas.**

**Merci à vous.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

« Soif! Marmonna Draco qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière lui faisait mal.

Harry retira sa main du front brûlant et se saisit de la tasse de thé sur le plateau.

Il vérifia d'abord qu'il ne soit pas trop chaud, puis il s'assit près du blond.

« Tu es dans un drôle d'état Malfoy, on dirait que la promenade en pyjama entre la France et l'Angleterre ne t'a pas réussie! Lui dit-il d'un ton léger...redresses-toi un peu je vais te donner du thé...je vais t'aider! Rajouta t-il en glissant une main sous sa tête.

Draco qui se sentait aussi faible qu'un nourrisson ne protesta pas, au contraire, il apprécia la chaleur du liquide qui lui fit du bien sur sa gorge douloureuse.

Petit à petit et très patiemment, Harry lui fit boire toute la tasse.

**&&&&.**

Dans la cuisine Ron et Blaise s'étaient mit à discuter.

« J'ai pensé à une chose! Fit le rouquin...nous pourrions aller à Poudlard voir le nouveau maître de potion...il paraît que c'est un russe d'origine, ils ont eut du mal à trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Snape...je ne sais pas si il est aussi bon mais on peut toujours aller le voir.

Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et avait entendu, eut une pensée pour son ancien maître de potion, vers la fin il avait éprouvé un réel respect pour cet homme si particulier qui était mort dans les derniers temps de la guerre, et il se dit que depuis, sans lui et sans Dumbledore, qui était mort aussi, Poudlard n'avait plus été la même école, il avait été content de la quitter, ces deux grandes figures manquaient trop dans le paysage et rien n'était plus pareil.

Il croisa les yeux sombres de Blaise dans lesquels il lut les mêmes pensées et il lui fit un petit sourire de compréhension.

« Malfoy est malade! Annonça t-il en s'asseyant.

« Malade? S'inquiéta aussitôt le Serpentard...à cause de la drogue?

« Non, une bonne vieille crève tout simplement! Le rassura le brun... il a prit froid c'est rien de grave t'inquiètes pas...je vais rester pour veiller sur lui, vous deux allez à Poudlard voir ce professeur, même si il n'est pas aussi doué que Snape il en saura toujours plus que nous.

« D'accord! Approuvèrent Ron et Blaise en même temps.

**&&&&.**

En milieu d'après-midi le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se retrouvèrent devant le professeur qu'ils observèrent avec curiosité.

Il était âgé et n'avait pas la prestance de Severus, il n'avait rien d'imposant non plus et devant lui on ne se sentait pas tout petits, mais ses yeux bleus délavés pétillaient d'intelligence.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle de classe qu'ils connaissaient bien, et l'homme qui avait tout à fait conscience de leur examen eut un petit sourire malicieux.

« Je vous conviens? Fit-il dans un anglais parfait et sans aucun accent...je suis le professeur Stanislas, ce n'est pas mon vrai nom parce qu'en réalité il serait tout à fait imprononçable pour vous Anglais...en quoi puis-je vous être utile?

« Euh...excusez-nous...mais pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'est ceci? Demanda Blaise qui sortit la feuille trouvée dans la boîte et la lui tendit.

Le vieil homme prit le temps de mettre ses lorgnons avant de la prendre et de la lire avec attention.

« Comment avez-vous obtenu ceci? S'étonna t-il...très peu de gens ont été initiés et connaisse cette drogue...elle est tenue secrète depuis la nuit des temps par les chamans de certaines tributs aborigène d'Australie, ils l'utilisent pour leurs cérémonies, on l'appelle communément la drogue des chamans, tout bêtement parce qu'elle n'a pas d'autre nom..

« Quel en sont les effets? Interrogea Blaise sans répondre à sa question.

« Comment vous expliquer! Fit le vieil homme qui réfléchit un instant...je vais vous donner un exemple auquel j'ai assisté en personne...j'ai vu au cours d'une cérémonie un chaman en faire boire à deux personnes de l'assistance, ensuite il les a emmené devant un lit de braises rougeoyantes, là il leur a dit que c'était des pétales de roses et qu'ils devaient marcher dessus...ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde et ont même dansé dessus...et ils n'avaient aucune brûlure après ça...c'est spectaculaire...vous imaginez la puissance hallucinatoire de cette drogue?

« Si je comprends bien en vous faisant avaler ça une personne peut vous faire croire n'importe quoi? S'exclama Blaise...existe t-il une sorte de contre-poison à cette drogue?

« Absolument, pour celle qui boit ce sera la réalité, elle croira dur comme fer à ce que l'autre lui aura dit...et non il n'y a aucun contre-poison, l'effet est court et s'estompe tout seul.

« Mais pendant combien de temps va t-elle y croire? S'enquit le Serpentard.

« Quelques heures, une journée tout au plus! Répondit le vieux professeur...elle n'est pas vraiment dangereuse...il faudrait que la personne en prenne tous les jours pour rester sous l'illusion que l'autre veut lui donner.

« Si la personne en a prit tous les jours...disons durant deux mois environ et qu'elle arrête, combien de temps mettra t-elle avant de se souvenir de ce qui c'est réellement passé? Fit Blaise.

Stanislas fit la moue.

« Ça je l'ignore...elle n'est pas dangereuse à petites doses mais je sais qu'un usage journalier dépassant six mois à de grande chance de plonger la personne dans la folie, elle finirait complètement déconnectée de la réalité et c'est irréversible, je ne connais personne qui en ai prit aussi longtemps, les chamans ne s'en servent que peu et uniquement pour leurs cérémonies...alors pour répondre à votre question...peut-être deux ou trois jours, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, tout dépend du psychisme de la personne.

« Autrement dit il faut attendre et voir venir! Rétorqua le Serpentard.

« Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui est sous l'emprise de cette drogue? Interrogea le professeur avec curiosité et un intérêt certain.

Ron et Blaise se jetèrent un long regard.

« Oui! Dit finalement le Serpentard qui ramena son regard sur Stanislas et lui fit un résumé mais sans nommer Draco.

« Sale histoire! Commenta le vieil homme qui fronça les sourcils...enfin ne vous faites pas de soucis votre ami va retrouver ses souvenirs d'ici peu, c'est le principal... mais vous savez à la façon dont il a réagit j'ai bien peur qu'il soit aussi victime du philtre d'amour que fabriquent aussi les chamans, parce que la drogue elle ne rend pas amoureux, elle n'est pas du tout conçue pour ça, au contraire elle fait de la personne un pantin sans sentiment.

« Nous y avons pensé, mais les potions de cette sorte n'ont qu'un effet temporaire! Fit Blaise qui eut l'air soulagé...alors ça aussi ça va lui passer.

« Non, pas avec le philtre dont je vous parle! Le contredit Stanislas qui secoua lentement la tête...cet homme a mit tout les atouts de son côté...et finalement le plus grave pour votre ami n'est pas la drogue des chamans qui s'estompera tôt ou tard...le pire est qu'à cause du philtre cet homme va être comme une drogue pour votre ami, loin de lui il sera en manque, près de lui il n'aura guère de volonté.

« Ah non pas ça! Fit le Serpentard d'un air incrédule et horrifié à la fois...vous voulez dire qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de continuer à aimer cet odieux personnage même en sachant ce qu'il lui a fait?...ça va être horrible pour lui...existe t-il un antidote? Dites le nous s'il vous plait.

« Et bien pas à proprement parler, non...mais il y a quand même une solution, il existe ce qu'on pourrait appeler un antidote naturel contre ce philtre, même si il est particulièrement puissant! Annonça tranquillement le vieux professeur.

« Et c'est quoi ce super antidote? Demanda Ron qui intervenait pour la première fois, il était curieux de le savoir.

« Un véritable amour! Répondit Stanislas qui eut un sourire devant leurs mines surprises et un peu sceptiques...comprenez-moi bien je ne parle pas d'une amourette ou d'une banale attirance qui sont si communes et que l'on ressent plusieurs fois dans sa vie, non ce n'est pas ça du tout, seul un grand amour, unique, profond et sincère peut annuler les effets de ce philtre...un cœur capable d'un tel sentiment sera le plus fort.

Ron secoua lentement la tête en faisant une grimace.

« Alors c'est foutu, celui dont on parle n'a pas de cœur, il est incapable de tomber amoureux, il sait même pas ce que ça veut dire.

« Là je ne peux rien faire pour vous!

« Merci beaucoup professeur vous nous avez été d'une grande aide! Fit Blaise qui saisit le bras du rouquin pour l'entraîner...allons nous-en, nous avons tous les renseignements que nous voulions.

Le vieil homme les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils sortaient, cette histoire l'intriguait, comment cet homme s'était-il procuré la drogue et le philtre? C'était un secret bien gardé et aucun chaman, groupe dont il faisait partit, ne l'aurait révélé à un non initié.

Il allait devoir se rendre en Australie.

**&&&&.**

Hary entra dans la chambre de Draco et s'approcha du lit.

Dans une main il tenait un bol de soupe, dans l'autre un verre où terminait de se dissoudre un cachet d'aspirine, c'était le seul médicament qu'il avait à disposition, il possédait quelques potions de soins mais vu la drogue, dont il ne savait rien, qui circulait dans le corps du blond il n'osait pas lui en donner, il savait que les potions pouvaient avoir de graves effets en cas de mélange non compatible, il valait mieux ne pas s'en servir .

Il posa le tout sur la table de chevet et sortit aussi le tube de crème contre les meurtrissures qu'il avait glissé dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il s'assit sur le matelas et en silence il observa Draco qui dormait.

Comme l'avait dit Ron ça lui faisait drôle de l'avoir ici, chez lui, surtout dans l'état où il se trouvait, drogué, malade, faible et désarmé, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi auparavant.

Il sourit, c'était clair que le blond avait de quoi ne pas apprécier la situation.

« Malfoy? Appela t-il en débouchant le tube.

Draco ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes pour le regarder puis les referma, il n'avait pas la force de les garder ouvert, ses paupières lourdes retombaient toutes seules, il avait mal partout, son crâne l'élançait, des frissons fiévreux le parcouraient et le moindre mouvement lui coûtait.

« Quoi? Parvint-il à dire d'une voix très enrouée.

« Je vais mettre de la crème sur le bel œuf que tu as sur le front! Le prévint Harry...c'est pour te soigner alors ne hurles pas s'il te plait, après je te donnerais une aspirine et de la soupe.

« Peux...pas hurler! Articula péniblement le blond.

« Et bien tant mieux, j'ai les oreilles fragiles moi figures-toi.

« …...perds...rien pour attendre!

« Ça je m'en doute...mais au moins pour le moment tu te tiens tranquille.

Incapable de s'indigner Draco ne dis rien de plus et les yeux toujours fermés il se laissa soigner par le brun, sa bosse était douloureuse mais Harry fut très doux dans ses gestes et il ne sentit pratiquement rien.

Ensuite il avala sagement l'aspirine et la soupe, sans dire un seul mot, et se rendormit aussitôt que ce fut terminé.

Le brun redescendit, enfila une veste et se rendit à la pharmacie la plus proche.

**&&&&.**

Quand Ron et Blaise revinrent de Poudlard la soirée était bien avancée et Harry les attendait impatiemment dans le salon.

Il fut rapidement mit au courant de ce qu'avait dit le professeur, et ils restèrent silencieux un moment, ce n'étaient pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« Vous imaginez? Fit finalement le Serpentard...si il reste amoureux de cet homme il voudra le retrouver, malgré ce qu'il lui a fait subir, ce sera plus fort que lui.

« Mais quoi faire alors? Réagit le rouquin...on ne va pas pouvoir le garder enfermé indéfiniment.

Harry fit une moue d'ignorance, il ne voyait pas de solution.

« Zabini? Héla t-il en s'apercevant que le regard de ce dernier s'était perdu dans les flammes et qu'il affichait une expression de tristesse...qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

« Je n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit jusqu'ici! Répondit ce dernier d'un ton morne et sans détacher les yeux des flammes...mais comment va t-il réagir quand il va se souvenir de ces hommes?...comment va t-il supporter le fait d'avoir été...prostitué! Termina t-il dans un souffle, comme si le mot avait du mal à passer.

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent, atterres, eux aussi avaient complètement occulté ce fait, n'y songeant pas vraiment, et là en y réfléchissant ce fut un sentiment de pitié et de malaise qui les envahit.

Parce qu'au fond c'était encore plus laid que de la prostitution, c'était comme des viols que Draco avait subit puisqu'il n'était pas réellement consentant, et il ne s'en doutait encore même pas.

« Finalement ce serait aussi bien qu'il ne se souvienne jamais! Murmura le Serpentard abattu.

« On l'aidera du mieux qu'on peut, je te le promet! Chercha à le rassurer Harry qui pour la première fois de sa vie ressentait de la peine pour le blond, une peine réelle.

« Vous ne comprenez pas! S'énerva brusquement le Serpentard qui se leva du fauteuil où il était assit et leur fit face, sourcils froncés...le pire c'est qu'il va continuer d'aimer cette ordure, il saura ce qu'il lui a fait mais malgré tout il aura envie de le retrouver...par amour il fera n'importe quoi même si tout au fond de lui sa raison lui dit le contraire.

« Ça fait bizarre que Malfoy puisse faire quelque chose par amour! Fit subitement Ron qui prit un air d'excuse en voyant les yeux sombres de Blaise se poser sur lui...désolé je voulais pas...

« C'est rien! Le coupa le Serpentard qui ne parut pas fâché...n'oublie pas que cet amour n'est provoqué que par ce maudit philtre, si on va au fond des choses il n'est pas vrai.

« Un amour vrai c'est justement l'antidote qu'il lui faudrait! Rajouta le rouquin.

A ces mots le regard de Blaise alla se fixer sur Harry, devenant subitement acéré, comme si brusquement quelque chose venait de jaillir dans son esprit.

« Quoi? S'étonna le brun...j'ai rien dit, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

« L'antidote c'est toi! Répondit le Serpentard avec assurance.

Interloqué Harry ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules et abasourdis.

« Moi?...moi je suis l'antidote?...Zabini t'es fou ou quoi?

« Et qui d'autre pourrait l'être? S'écria Blaise qui vint rapidement s'accroupir à ses genoux...je t'en prie sors-le de là.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Se défendit le brun qui ne savait quoi dire tellement l'idée lui semblait farfelue...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? jamais Malfoy ne tombera amoureux de moi voyons...c'est complètement ridicule!

« Si c'est possible! Affirma le Serpentard de plus en plus convaincu lui-même que c'était la solution idéale...toi seul a toujours su éveiller des sentiments extrêmes en lui...

« Oui et surtout de la haine d'ailleurs! Le coupa Harry...ça n'a rien à voir.

« Si justement! Le contra Blaise...c'est que tu peux aussi éveiller de l'amour, tout le monde sait que dans certain cas l'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments très proches, il suffit de pas grand-chose pour basculer de l'un à l'autre.

« Ça c'est toi qui le dis! Bougonna le brun plus que septique face à cette affirmation.

Le Serpentard soupira et s'appuya de ses coudes sur les genoux d'Harry assit sur le canapé.

« On a pas d'autre solution! Dit-il d'un ton pressant, ses yeux sombres capturant le regard vert qu'il ne lâcha plus, s'y vrillant, comme pour mieux le convaincre...Weasley et moi sommes hors jeu d'entrée tu le sais...on ne peut pas laisser sortir Draco pour lui faire rencontrer des gens, et de toute façon je ne vois personne capable d'éveiller la plus petite étincelle amoureuse chez lui, à part toi...je suis certain que tu es le seul à le pouvoir...écoutes, tout ce que je te demande c'est de le séduire, rends le amoureux et il sera sauvé.

« Il a pas tort! Appuya Ron.

« Ah tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Râla Harry qui lui jeta un regard noir avant de repousser Blaise, fermement mais sans brusquerie, pour se lever.

Il alla se planter devant la cheminée, leur tournant le dos, et tête basse il se mit à réfléchir.

Ron et Blaise, qui retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, respectèrent son silence, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide.

Au bout de quelques minutes le brun se retourna.

« En admettant...je dis bien, en admettant que j'accepte et que je parvienne à le rendre amoureux...qu'est-ce que j'en fais après?

« Après quoi? S'étonna Ron, l'esprit ailleurs, en levant les yeux sur son ami.

Malgré que le moment ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'ingénuité qui émanait du regard azur, et à son propre étonnement il le trouva émouvant.

« Potter se demande comment il se débarrassera de Draco après qu'il soit guérit de cet homme! Lui répondit-il avec amusement... puisque lui ne sera pas amoureux il ne compte pas faire semblant de l'aimer toute sa vie.

« Ah...d'accord! Fit le rouquin qui sourit à son tour...désolé j'avais pas suivit ce raisonnement, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que vous seriez amoureux tous les deux...ce serait pas plus simple? Rajouta t-il pour plaisanter cette fois.

Blaise se remit à rire, suivit par Harry, et Ron en fit autant.

Ce qui eut l'avantage de détendre complètement l'atmosphère.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra par la suite! Fit Blaise qui reprit son sérieux...mais Draco sera sauvé de cet amour ignoble, c'est le plus important, et toi je suis sûr que tu ne lui fera pas de mal.

Harry soupira et tourna son regard vers Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi?...je dois le faire?

« Oui! Affirma le rouquin sans hésitation...je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi mais si on veut vraiment l'aider c'est la seule solution...et puis en y regardant de plus près je trouve que vous allez plutôt bien ensemble! Termina t-il dans un sourire malicieux.

« Ron! s'offusqua le brun interloqué, jamais il n'aurait cru que son ami puisse avoir une pensée pareille...n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait!

De son côté Blaise regardait Ron avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à autant de soutient de sa part, surtout s'agissant de Draco.

Le rouquin qui croisa son regard y lut facilement sa surprise.

« Il y a longtemps que je suis passé au-dessus de nos disputes et que je ne lui en veut plus, nous n'étions que des gamins qui vivaient en plus une période très sombres, c'est du passé maintenant! Lui dit-il...à dire vrai nos bagarres sont même de bons souvenirs, et ça m'amuse quand j'y repense.

Le Serpentard le fixa un instant de plus en plus surprit, il n'était pas si ingénu que ça tout compte fait.

« Je dois dire que la maturité dont tu fais preuve me sidère ! Finit-il par dire...ne m'en veux pas mais tu m'avais laissé le souvenir de quelqu'un plutôt naïf, et pardonnes-moi mais plutôt stupide...là je suis très étonné...en fait...je crois que j'aime bien le Ron que tu semble être devenu.

« Je peux en dire autant pour toi, tu n'est plus aussi imbuvable! Répondit franchement le rouquin pas vexé du tout, il avait tout à fait conscience de ce qu'il avait été, pas parfait lui non plus...tout le monde change! Termina t-il toujours avec un petit sourire.

Petit sourire qui plaisait de plus en plus à Blaise.

« Eh oh! Intervint Harry qui les observait avec un étonnement grandissant et se sentait un peu oublié...vous avez finit tous les deux, à quoi vous jouez là? si on en revenait à notre sujet?

Ron rougit et maintenant un peu gêné il ramena son regard sur le brun.

« Tu as prit ta décision?

« Oui...je vais le faire! Répondit Harry qui soupira...mais je vous garantit pas le résultat.

« Moi j'ai confiance! Fit Blaise qui se leva et se dirigea vers la porte...je vais préparer le repas.

Dés qu'il fut sortit, Harry, qui l'avait suivit des yeux, se tourna vers son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?...il te plait c'est ça?

« Euh...je n'y avait jamais fait attention à Poudlard mais faut reconnaître qu'il est très beau! Avoua le rouquin qui rougit de nouveau...c'est difficile de ne pas se sentir attiré par quelqu'un comme lui.

Un peu inquiet le brun vint s'asseoir près de lui et prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes pour la serrer.

« Ron, je reconnais qu'il a beaucoup de charme et je comprends qu'il puisse t'attirer...mais je ne crois pas que ce soit quelqu'un pour toi, avec les idées que tu as ça ne marchera pas entre vous, tout comme Malfoy il n'est pas du genre à tomber amoureux, tout ce qu'il voudra c'est te mettre dans son lit, surtout si il sait qu'il sera ton premier amant, et toi ce n'est pas ça que tu veux.

« Tu as sûrement raison! Soupira Ron...mais de toutes façons tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ai la moindre envie de me séduire...et c'est dommage, durant toutes ces heures qu'on a passé ensemble aujourd'hui je me suis aperçut que ce qu'il est me plaisait vraiment, c'est étrange mais j'étais bien avec lui...il est très particuliers tu sais...ce que tu as dis sur lui est certainement vrai, mais malgré tout j'aimerais bien qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

« Ron! Soupira Harry à son tour...on dirait qu'il t'a envoûté, c'est Malfoy qui déteint sur toi?...enfin fais comme tu veux, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, j'espère seulement que si il se passe quelque chose entre vous tu n'en souffrira pas...malheureusement j'en doute...j'ai l'impression qu'il te plait un peu trop.

Ils s'interrompirent et se levèrent quand Blaise vint leur dire que c'était prêt.

**&&&&.**

Après le repas Harry prit un bol de soupe, que Blaise avait eut l'idée de préparer, se saisit du sac de médicaments, d'une carafe d'eau et d'un verre, il posa le tout sur un plateau et monta à l'étage, laissant seuls Ron et le Serpentard.

« Je vais faire la vaisselle! Fit aussitôt le rouquin qui se leva et se mit à débarrasser la table.

« Je vais t'aider à la faire! Proposa Blaise.

« A deux pour laver trois assiettes? Rigola Ron...j'y arriverais bien tout seul, mais merci quand même.

Puis il se plaça devant l'évier contre lequel vint s'appuyer le Serpentard, le regardant faire bras croisés.

« Tu t'instruit? Plaisanta le rouquin en lui jetant un coup d'œil...comment faire une vaisselle en une seule leçon!

Blaise sourit mais ne releva pas.

« Tu as un petit-ami? Demanda t-il plutôt avec curiosité.

« Euh...non!

« Et tu es seul depuis longtemps?

Ron hésita quelques secondes et, malgré la mise en garde d'Harry, il décida d'être franc, au moins Blaise saurait à quoi s'en tenir si il lui prenait la bonne idée de tenter sa chance.

« En réalité je n'ai encore jamais eut de petit-ami.

« Non! réagit le Serpentard en ouvrant des yeux incrédules...tu n'as jamais eut de...tu vas pas me dire que tu es...tu es...

« Vierge? Conclut Le rouquin à sa place...si.

« Mais...pourquoi?

Ron soupira et prit son temps avant de répondre, il voulait trouver les mots les plus justes.

« Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler complètement niais, stupide et fleur bleue à en pleurer, mais...comment dire?...tu vois moi je voudrais découvrir l'amour physique dans les bras de quelqu'un dont je serais amoureux, je sais que c'est pas très courant chez les hommes de penser ainsi mais je voudrais que ce moment fasse partie de mes plus beaux souvenirs, un moment de pur bonheur et dont chaque seconde resteront gravées dans ma mémoire, pour moi c'est important et je voudrais que ça le soit aussi pour celui avec qui je serais...tu dois me trouver stupide hein? Termina t-il dans un petit rire gêné.

Blaise le scruta un instant, sans sourire et sans moquerie aucune dans le regard.

« Non! Répondit-il finalement...et avec toi je vais de surprise en surprise.

« C'est sûr que ça ne peut que surprendre quelqu'un comme toi pour qui l'amour n'a aucune importance.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Répliqua le Serpentard.

« Et bien...Malfoy et toi vous n'avez jamais eut la réputation d'avoir un cœur débordant d'amour...en fait vous étiez plutôt connu pour ne pas avoir de cœur du tout!

« Nous en avons un comme tout le monde! Riposta Blaise...simplement nous n'avons jamais trouvé la personne qui sache le faire battre, disons que Draco et moi avons un cœur particulièrement coriace et très sélectif...peut-être parce qu'il ne battra qu'une seule fois dans notre vie, et pour une seule personne et que plus rien d'autre ne comptera pour nous que cette personne-là...le genre d'amour dont parlait le professeur.

Ron s'arrêta net dans son travail, sourcils froncés sous la réflexion.

« J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle! Fit-il pensivement...finalement vous ne trichez pas, vous ne dites pas 'je t'aime' à tout va si vous ne le pensez pas, comme beaucoup le font mais vous laisse tomber sans remord.

« Exactement!

« Blaise toi aussi tu me surprends de plus en plus! S'exclama le rouquin en lui souriant.

« Alors là c'est la cerise sur le gâteau! S'exclama gaiement le Serpentard en roulant de gros yeux.

« Quoi? S'étonna Ron sans comprendre...quelle cerise?

« C'est bien la première fois que tu utilises mon prénom.

« Oh...pardon c'est sortit tout seul! S'excusa le rouquin.

« Mais c'est très bien comme ça! S'empressa de le rassurer Blaise...j'espère bien que tu vas continuer?

« Oui...d'accord! Répondit Ron...mais toi tu fais pareil alors.

« Entendu...alors Ron si on faisait une partie d'échec? J'ai vu qu'il y a un jeu dans le salon.

« Avec plaisir! Fit le rouquin ravit, Harry ne voulait jamais jouer et faire des parties contre soi-même était plutôt lassant.

**&&&&.**

Harry entra dans la chambre et s'avança jusqu'au lit, Draco dormait et n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Le brun s'assit avec précaution sur le matelas après avoir tout posé sur la table de nuit et se mit à l'observer, songeur.

Faire en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de lui, Blaise et Ron en avaient de bonnes.

Comment faire? Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre et puis était-il vraiment possible que Malfoy en arrive à l'aimer? Surtout au point qu'avait décrit le professeur?

Il le détailla avec plus d'attention, bon Draco était beau, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça, et quand il dormait il était encore plus beau, parce qu'au moins il ne disait rien.

Son regard s'arrêta sur les lèvres pleines du blond, elles étaient quand même assez tentantes il fallait bien le reconnaitre, très bien dessinées et finement ourlées, et une question lui vint, une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé avant.

Quelle effet cela lui ferait-il de l'embrasser et surtout comment étaient les baisers de Draco Malfoy?

Cette question en entraina une autre.

Quelle texture et quel goût avaient ses lèvres?

Sans même s'en rendre compte il se pencha sur lui, comme attiré, et il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de sa cible.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Se demanda t-il.

Au même moment les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent et il fit un véritable bond en arrière, le cœur battant à toute allure.

« Tu faisais... quoi là? Demanda soupçonneusement le blond de sa voix enrouée, sa gorge était toujours aussi douloureuse.

« Mais...rien! Se défendit Harry très mal à l'aise...je vérifiais si tu avais toujours de la fièvre.

« Besoin de...te coller à moi pour ça? Tenta avec peine d'ironiser Draco qui se sentait toujours aussi mal.

« Pff! souffla le brun qui ne sut quoi dire et préféra ignorer la remarque...tu as encore de la fièvre et je t'ai amené ta soupe.

Il aida le blond à se redresser sur ses oreillers et se rassit à ses côtés, prenant le bol il lui présenta la cuillère pleine.

« J'espère que bientôt tu pourras manger tout seul! Grommela t-il gêné par le regard gris qui ne le quittait pas.

« Laisse...moi partir et...tu n'aura plus à le faire.

« Pas question! Répliqua aussi sec Harry...tu mérite quand même mieux que de finir avec cet homme, de toutes façons tu es trop bien pour lui.

Draco haussa un sourcil surprit et interrogateur.

« Ben quoi? C'est vrai! Répondit le brun à la question muette...je n'ai pas une aussi piètre opinion de toi que ce que tu imagines! Bougonna t-il.

Le blond ferma les yeux.

« Plus faim! Murmura t-il...fatigué.

« Je suis allé te chercher des médicaments! Fit Harry en posant le bol et se saisissant du sac...il y a des antibiotiques, un collutoire pour ta gorge et une crème...euh c'est un baume qu'il faut te mettre sur la poitrine ça dégagera tes poumons...tu vas pouvoir la mettre seul?

Draco fit non de la tête et sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Bon! Fit le brun en comprenant que c'était à lui de le faire...je te découvres et j'ouvre ta veste de pyjama! Prévint-il le blond tout en agissant.

Puis il ouvrit le pot, d'où une forte odeur, plutôt agréable, de menthe et d'eucalyptus s'échappa, et y trempa deux doigts, en ressortant une bonne dose de baume qu'il allait poser sur la poitrine de Draco quand il s'arrêta, déglutissant nerveusement à l'idée qu'il allait en quelque sorte le caresser.

Cette après-midi encore il aurait pu le faire sans aucun problème ni arrière-pensée, mais maintenant, vu ce que Blaise attendait de lui, tout avait changé, il ne le voyait plus de la même manière, la plus petite chose prenait un sens cachée et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu...attends...quoi? Souffla Draco impatient, il espérait que cela allait le soulager du feu qui brûlait ses poumons.

« Pardon! Tressaillit Harry qui posa le baume sur son torse et se mit à le masser doucement, étonné par la douceur de la peau si pâle du blond et ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer le dessin visible des abdominaux.

« En plus il est beau de partout! Pensa t-il...enfin je suppose que le reste est pareil.

Tout compte fait séduire Draco lui parut tout à coup une idée assez réjouissante, enfin si il parvenait, il était loin d'avoir la même confiance en lui que Blaise, mais bon essayer le tentait finalement.

Dans le même temps il prit une autre décision, si il parvenait à ce que Draco tombe amoureux de lui il ne le laisserait pas ensuite, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre par sa faute, il resterait donc près de lui en faisant en sorte qu'il finisse par se lasser de lui.

Même les vrais amours pouvaient avoir une fin non?

« Voilà j'ai finit! Dit-il quand le baume eut bien pénétré, d'un ton qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé face à Draco, et avec douceur il reboutonna la veste du blond dont il remonta aussi les couvertures...je vais te donner les antibiotiques et tu n'aura qu'à te servir du collutoire pour ta gorge quand tu voudras.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte sa voix avait prise une intonation comme féline, basse et voilée, et Draco le perçut mais sans comprendre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard en coin tandis que le brun sortait deux gélules de leur boîte.

« Tu ferais bien de te...servir toi-même de ce collutoire...t'as une drôle de voix Potter.

« Moi? Se récria Harry dont le timbre était redevenu normal...non, j'en ai pas besoin...tiens avales ça! Continua t-il en lui donnant les médicaments et en en approchant le verre d'eau quand Draco les eut mit dans sa bouche.

Ceci fait il fixa le blond longuement, il devait lui dire ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur la drogue mais il hésitait à parler, il se décida devant le froncement de sourcils agacé de Draco qui se demandait pourquoi il le fixait avec autant d'insistance.

« Il faut que je te mette au courant, nous savons maintenant quel genre de drogue te donnait cet homme, c'est une sorte d'hallucinogène, la drogue des chamans, c'est pas vraiment un nom mais elle en a pas d'autre, et en te faisant avaler ça il pouvait te faire croire n'importe quoi...du style le ciel est vert et le soleil bleu et toi tu y crois dur comme fer, je sais que c'est pas terrible comme exemple mais ça te donne quand même une idée...non, ne dis rien et écoutes-moi! Fit-il subitement en le voyant prêt à ouvrir la bouche et son regard gris devenir orageux...dans peu de temps, peut-être même dans quelques heures, tout tes vrais souvenirs vont resurgir... ce qui c'est réellement passé te reviendra...là il s'arrêta un instant ne sachant trop comment s'exprimer...ces souvenirs risquent d'être difficiles à supporter pour toi, et je veux juste que tu saches que nous serons là pour t'aider et pour en parler si tu le souhaites...je sais que tu as du mal à le croire mais je veux réellement t'aider.

« Je...comprends rien à ce que tu racontes! Répliqua le blond d'un air fermé.

« Ça va venir! Rétorqua Harry qui ne lui parla pas du philtre d'amour, ni du manque qu'il allait ressentir de cet homme, ce serait suffisamment dur comme ça pour Draco, sans compter qu'il se souviendrait sûrement tout seul du reste puisque la mémoire allait lui revenir...enfin voilà, je serais là si tu as besoin de moi.

« Je veux dormir! Fit simplement le blond qui ferma les yeux, il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter les élucubrations du brun que, dieu seul sait comment, Blaise avait réussit à convaincre.

Harry soupira, il imaginait la solitude et la douleur dans laquelle il allait se trouver face à tout ça, mais que pouvait-il y faire?

Pour le moment rien et il n'insista pas, à quoi bon? Il ne le croyait pas et il voyait bien qu'il était en train de l'agacer, si il n'avait pas été aussi malade il lui aurait sûrement déjà sauté dessus.

C'est quand il se souviendrait qu'il faudrait être là.

Il se leva, prit le plateau et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

« Echec et mat! Annonça fièrement Ron.

« Pfff! Souffla Blaise qui se sentit légèrement vexé, il était pourtant un bon joueur mais le rouquin venait de lui mettre une sacrée pâtée et tout ça en un rien de temps, il y avait de quoi se sentir un peu vexé.

« Tu es vraiment doué à ce jeu! Reconnut-il quand même bien volontiers...j'ai rien vu venir.

« Merci...il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas joué et j'ai apprécié cette partie.

« Tu te fous de moi là! Protesta le Serpentard...tu m'as lessivé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, cette partie n'avait rien d'excitant pour toi.

La réponse immédiate qui vint à l'esprit de Ron fut « Si, parce que toi tu l'es », mais bien sûr il la garda pour lui.

Il sourit tout en rangeant les pièces sur l'échiquier.

« Il est tard mais si tu veux on en refera une demain? Proposa t-il.

« Sans problème, et j'espère bien réussir à te battre à plate couture! Fit Blaise qui se leva et bâilla...tu as raison il est tard, je vais me coucher...bonne nuit! Termina t-il en sortant du salon.

Un sourire sur les lèvres Ron en fit autant peu après.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir prit une douche, et tout en remettant les vêtements dans lesquels il était arrivé, Blaise songea qu'il allait devoir aller chercher de quoi se changer, ainsi que pour Draco.

Il descendit à la cuisine où il trouva Ron qui venait juste de terminer la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour! L'accueillit le rouquin avec un sourire...assieds-toi c'est prêt.

« Bonjour! Répondit le Serpentard qui obéit en lui rendant son sourire.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel ils se servirent, puis après avoir avalé quelques gorgées de son café Blaise leva les yeux sur Ron.

« J'aurais besoin d'aller récupérer des vêtements pour Draco et moi, tu m'accompagnes?

« Oui je veux bien! Répondit le rouquin...il faudrait que je fasse quelques courses par la même occasion, les placards sont vides, on a un livreur qui vient une fois par semaine mais on avait pas prévu d'invités supplémentaires, ça te déranges pas?

« Bien sûr que non...on finit de déjeuner et on y va.

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry descendit à son tour ils étaient déjà partis, il avala une simple tasse de café et prépara un plateau pour Draco, juste une théière et deux toasts beurrés pour le cas où il irait mieux et aurait faim.

Il grimpa à l'étage et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Draco qui jouxtait la sienne, là il frappa deux coups rapides et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Le blond était à demi assit dans son lit, dos appuyé contre les oreillers remontés, et son regard était perdu sur les dessins de la couverture.

Totalement immobile il ne bougea pas quand Harry s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'observa un instant.

« On dirait que tu vas mieux! Constata le brun.

Draco tressaillit fortement en tournant les yeux vers lui, comme si il s'apercevait à peine de sa présence, et aussitôt il se tourna sur le côté, lui tournant le dos pour échapper à sa vue.

« Sors d'ici, laisses-moi tranquille! Fit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulut autoritaire mais qui fut à peine audible.

Harry fronça les sourcils et posa le plateau, il avait eut le temps de voir son regard, un regard comme égaré où flottait une sorte d'horreur et dans lequel les larmes étaient sur le point de jaillir.

Il comprit immédiatement.

« Ta mémoire est revenue c'est ça?

Draco ne répondit pas mais à la façon dont il tentait de contrôler sa respiration, sans y parvenir, le brun sut qu'il pleurait.

Et la colère saisit Harry, pas tourné vers le blond, mais vers celui qui lui avait fait subir tout ça.

Il comprit aussi qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse réagir, il ne devait pas le laisser s'enfermer dans le silence et l'apitoiement.

Il s'assit sur le matelas, le saisit par les épaules tout en le redressant et le secoua.

« Regardes-moi! Ordonna t-il...tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a fait n'est-ce pas?

Les larmes coulaient, silencieuses, sur les joues de Draco qui se refusa à le regarder en face et se laissa mollement aller contre lui, posant le front sur son épaule, il avait tant besoin d'un refuge, la honte le submergeait.

« Ces hommes! Souffla t-il d'une voix étranglée...je...j'ai...

« Écoutes moi! Le coupa Harry qui après une brève hésitation l'entoura de ses bras...oui il y a eut ces hommes et tu ne peux rien y changer, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal, ce n'était pas vraiment toi...tu ignorais ce que tu faisais! Martela t-il bien nettement...tu étais drogué, tu n'es pas responsable et tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable ni te torturer avec ça, tout est de la faute de ce sale type.

A ces mots Draco s'écarta brusquement pour cette fois le regarder bien en face, ses yeux gris étincelaient d'un profond désespoir où se lisait aussi de la honte et une sorte d'effroi.

« Mais je l'aime...il m'a donné un philtre pour ça aussi! Fit-il avec rage malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours...avec effet permanent je m'en souviens; ces deux sbires me maintenaient et il me l'a fait boire de force tout en m'expliquant, il savait que je ne m'en souviendrais pas avec la drogue...oh mon dieu c'est horrible, j'ai besoin de cet homme.

« Draco il faut que tu résiste! S'écria le brun, utilisant son prénom sans s'en rendre compte, ce que le blond ne releva pas pas non plus.

« JE PEUX PAS! cria ce dernier d'un ton désespéré avant de continuer plus calmement...je sais que je devrais mais je peux pas, tu comprends?...c'est comme un feu intérieur qui me brûle, j'ai besoin de le sentir, de le toucher...aides-moi Potter tu m'as dit que tu le ferais...ne me laisses pas sortir d'ici parce que sinon... il dû s'arrêter une seconde, sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle lui faisait de nouveau très mal...sinon je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de le rejoindre...s'il te plait!

Cet appel au secours fait d'une voix si rauque, brisée, et si inattendu de sa part, remua Harry qui prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je te promet de tout faire pour t'aider, je t'empêcherais de le rejoindre! Dit-il avec assurance en plongeant ses yeux vert dans le regard gris si perdu...oublies tout ça, fais-moi confiance.

Draco se mit à trembler de tout son corps et le brun s'aperçut qu'il redevenait brûlant.

« Tu t'agites trop et ta fièvre remonte, il faut que tu te repose.

Mais le blond fit non de la tête.

« Je voudrais d'abord prendre une douche...je...je me sens un peu sale.

Draco venait de dire sa phrase d'une voix si timide qu'Harry, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, ressentit l'envie de le protéger, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi et quelque part c'était dérangeant ce Malfoy qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Rien ne semblait plus pareil avec lui.

« Je vais t'accompagner à la salle de bain! Fit-il comprenant son besoin, et il l'aida à se lever.

Quelques instants plus tard il le laissait devant la douche pour aller lui chercher un de ses pyjama.

De retour dans la salle de bain il voulut l'attendre mais de l'intérieur de la cabine Draco lui dit qu'il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul.

Harry posa le pyjama et redescendit.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise arrivaient près du petit immeuble de grand standing au dernier étage duquel les Serpentard possédaient un très bel appartement.

Ils marchaient en discutant de choses et d'autres, et Blaise, qui mine de rien scrutait en même temps les alentours avec soin, attrapa brusquement le bras du rouquin pour le tirer dans un recoin de mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Ron qui n'eut pas vraiment besoin d'explication...il est là?

« Pas lui! Répondit le Serpentard...mais les deux qui gardaient la porte de la maison oui.

« Tu parles des deux hommes dans la voiture juste devant?

« Oui, apparemment ils surveillent l'entrée.

Ils les observèrent un moment en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Finit par demander Ron.

« Pas la peine de s'éterniser ici! Répondit Blaise...partons!

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise firent des achats en ville puis en fin de matinée ils revinrent.

Ils déposèrent d'abord tout ce qui était alimentaire dans la cuisine, puis Blaise monta pour déposer les paquets contenant les vêtements qu'il avait acheté.

Le rouquin lui se dirigea vers le salon et quand il y entra Harry qui s'y trouvait se leva du canapé.

« Draco se souvient! Fit-il.

« Ils sont ici! Fit Ron dans le même temps.

Ils s'entre regardèrent un instant durant lequel Blaise arriva.

Le brun lui répéta ce qu'il avait dit à son ami et le Serpentard fit une grimace.

« Comment il le prend?

« Assez mal...et il sait pour le philtre, il se souvient l'avoir bu de force...tu devrais aller le voir Blaise.

« Je sais! Soupira ce dernier...je n'osais pas depuis ce regard si haineux qu'il m'a jeté l'autre matin, ça m'a fait mal vous savez! Se confia t-il...mais là je vais aller le voir.

« D'abord expliquez moi, qui sont les ils qui sont ici? Demanda Harry.

« Les deux cerbères qui gardaient la porte de la maison où était retenu Draco! Expliqua Blaise.

« Tu crois que ce Stuart est ici aussi?

« Je pense oui, les deux molosses ont l'air trop crétins pour se débrouiller seul, ils ont les muscles mais plus haut c'est le vide total, le genre qui n'agit qu'avec des ordres bien précis autrement ils sont perdus.

« De toutes façons ils ne vous trouveront jamais ici! Intervint Ron...personne ne sait que vous êtes là, et en plus personne n'aurait l'idée de venir vous y chercher, vous êtes à l'abri...mais tu devrais éviter de sortir Blaise, moins on te voit et mieux c'est

« Tu as raison Ron! Fit Harry...et pour le moment le plus important c'est Draco, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que ce Stuart est à Londres, on doit d'abord le sortir d'affaire, on s'occupera plus tard de ces hommes si ils n'abandonnent pas.

Blaise nota immédiatement l'utilisation du prénom mais il n'en fit pas la remarque, peut-être à cause de ce qu'il lui avait demandé Harry ne voyait plus Malfoy mais Draco, c'était un changement notable, un peu comme lui ne voyait plus Weasley mais Ron, leurs relations changeaient parce que leur proximité les obligeaient à se découvrir, à se regarder pas seulement en surface.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Ron.

« Mais que veulent-ils? Malfoy ou les photos? S'enquit le rouquin...les deux?

Harry haussa les épaules avec une certaine hargne.

« C'est pas important, je détruirais ces hommes sans problème si il le faut, mais la priorité pour le moment c'est Draco

« Je suis d'accord avec toi! Fit Blaise qui se leva...je vais monter le voir...mais d'abord...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se rendit près de la cheminée sur laquelle était posée la boîte métallique, il l'ouvrit, prit les photos qu'il jeta dans le feu et ouvrant le flacon contenant la drogue il le vida dans les flammes.

« Une bonne chose de faite! Fit-il, aussitôt approuvé par les deux Gryffondor.

**&&&&.**

Quand il entra dans la chambre, après avoir frappé et avoir entendu un « Entrez » Blaise aperçut Draco debout devant la fenêtre, pas trop près pour éviter l'électrocution.

« Draco? Fit-il en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce...ça va? Potter m'a dit que ta mémoire était revenue.

Le blond se tourna lentement vers lui et lui sourit, un sourire triste et plein de remord.

« Blaise, je suis content de te voir...excuses-moi pour le comportement que j'ai eut envers toi...et merci d'être venu à mon secours, personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait.

« C'est...c'est normal, on est ami non? Répondit-il ému et baissant les yeux, son ami lui semblait si...si...il ne savait quoi au juste, triste? Désabusé? Sans espoir? Désarmé? Vulnérable et comme usé? C'était tout ça à la fois et ça lui fit mal au cœur, Draco c'était pas ça.

Sortant de ses pensées et relevant les yeux il s'aperçut que le blond s'était approché de lui et lui faisait maintenant face.

« Je suis tellement désolé Draco pour tout ça! Murmura t-il.

« Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai rencontré? Demanda ce dernier d'un ton bas.

«Si tu ressens le désir d'en parler, oui.

« Je veux que tu saches tout! Fit le blond qui épaules voûtées alla s'asseoir sur le lit, suivit par Blaise qui s'installa près de lui.

« La première fois où je l'ai vu c'était dans un bar! Commença Draco d'un ton monocorde...c'est ma conquête du moment qui m'y avait emmené, quand j'y suis entré Stuart était assit au comptoir...il ne m'a plus lâché des yeux, des yeux qui me faisaient froid dans le dos...les jours suivant je l'ai croisé partout sur mon chemin jusque devant mon hôtel, à croire qu'il me suivait, j'ai su après que c'était le cas, il me faisait surveiller par ses deux molosses, en moi il avait trouvé l'appât idéal qu'il cherchait pour ses magouilles...

le blond s'arrêta pour respirer profondément, ces souvenirs faisaient mal.

« Un soir ma conquête m'a invité à une grande soirée caritative où se trouvait tout le gratin de la ville, je l'ignorais mais parmi ces hommes riches se trouvaient ceux qui...ceux qui...

« Je comprends! Intervint Blaise qui posa une main sur l'une des siennes.

« Stuart est arrivé juste derrière nous et il m'a poursuivit sans cesse, dés que je me trouvais seul il cherchait à m'adresser la parole, j'avais beau le refouler il revenait à la charge, les gens finissait par croire qu'on était ensemble, et je pense que c'était ce qu'il voulait qu'ils croient, il préparait le terrain en quelque sorte...ça m'a tellement énervé que j'ai quitté la soirée sans attendre mon petit-ami...arrivé dehors j'ai même pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, quelqu'un m'a attrapé par derrière et m'a collé un morceau de tissu imbibé de chloroforme sur le nez...je me suis réveillé dans la maison où tu m'a trouvé, j'étais allongé sur un lit auquel on m'avait attaché...et Stuart était là, il me regardait et tenait un flacon à la main...

Draco dû s'arrêter de nouveau pour déglutir, ce moment était si présent dans son esprit.

« J'ai hurlé de rage! Reprit-il...mais lui il ne faisait que sourire à mes insultes et puis il m'a montré le flacon et m'a dit « Toi qui est sorcier tu dois connaître ça, c'est un philtre d'amour et très puissant il parait, avec ça et un petit quelque chose d'autre que je te donnerais ensuite c'est ton amour que tu me crieras bientôt et tu te soumettra de ton plein gré à toutes mes volontés »...tu ne peux pas savoir le sentiment d'horreur que j'ai ressentit à ce moment-là...j'ai hurlé encore plus fort et j'ai essayé de me débattre pour me libérer, mais ses deux acolytes sont entrés, ils m'ont maintenu tandis qu'il m'obligeait à boire...la suite tu la connais.

« Ces hommes! Demanda Blaise doucement...il comptait les faire chanter avec les photos que j'ai subtilisé c'est ça?

« Oui plus tard, il fallait d'abord qu'il se fasse 'son album' comme il disait...tu as volé les photos?

Blaise lui expliqua rapidement qu'il s'était emparé des clichés et du flacon de drogue.

« Blaise personne ne doit les voir...j'en mourrais de honte.

Ce dernier entoura ses épaules d'un bras affectueux en voyant ses yeux gris se remplir de larmes.

« T'inquiètes pas personne ne les a vu, je les ai brûlées et j'ai jeté la drogue...rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je t'avais accompagné.

« Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, il avait jeté son dévolu sur moi et que tu sois là n'aurait rien changé! il secoua lentement la tête, ses traits se crispant douloureusement...ces hommes sont des souvenirs atroces, mais tu sais ce qui est le plus dur?

« Quoi?

« C'est que je suis en manque de lui, je voudrais qu'il soit là, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, j'ai mal quand je pense à lui, ça me dévore de l'intérieur...je suis amoureux d'une ordure et je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça...je n'ai qu'une envie, le retrouver, et si je sors d'ici je sais que tôt ou tard c'est ce que je ferais, est-ce que tu peux imaginer ça Blaise? Moi et ce...cet homme?... je ne veux pas continuer comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'inquiéta aussitôt ce dernier.

« Je refuse de passer ma vie à subir cet amour immonde...je préfère mourir! Souffla Draco en baissant la tête.

« Ne dis pas ça! S'affola Blaise...il y a une solution, un antidote.

« Il y a un antidote? Répéta le blond qui releva vivement la tête...il y a vraiment un antidote?

Blaise se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se demandant si il ne venait pas de faire une erreur, mais il le fixait avec tant d'espoir, comment ne pas lui dire la vérité?

« Mais réponds! S'impatienta Draco...quel antidote?

« Potter!

Le blond haussa les sourcils et le fixa sans comprendre.

« Potter?...comment ça Potter? Lui il connait l'antidote, c'est ça que tu veux dire?

« Pas vraiment...en fait l'antidote c'est lui.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

« Il faut que je t'explique! Rajouta hâtivement Blaise...voilà, l'antidote c'est un amour véritable et sincère, c'est quelqu'un qui connait très bien le sujet qui me l'a expliqué...un sorcier que tu connais pas...et il m'a dit que lui seul peut annuler les effets de ce philtre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire là-dedans? S'enquit Draco en fronçant les sourcils, il avait peur de comprendre, Blaise ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ce qu'il croyait qu'il voulait dire?

Ce dernier qui cherchait à toute vitesse de quelle façon présenter les choses au mieux pour l'inciter à accepter, eut une idée, il allait juste un peu arranger les paroles du vieux professeur, rien de bien méchant.

« D'après ce sorcier il est le seul homme dont tu pourrais réellement tomber amoureux...il...il a vu ça dans les astres ou je sais pas quoi, il en est sûr et certain et il n'y a aucun doute là dessus c'est ton seul antidote possible...et puis heu comment dire?...en fait Potter était d'accord pour essayer de te séduire...bon tu devais pas être au courant c'est vrai...

Le blond qui l'écoutait en restait sans voix.

« Mais finalement c'est pas plus mal que tu le soit! Continua imperturbablement Blaise d'un air innocent...l'idéal ce serait que vous commenciez par sortir ensemble, le reste viendra tout seul.

« Attends! Parvint enfin à dire Draco, sortant de sa stupéfaction...tu veux dire que vous en avez déjà parlé et qu'il était d'accord pour me séduire?

« Oui.

Le blond secoua lentement la tête, il n'en revenait pas.

« Non mais tu crois vraiment que moi je pourrai tomber amoureux de Potter?...c'est...c'est...

Draco ne trouvait même pas le mot assez fort pour s'exprimer...inconcevable! Finit-il par dire en désespoir de cause.

« Mais non pas tant que ça je t'assure...seulement pour ça il faudrait que vous vous donniez une chance d'y arriver et un peu de temps! Affirma Blaise qui plongea ses yeux sombres bien droit dans le regard gris...franchement tu crois pas qu'il vaut mieux l'aimer lui que l'autre ordure? Et puis quelle autre solution tu as? À part celle de te suicider évidemment.

Le blond ne répondit pas et parut se recroqueviller sur lui-même, il avait la sensation que sa vie ne lui appartenait même plus et d'être au bord d'un gouffre, et il n'avait pas le courage d'argumenter, du courage il n'en avait pour rien du tout à vrai dire, il était comme vidé, mais il n'était pas stupide et comprit que Blaise n'avait pas tort, c'était Stuart, Potter ou le suicide, le choix était plus que limité et il n'y avait pas de quoi tergiverser.

Si le brun pouvait être sa bouée alors pourquoi pas? Même si c'était l'idée la plus tordue qu'il ait jamais entendu.

« Tu as raison, pourquoi ne pas essayer après tout? Au point où j'en suis je ne risque plus rien!Abandonna t-il avec un soupir de lassitude...je suis fatigué, tu veux bien parler de tout ça à Potter?...j'ai besoin de dormir un peu.

Blaise opina en se levant et le regarda se glisser entre les draps, un pincement au cœur, tout les gestes du blond étaient lourds, comme si tout lui pesait, et il n'aimait pas lui voir cet air abattu et triste.

Quand Draco ferma les yeux il sortit de la chambre et descendit.

**&&&&.**

Blaise retrouva les deux Gryffondor dans la cuisine, Ron était devant la cuisinière, il faisait cuire des steaks dans une poêle, de la purée était prête dans une casserole, et Harry préparait une salade sur la table.

« Comment il va? Lui demanda le brun.

« Pas terrible! Répondit le Serpentard en s'asseyant...il m'a raconté comment il avait rencontré cet homme.

Devant les deux regards curieux qui le fixèrent brusquement il entreprit de leur rapporter le récit de Draco.  
« Ça confirme ce qu'on pensait! Constata Harry quand il se tu.

« Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire! Fit Blaise en regardant le brun.

« Vas-y je t'écoute!

«Je lui ai tout dit sur l'antidote et il est d'accord pour sortir avec toi.

Là il y eut subitement un gros blanc, comme si tout c'était arrêté dans la pièce, et durant lequel Harry cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises.

« Qu...quoi?

« Tu étais d'accord pour le séduire non? Répliqua Blaise qui évita de préciser qu'il avait un peu mentit à Draco...et bien là ça va être encore plus facile, vous sortez ensemble et vous laissez venir...débrouilles-toi quand même pour faire tout ce qu'il faut, te laisses pas aller.

« Mais...mais...mais...  
Le Serpentard entendit un petit rire, qu'on tentait d'étouffer, et il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron qui leur tournait le dos et vit ses épaules tressauter, au moins lui prenait très bien la chose, ça avait l'air de l'amuser et il sourit lui aussi intérieurement

Il ramena son regard sur Harry, toujours sous le choc.

« Écoutes il pense même à se suicider, t'imagine à quel point il est désespéré?...il n'y a que toi qui puisse le sortir de là.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr que ça va marcher? S'exclama le brun, reprenant pied.

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué! Rétorqua Blaise en haussant les épaules...et puis j'en ai la conviction c'est tout.

Au même moment Ron se retourna et tendit un plateau à Harry, avec une assiette contenant un steak et de la purée.

« Tiens, montes ça à...ton petit-ami.

« Ron? Répliqua le brun en le prenant.

« Oui?

« La ferme!

**&&&&.**

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre Harry s'arrêta, hésitant, qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire? Comment devait-il se comporter maintenant?

Puis, ne pouvant rester là indéfiniment, il prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

Après tout il verrait bien.

Draco semblait dormir et comme d'habitude il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit.

Là, ne sachant trop quoi faire il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et fixa le visage du blond.

« Blaise t'a parlé? Fit brusquement ce dernier, qui ne dormait pas tant que ça, sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Oui.

Il y eut un long silence un peu tendu auquel Harry mit un terme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant?

« Je ne sais pas! Répondit Draco qui ouvrit les yeux, et le brun fut surprit de les voir si éteints...c'est très étrange comme situation.

Ils se fixèrent un instant et le brun comprit que c'était à lui d'agir, mais en douceur et sans brusquerie, le blond paraissait trop mal à l'aise et aussi rigide qu'une statue de pierre.

Les questions qu'il s'était posé la veille à son sujet lui revinrent à l'esprit et il eut un petit sourire.

« Je peux t'embrasser?

« Tu penses pouvoir me faire tomber raide dingue avec un baiser? Ironisa le blond, plutôt pour cacher sa gêne et son angoisse que pour autre chose.

« Sait-on jamais! Riposta Harry qui leva une main, un peu hésitante, pour l'approcher de son visage, lui caressant une joue d'un très léger frôlement...toi comme moi sommes d'accord pour essayer non?

Draco s'était légèrement crispé à son contact mais il fit oui de la tête.

Le brun se pencha, rapprochant lentement son visage du sien, jusqu'à poser très doucement les lèvres sur les siennes.

Il avait sa réponse, elles étaient douces et souples ses lèvres, et quand elles s'entrouvrirent pour lui laisser le passage il approfondit leur baiser avec plaisir et une curiosité certaine.

Ce fut doux et aucun des deux ne sembla pressé d'y mettre un terme, c'était tellement étonnant de se découvrir de cette façon, bien qu'ils durent quand même finir par se séparer au bout d'un moment.

Mais Harry ne s'écarta que peu, laissant leurs visages tout proches et lui souriant.

« Alors t'es raide dingue? S'amusa t-il.

« A peu près autant que toi.

« En tout cas je peux dire que tes baisers ne sont pas désagréables du tout...ouai, je m'y attendait pas mais t'as bon goût Malfoy.

« Crétin!

« On peut recommencer pour que je vérifie mieux? Demanda le brun qui eut un petit rire, content de voir que la façon légère dont il agissait semblait détendre le blond et rendait la situation un peu plus aisée.

« Fais attention c'est toi qui va tomber raide dingue!

« J'en prends le risque! Murmura Harry qui s'empara de nouveau de sa bouche.

**&&&&.**

Pendant ce temps Ron et Blaise avaient mangé et ce dernier proposa une nouvelle partie d'échec, proposition accepté avec enthousiasme par le rouquin.

**&&&&.**

Ce second baiser fut aussi doux et long que le premier, et quand ils se séparèrent cette fois Harry se redressa complètement, la façon d'embrasser du blond était excitante et le désir avait envahit le creux de ses reins, mais c'était quand même un peu tôt pour tenter d'aller plus loin.

Sans compter qu'il sentait que Draco n'était pas prêt du tout à franchir ce cap.

« Ça confirme? S'enquit ce dernier.

« Oui, je m'habituerais très facilement à tes baisers! répondit gaiement le brun...je m'étonne moi-même...quoi? S'exclama t-il en le voyant froncer brusquement les sourcils.

« Tu trouves pas ça choquant? Fit le blond tout en baissant les yeux sur la couverture qu'il se mit à fixer.

« Quoi nous deux?...pas autant que ce que j'aurais cru finalement, pourquoi?

« Mais parce que je dois tomber amoureux par obligation en quelque sorte! S'anima subitement Draco en relevant les yeux...amoureux de toi en plus, alors moi ça me choque...mais pour toi c'est plus facile! Continua t-il d'un ton bas et morne, en perdant soudain toute animation...tu n'es pas obligé de m'aimer toi, d'ailleurs je sais que tu ne le pourrais pas...je suis sûr que tout ça doit te faire bien rire! Termina t-il dans un souffle.

« Tu te trompe! Rétorqua Harry fermement et sans plus aucune trace d'amusement dans son expression...je ne trouve rien de drôle à ta situation et si c'est vrai que je ne suis pas obligé de t'aimer rien ne dit que cela n'arrivera pas...et tu sais pourquoi?...parce que je me suis récemment aperçut que je te trouvais beau Malfoy, tu me plait et pour tout t'avouer tes baisers sont loin de m'avoir laisser indifférent, en ce moment même je te désire...ça te surprends? Fit-il en voyant son air abasourdis...c'est pourtant la stricte vérité, alors tomber amoureux de toi n'a rien d'impossible, et je te l'ai dit, j'en prends le risque.

Le ton du brun était si empreint de sincérité que Draco ne sut quoi dire, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que le brun puisse être physiquement attiré par lui.

« On aurait l'air ridicules amoureux tous les deux! Murmura t-il.

« Oui mais on s'en foutrait parce qu'on ne verrait plus que nous.

Enfin le blond eut un sourire, petit mais un sourire quand même.

« Tu ne changes pas Potter, tu n'en a toujours fait qu'à ta tête et tu t'es toujours foutu de ce que pensent les autres.

« Sauf de ceux qui comptent pour moi...et ils sont pas nombreux...tu devrais manger maintenant autrement ça va être froid, tu sais si tu te sens bien tu peux descendre te joindre à nous quand tu veux.

« Non! Se récria vivement Draco qui n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait peur de quitter cette pièce, ici il se sentait à l'abri...je me sens pas assez en forme pour ça et je préfère rester là.

« Tu vas t'ennuyer enfermé dans cette chambre.

« C'est pas grave.

« Je sais ce que je vais faire! S'écria Harry qui sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte...je reviens plus tard.

**&&&&.**

« Je sors! Annonça Harry qui passa en coup de vent dans le salon, pour prévenir Ron et Blaise, avant de quitter la maison.

« J'ai l'impression que tout c'est bien passé là-haut! Fit le rouquin qui menton dans une main, coude sur la table basse autour de laquelle ils s'étaient assit en tailleur sur des coussins, était à demi perdu dans la contemplation du Serpentard, en particuliers de sa bouche, qui réfléchissait au coup qu'il devait jouer.

« Je le savais! Répondit vaguement ce dernier les yeux rivés sur l'échiquier et tentant d'anticiper la réaction qu'aurait Ron si il bougeait telle ou telle pièce...qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

« M'embrasser!

Blaise qui allait pour jouer s'immobilisa brusquement, une main en l'air, tandis que ses sourcils se haussaient et que ses yeux sombres venaient se river à ceux du rouquin qui rougit fortement mais ne les baissa pas, sa demande avait fusée presque malgré lui mais il ne chercha pas à la nier.

« J'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire?

« Je...je te demande juste un baiser, pour voir...mais si tu veux pas je comprendrais...je...je veux pas que tu t'y sente forcé.

Sans rien dire de plus le Serpentard se leva, fit le tour de la table et vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

« Pourquoi? Demanda t-il simplement en le prenant par le menton et le scrutant avec attention.

« Je ne sais pas! Souffla Ron qui avait du mal à soutenir son regard intense...par...par curiosité.

Sans insister Blaise pencha légèrement la tête et vint s'emparer de sa bouche, glissant en même temps sa main sur la nuque du rouquin, qui s'enflamma rapidement sous son baiser expert et très sensuel, avant de le repousser en douceur et de se lever pour regagner sa place.

Son visage était fermé et il ressentait une douleur au niveau du cœur, il avait l'impression que Ron aurait demandé la même chose à quiconque aurait été à sa place et ça le blessait.

« Ta curiosité est satisfaite? S'enquit-il d'un ton qu'il chercha à rendre aussi neutre que possible...tu sais je pense que tu devrais sortir un peu plus et rencontrer du monde, tu es trop seul.

Et malgré tous ses sens en émoi, et son cœur qui battait plus fort qu'un tambour, Ron comprit qu'il venait de le froisser, Blaise avait dû se croire obligé d'accéder à son envie et s'était forcé.

Il ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il n'avait pas eut envie de l'embrasser lui.

« Je m'excuse! Murmura le rouquin en baissant la tête, et sous une brusque envie de pleurer il se leva...je ne voulais pas te faire faire quelque chose contre ton gré...et...et ce n'est pas parce que je me sens seul que je voulais que tu m'embrasse, c'est parce que c'est toi, et toi seul...mais j'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas te plaire.

Puis brusquement il fit volte-face et quitta rapidement la pièce, grimpant l'escalier tout aussi vite.

**&&&&.**

Totalement chamboulé et les yeux brouillés par les larmes Ron entra dans la chambre de Draco au lieu de la sienne qui se trouvait en face.

Mais il fallut qu'il arrive au milieu de la pièce, et qu'il croise le regard du blond, assit dans son lit, pour s'en rendre compte.

« Malfoy?...euh...désolé, je crois que je me suis trompé de chambre!

« Toujours aussi tête en l'air on dirait! Rétorqua avec indifférence le blond qui ne parut pas perturbé du tout par son intrusion.

« Non...mais...

« En plus tu pleures!

« Non je pleure pas.

« Ah...alors c'est bien imité.

« Je...je viens de faire une bourde! Avoua Ron sans savoir pourquoi.

« Racontes-moi tes malheurs j'oublierais peut-être les miens.

Le rouquin s'approcha à pas lents et avec hésitation.

« Tu vas te foutre de moi!

« Ça me ferait du bien, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas ri.

Draco semblait triste, lointain, il parlait avec indifférence comme si tout lui importait peu, mais ce fut tout ça qui bizarrement incita Ron à se confier.

Il alla prendre la chaise et revint s'installer près du lit.

**&&&&.**

« Voilà! Temina t-il...toi on te demande de tomber amoureux de Harry, moi je suis tombé amoureux de Blaise sans qu'on me demande rien...c'est con quand même la vie!

Et Draco se mit à rire, pas longtemps et pas fort, mais l'espace d'un instant ce fut un rire venu du fond du cœur.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

*******JOYEUX NOËL*******

**&&&&.**

**Je vous souhaite de passer un super réveillon et de recevoir tout plein de cadeaux.**

**Bisous à vous.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

« Tu sais ce qui m'étonne Weasley? Fit Draco en reprenant son sérieux.

« Non, quoi?

« C'est que Blaise n'ai pas cherché à aller plus loin...c'est pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

« Au contraire c'est normal puisque je lui plais pas! Rétorqua le rouquin en faisant une grimace de déception.

« Dans ce cas-là il ne t'aurait même pas embrassé! Riposta le blond qui haussa les épaules...il n'est pas du genre à se prendre la tête à ce niveau-là.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'il est possible que je lui plaise? S'écria Ron, et ses yeux bleu, grands ouverts, brillaient d'un espoir subit.

« Pourquoi tu vas pas directement lui poser la question au lieu de te planquer? S'enquit Draco...qu'est-ce que tu risque?

Le rouquin le fixa un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis il se leva d'un air décidé.

« Tu as raison, j'y vais!

Il fit deux pas vers la porte puis s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Heu...je voulais te dire...je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé! Dit-il avec hésitation.

Le blond qui le regardait détourna la tête et fixa le plafond.

« Vas voir Blaise! Fit-il avec une expression fermée et le ton empreint de lassitude.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et Harry fit irruption dans la pièce, suivit par quatre hommes qui portaient des cartons.

« Posez tout ça ici! Leur dit-il avant de se tourner vers Draco, et là il resta bête, le blond semblait comme s'être enfoncé dans son oreiller, il avait remonté les couvertures jusque sous son menton, les tenant serrées dans ses mains crispées et son regard était effrayé.

« Ron raccompagnes ces messieurs s'il te plait! Jeta t-il à son ami avant de s'approcher de Draco.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre! Lui dit-il doucement...ce sont juste des livreurs...regarde ils s'en vont.

« Je n'ai pas peur! Rétorqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils et un peu plus à l'aise en voyant la porte se refermer sur les intrus..

« Ne ment pas, je l'ai bien vu! Le contra le brun en s'asseyant près de lui...j'espère que tu sais qu'ici tu ne risque rien alors expliques-moi d'où te vient cette réaction.

« Laisses-moi tranquille! Ordonna Draco qui lui tourna le dos en se couchant sur le côté...sors d'ici!

« Pas question! Riposta Harry...mais je vais te laisser le temps pour me répondre...je vais t'installer ta télé et ranger le reste.

Il se leva et commença à défaire les cartons.

Au bout de quelques minutes, rongé de plus en plus par la curiosité, le blond se retourna pour regarder.

« C'est quoi tout ça? Ne pu t-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Comme tu le sais la magie est proscrite ici pour le moment alors j'ai acheté une télé, des livres, des jeux...tout pour pas que tu t'ennuie! Fit Harry qui posa la télé sur la table et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire...je prends soin de mon petit ami!

« Je ne suis pas ton petit ami! Répliqua Draco d'un ton acerbe.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas? Fit le brun qui vint se rasseoir près de lui...on était d'accord non? On dirait que tu es en colère, dis-moi ce qu'il y a..

Ce disant il approcha une main pour lui caresser le visage et le blond voulut l'en empêcher en repoussant sa main, mais ce fut Harry qui se saisit de la sienne.

« J'ai été plus rapide! S'amusa t-il en se penchant sur lui...j'ai droit à un baiser? Murmura t-il en s'arrêtant à deux centimètres de sa bouche.

« Tires-toi Potter! Grommela Draco sans bouger.

« Non, je veux un baiser et ensuite je veux que tu me parles...je ne partirais pas, et tu sais que je peux être très têtu.

Tout doucement sa bouche franchit les deux centimètres et il s'empara de celle du blond qui répondit au baiser après un temps d'arrêt.

« Tu sais! Murmura le brun après qu'ils se soient séparés...j'ai l'impression que tu apprécies mes baisers autant que moi j'apprécie les tiens...c'est quand même un bon début non?

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer, il était assez honnête pour ne pas le contredire, c'était vrai qu'il aimait sa façon de l'embrasser.

Toujours penché sur lui et son regard rivé au sien, Harry se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Maintenant expliques-moi!

Il y eut un long silence.

« S'il te plait! Murmura le brun...tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider.

« Si tu veux tout savoir j'ai peur de sortir de cette chambre j'ai peur de l'extérieur et surtout de moi-même je n'ai pas confiance en moi tu comprends? Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai vu ces hommes inconnus ça a été plus fort que moi j'ai sentit la panique m'envahir, j'ai eut peur même si c'est idiot.

Draco avait parlé très vite et sans respirer, et il dû prendre une longue inspiration quand il eut terminé, il baissa les yeux en même temps pour échapper au regard vert, ce n'était pas le genre d'aveux facile pour lui.

Harry lui sourit et sa main qui lui caressait les cheveux descendit sur le visage du blond dont il suivit d'un doigt la mâchoire.

« Tu as eut peur qu'ils t'approchent?

Draco cligna des yeux en guise d'assentiment tout en déglutissant nerveusement, même si c'était pour l'aider cette conversation était très dérangeante pour lui .

« Pourtant tu n'as pas peur de moi ni de Ron! Constata le brun...même quand je te touche.

Le blond haussa légèrement les épaules tout en levant les yeux vers lui.

« C'est pas pareil avec vous je vous connais depuis trop longtemps, et j'ai jamais eut peur de vous! Fit Draco qui retrouva un instant un ancien regard de défi avant de le perdre et de rajouter doucement et avec lenteur... Je crois...oui je crois que c'est parce que j'ai confiance en vous.

Harry eut un grand sourire et ressentit une satisfaction intense à cet aveu.

« Merci...tu sais je pense que c'est un peu normal ta réaction, mais je suis certain que ça va passer rapidement...et dis-toi bien que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal! Termina t-il en se saisissant de sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

Puis comprenant à quel point tout cela pouvait être difficile pour le blond, et ne voulant pas plus l'incommoder il le lâcha et se leva.

« Bon, il faut que je finisse de ranger tout ça.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir raccompagné les livreurs à la porte Ron se rendit dans le salon, Blaise y était, debout devant la porte-fenêtre et mains dans les poches de son jeans il regardait à l'extérieur.

Le rouquin s'avança et s'arrêta à deux pas derrière lui.

« Blaise, on peut parler?

« Tu me plait Ron! Fit aussitôt le Serpentard sans se retourner...mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'amener ce que tu attends.

Le cœur de Ron se mit à battre fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

« Tu veux un grand amour! Expliqua Blaise qui cette fois se retourna pour lui faire face...et moi je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être amoureux, je ne l'ai jamais été...comment sait-on quand on aime quelqu'un?

Le rouquin ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine même il savait très bien que le Serpentard n'était pas amoureux de lui, lui il l'était, il était tombé presque immédiatement sous son charme, c'était comme ça il n'y pouvait rien.

Il ne l'avait pas cherché c'était venu tout seul, de toute manière votre cœur vous demande rarement votre avis, il tombe amoureux sans vous prévenir ni sans même vous demander si ça vous convient ou pas.

« Si un jour tu l'es tu ne te posera même plus la question! Répondit-il doucement en s'approchant tout près de lui...Blaise, si au moins je te plait tu veux bien sortir avec moi? Termina t-il en rougissant.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal! Fit le Serpentard en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans le regard azur.

« Tu m'en ferais plus en refusant! Murmura Ron... je...j'ai...j'ai tellement envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasses, s'il te plait!

Blaise combla rapidement la distance qui les séparait pour saisir son visage entre ses mains en coupe et sourit doucement.

« Ne me supplie pas, je te l'ai dit tu me plait, et moi aussi j'en ai envie.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux quand le Serpentard prit possession de sa bouche, et il passa les bras autour de son cou alors que leur baiser s'éternisait.

Collé à Blaise il avait la sensation d'avoir trouvé sa place.

Harry qui finissait de ranger les livres jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco et fronça les sourcils.

Couché sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond et les mâchoires paraissant serrées à craquer le blond semblait plongé dans des pensées douloureuses, et il donnait l'impression de vouloir les fuir mais sans y parvenir.

Le brun comprit aussitôt et vint rapidement près du lit, là il grimpa dessus et s'assit à cheval sur les hanches de Draco, puis il se pencha sur lui en prenant appuie sur ses mains qu'il plaça de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Arrêtes de penser à lui! Ordonna t-il...regardes moi.

Le regard gris embué et où se lisait de l'effroi se fixa au sien.

« C'est horrible cette sensation! Murmura le blond...je le hais et je l'aime encore plus, j'ai tellement besoin de sa présence que ça me fait mal, c'est comme si il y avait un incendie en moi...aides-moi Harry.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre le brun se pencha encore et s'empara de sa bouche, l'embrassant lentement.

Mais Draco le saisit par les cheveux, y glissant ses doigts qui se crispèrent tandis que son baiser se faisait brusquement furieux et qu'il renversait Harry sous lui.

Comme dans un état second le blond sembla prit d'une véritable frénésie et se mit à le déshabiller hâtivement, l'embrassant toujours aussi furieusement par à-coup.

Cette frénésie éveilla le désir du brun qui se laissa faire et répondit aux caresses, gémissant de plaisir quand Draco se plaça entre ses jambes et l'attira sur ses cuisses pour pénétrer en lui.

Mais là le blond s'arrêta subitement, son regard s'écarquilla, horrifié par les souvenirs qui venaient brutalement de s'imposer à son esprit, des scènes qu'il aurait voulut pouvoir oublier.

« Non! Murmura t-il en secouant lentement la tête...non pas ça!

Il fit un mouvement dans l'intention de sauter du lit, mais vif comme l'éclair Harry se redressa et le saisit dans ses bras pour le retenir, le serrant fort quand il tenta de se débattre pour lui échapper.

« Calmes-toi! Lui dit-il doucement, la bouche tout près de son oreille et lui maintenant la tête d'une main ferme au creux de son cou...dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

« C'est comme avec ces hommes! Souffla Draco qui tremblait maintenant et se laissa aller contre lui...quand ils prenaient leurs plaisir...c'est sale,sale,sale.

« Chut, non! Murmura le brun qui sans le lâcher le fit s'allonger et se maintint au-dessus de lui pour le regarder...ce n'est pas sale! Rajouta t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le regard gris était littéralement scotché au sien, s'y accrochant pour se rassurer, et Harry sourit.

« Toi et moi ça n'a rien à voir avec ces hommes! Continua t-il sur le même ton bas...absolument rien, et je vais te le prouver.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse s'enfermer dans des idées pareilles.

Il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser, avec beaucoup de douceur, longuement, et quand il le sentit se détendre un peu il commença à le caresser, avec toujours la même douceur.

Cela lui prit infiniment de patience et de maîtrise pour contenir son propre désir, mais Draco finit par répondre.

Quand sa respiration se fit presque haletante et qu'il l'entendit gémir il se redressa et s'assit à cheval sur son bassin, s'empalant de lui-même sur la virilité du blond.

Ce dernier le saisit par les hanches, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides tandis qu'Harry prenait appuie des deux mains sur sa poitrine.

Quelques instants plus tard l'orgasme les fit crier tous les deux, et le brun se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

Il y eut un silence le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles et que les battements de leurs cœurs se calment, puis Harry tourna la tête vers Draco.

« Maintenant tu peux plus dire que tu n'est pas mon petit ami.

Le blond qui ne le regardait pas resta silencieux et le brun se redressa sur un coude pour mieux le voir.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?

« Chaque fois que je pense à ces hommes j'ai envie de vomir! Murmura songeusement Draco sourcils froncés...avec toi non.

« C'est une bonne chose non? Répondit Harry qui sourit et chercha à le dérider...alors tu m'aimes?

« Non!

Le brun ressentit un drôle de pincement au niveau du cœur qu'il ne su trop à quoi attribuer, peut-être parce qu'il appréciait de plus en plus le blond, il avait envie de compter pour lui.

« Ça viendra! assura t-il.

**&&&&.**

Stuart rageait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, les deux crétins congénitaux qui lui servaient de larbins ne venaient que pour lui répéter la même chose.

« Rien à signaler, pas de nouvelle!

Ces deux-là il les avait embauché il y avait quelques années pour travailler sur les terres du ranch qu'il possédait en Australie, un ranch à la bonne terre et très florissant du temps de ses parents, mais après leur mort tout avait périclité, il était incapable de gérer correctement et à cause de son sale caractère les ouvriers étaient partis un à un, il les maudissait parce que pour lui c'était de leur faute si il s'était retrouvé quasi dans la misère, lui qui méritait beaucoup mieux que cette vie.

Il avait une très haute opinion de lui-même et il estimait mériter de vivre dans le luxe sans avoir à lever le petit doigt pour gagner l'argent, ainsi il haïssait le monde entier d'être condamné à cette galère.

Seul les deux crétins étaient restés.

Jusqu'au jour où partit à la recherche de quelques bêtes égarées il avait dû s'enfoncer aussi loin qu'il pouvait dans le désert, et là il était tombé sur une sorte de cérémonie.

Elle avait lieu dans une espèce de cuvette naturelle entourée de collines composées de gros rochers et c'est planqué derrière l'un d'entre eux qu'il y avait assisté.

Il comprenait la langue des aborigènes grâce à celle qui lui avait servit de nourrice et était repartit dans sa tribut quand il l'avait viré sans ménagement, elle était devenue trop vieille pour travailler et pour lui elle n'était plus qu'une bouche inutile à nourrir.

Quand il avait comprit ce que pouvait faire la drogue, que le chaman avait donné à un des participants, et vu les effets, il avait immédiatement imaginé tout ce que lui pourrait en faire.

C'était finit la galère, à lui la belle vie.

Un peu plus tard il était revenu avec ses deux larbins, et à la première occasion ils avait enlevé le chaman.

Il avait dû 's'amuser' durant presque un mois avec le vieil homme, particulièrement coriace, avant qu'il lui livre ses secrets, mais il les avait obtenu, bien que dans le lot il n'y en ai que deux qui l'ai intéressé, le drogue des chamans bien sûr, et un philtre d'amour, ça pouvait toujours servir.

Il l'avait obligé ensuite à fabriquer les deux avec ce que le vieil homme possédait comme ingrédients, il les portait dans une petite sacoche de cuir, dont il ne se séparait jamais, attachée à sa ceinture.

Stuart n'avait noté que la drogue, pour le philtre un seul lui suffisait, à ce moment-là il n'était d'ailleurs pas encore très sûr d'en avoir l'utilité, car il y avait de toute façon un gros problème pour pouvoir refaire l'une ou l'autre de ces drogues, à dose différente elles nécessitaient toutes les deux un ingrédient extrêmement rare, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les chamans les utilisaient très peu.

Il fallait pour chaque drogue un champignon qui ne poussait que dans certains endroits d'Australie, pays où en poussait des milliers d'espèces différentes.

Celui qui était nécessaire ne sortait de terre que tous les dix ans environ, pour une courte saison, et uniquement si dans l'année il y avait eut de fortes pluies, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement courant dans ce pays désertique, autrement dit Stuart savait avoir peu de chance de refaire son stock avant quelques années au moins.

Pour venir en France et y acheter une maison il avait vendu tout son bétail ainsi que quelques arpents de ses terres qui jouxtaient celles de son voisin le plus proche, à trente kilomètre de son propre ranch, et persuadé que sa fortune était assuré grâce à son plan, surtout après être tombé sur Draco, il avait mené grand train, dépensant sans compter.

Malheureusement tout avait mal tourné et bientôt il ne lui resterait rien.

Il devait retrouver le blond.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

Quand Stuart pensait à Blaise il enrageait encore plus, il savait qui il était, Draco lui avait parlé de lui, et il se disait qu'il aurait dû s'en débarrasser pour de bon quand il était venu sonner à sa porte.

Maintenant par sa faute il avait tout perdu, Draco, les photos et la drogue des chamans, il ne lui restait rien.

Tous ses rêves de vivre dans l'argent facile s'étaient envolés, enfin presque.

Parce que tout bien réfléchit finalement le philtre d'amour qu'il lui avait donné allait peut-être lui servir, grâce à lui il restait sous son emprise et tôt ou tard Draco ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de revenir vers lui.

Oh bien sûr il aurait retrouvé la mémoire et lui en voudrait sûrement, il faudrait qu'il fasse profil bas pour se faire pardonner, mais pour cela il lui suffirait de le prendre dans ses bras, le blond aurait trop besoin de son contact pour le repousser.

Stuart retrouva le sourire, en France son employée de maison le préviendrait immédiatement si Draco se présentait, il pouvait donc rester ici quelques jours, pour le cas où les deux crétins ramèneraient enfin de bonnes nouvelles.

Le barbu fronça les sourcils, faire chanter de vieux pervers très riches ça c'était un plan selon ses goûts et qui par la suite lui aurait rapporté énormément, malheureusement ce n'était plus possible, il était certain qu'il ne récupérerait jamais les photos qui avaient dû être détruites, peut-être bien par Draco lui-même, qui souhaiterait se voir sur ce genre de clichés?

Et la solution qui lui restait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais il n'en avait pas d'autre, sans la drogue le blond n'accepterait jamais de se prostituer pour s'associer dans ses magouilles, et même si grâce au philtre il pouvait parvenir à l'obliger à le faire il serait quand même récalcitrant, ça se sentirait et ses riches clients n'aimeraient pas ça, ce qu'ils voulaient toujours c'était un bel éphèbe qui se plie volontiers à tous leurs caprices et qui joue à leurs jeux, et non quelqu'un qui les toiserait du haut de son arrogance avec dédain et dégoût.

Il n'avait donc pas le choix si il ne voulait pas retomber dans la misère.

Même si l'idée d'un mariage entre hommes le révulsait, il n'était pas gay et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais touché Draco, il trouvait les baisers assez pénible comme ça.

Il appréciait la beauté du blond, sa classe et cette arrogance si naturelle chez lui, surtout pour ce qu'il lui rapportait, mais il n'éprouvait jamais aucun amour, compassion ou pitié envers quiconque et il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le sacrifier pour arriver à ses fins, enfin pour cela il fallait d'abord qu'il parvienne à y mettre la main dessus.

**&&&&.**

Blaise recula la tête pour regarder Ron, leur baiser avait fait monter le rouge aux joues de ce dernier et le Serpentard sourit.

« Alors nous sommes en couple nous aussi? Fit-il.

Le rouquin opina tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence puis Blaise s'écarta.

« Tu m'accompagnes? Je vais voir si les deux larbins sont toujours en planque.

« Oui bien sûr, mais à quoi ça va servir?

« En les suivant ils nous mèneront peut-être jusqu'à Stuart...j'aimerais bien savoir où il se trouve.

« Et une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé on fait quoi?

« Rien pour l'instant, mais on saura où il est...ça peut toujours être utile de le savoir.

« Bien, alors allons-y!

**&&&&.**

Allongé sur le lit, près de Draco mais sans le toucher, Harry l'observait.

Depuis de longues minutes le silence s'était installé entre eux, et à un moment il s'était levé pour allumer la télé, mais cela n'avait guère semblé intéressé Draco qui avait fermé les yeux.

Pourtant le brun savait qu'il ne dormait pas, et il se dit qu'il s'était encore isolé dans ses pensées.

« Draco? Fit-il en se redressant sur un coude et ne sachant trop quoi dire pour ramener son attention vers lui...ça t'ennuie pas si je t'appelles Draco?

« Je t'ai bien appelé Harry! Marmonna le blond sans ouvrir les yeux.

« A quoi tu étais en train de penser?

« Arrêtes de toujours vouloir savoir à quoi je pense, c'est agaçant! S'énerva Draco qui ouvrit les paupières juste le temps de lui jeter un regard noir avant de les refermer.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses à lui! Rétorqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils, il se sentait brusquement rejeté et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas...aller, dis-moi!

Le blond ne daigna ni répondre ni ouvrir les yeux.

Légèrement irrité Harry se rapprocha pour se coller à lui et s'allongea en posant la tête sur son épaule, c'était sa façon de l'obliger à faire attention à lui.

« Pfff! souffla Draco qui se décida à répondre, à contrecœur …...je pensais à rien...j'étais juste bien, voilà!

Satisfait le brun leva le nez et lui colla un rapide baiser sur la mâchoire, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, dans le même temps il posa la main sur le torse du blond qu'il caressa doucement, comme sans y penser.

« Tu es en manque de tendresse? S'étonna Draco...ou tu te sens obligé d'agir ainsi?

« Non...non je me sens pas obligé! Répondit simplement Harry sans bouger...moi aussi je suis juste bien là.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Tu me coince le bras! Protesta le blond après quelques minutes...lèves la tête deux secondes.

Le brun obéit avant de reprendre sa place sur son épaule, mais maintenant le bras de Draco l'entourait.

Bercés par le son de la télé ils s'endormirent.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise observèrent la façade de l'hôtel dans lequel venaient d'entrer les deux sbires qu'ils avaient suivit.

« C'est pas le grand luxe! Constata le rouquin en regardant l'enseigne plutôt défraîchie et les lézardes sur le mur...tu crois qu'il est là-dedans?

« J'irais bien m'en assurer! Répondit le Serpentard...mais si je les croise ils vont me reconnaître et je préfèrerais éviter qu'ils se doutent que quelqu'un les cherche.

« Moi ils me connaissent pas! Fit Ron...j'y vais, et t'inquiète pas je serais discret.

Avant que Blaise ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour l'en dissuader il avait traversé la chaussée à pas rapides et entrait dans l'hôtel.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent le Serpentard se rongea les ongles, le rouquin ne courrait pourtant guère de risque mais il s'inquiétait quand même.

Il fut plus que soulagé en le voyant ressortir et revenir vers lui avec le sourire.

« Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil! Fit Ron une fois près de lui...j'ai juste eut à jeter un coup d'œil sur le registre...Stuart Horie chambre 18...il est bien là!

Il fut surprit par la réaction de Blaise qui saisit subitement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avant de le lâcher.

« J'en avais envie! Expliqua le Serpentard devant son air étonné.

« Tu peux recommencer autant que tu veux! Dit le rouquin dans un sourire heureux.

« Ron...Blaise hésita un bref instant puis poursuivit...tu m'aimes?...euh...je veux dire, pour toi je suis vraiment l'amour que tu cherchais?

« Oui! Répondit simplement Ron avec une tranquille assurance.

« Pourquoi?

« Tu as de drôles de questions! Fit le rouquin dans un petit rire...et là j'ai pas de réponse, c'est comme ça, ça ne s'explique pas.

Le Serpentard eut un petit sourire en coin et le regarda avec tendresse.

« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un jour on se retrouverait dans cette situation tous les deux.

« Et moi donc! Confirma Ron avec conviction...tu es vraiment le dernier homme sur terre dont j'aurais pensé tomber amoureux.

Blaise sourit de nouveau et se saisit de l'une de ses mains, nouant leurs doigts.

« Rentrons!

**&&&&.**

Harry, qui était réveillé depuis longtemps et avait laissé Draco endormit dans sa chambre, se trouvait dans la cuisine à préparer le repas du soir quand ils revinrent, et quand il les vit entrer dans la pièce, main dans la main, il resta quelques secondes le regard fixé dessus.

Ron ne l'avait pas écouté.

Mais finalement il devait avouer qu'il n'était plus très certain d'avoir eut raison de le mettre en garde, il avait pu constater que le Serpentard avait en effet changé, alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute quant à ses intentions?

Et si c'était ce que son ami voulait il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter, quoi qu'il se passe il serait de toutes façon là pour le soutenir.

Il se secoua et leur sourit d'un air taquin.

« Vous êtes mignon tous les deux.

Ron rougit mais sans aucune gêne Blaise et lui s'assirent.

**&&&&.**

Draco ouvrit les yeux et s'apercevant qu'il était seul dans le lit il se leva, il avait besoin d'une douche.

Il sortit dans le couloir et parvenu au niveau de l'escalier il entendit des voix venues d'en bas.

Il resta immobile un instant à les écouter sans comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, puis sans trop savoir pourquoi il descendit lentement, ses pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit.

Il se dirigea vers les voix qui devinrent nettes.

« Alors ce Stuart est bien ici? Fit celle d'Harry.

« Oui! Répondit la voix de Blaise...il est dans un petit hôtel pas très loin de notre appartement...'Le céleste'.

Draco se crispa brusquement et s'arrêta net, Stu était ici.

A cette idée le feu intérieur qui couvait en lui se ralluma avec la force d'un brasier, les paumes de ses mains devinrent moites et il ressentit une sorte de vertige.

Il ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières, l'envie de le voir le dévorait, ça le prenait aux tripes tellement il ressentit le manque de son contact et c'est tout son corps qui se retrouva en nage et tremblant.

C'était atroce ce besoin de lui, c'était comme avoir été privé d'eau pendant plusieurs jours et que vous entendiez couler une fontaine claire et fraîche tout près de vous mais sans pouvoir l'atteindre, c'était un véritable supplice de Tantale, une torture.

C'était à devenir fou.

« Non...non...non! Murmura t-il.

Il tourna les talons et remonta aussi vite que possible, se ruant dans la douche.

Pendant ce temps là dans la cuisine la discussion continuait, aucun des trois n'avait pu se rendre compte que Draco les avait entendu.

« Il n'a rien de céleste cet hôtel! Fit Ron...il est plutôt miteux.

« Draco devait être son gagne-pain! Répondit Blaise...sans lui l'argent doit se faire rare.

« Il ne faut surtout rien lui dire! Ordonna le brun dont les yeux verts brillaient de haine tandis qu'il songeait à cet homme...je veux qu'il oublie qu'il existe!

Les deux autres opinèrent.

**&&&&.**

Draco sortit de la douche, empruntant un pyjama propre qu'Harry lui avait dit pouvoir utiliser, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Là il s'allongea sur son lit en position fœtale, il ne se sentait pas mieux, il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cet homme.

Il venait de réaliser que jamais il n'avait fait l'amour avec Stu, le barbu l'avait embrassé oui, à chaque fois qu'il l'avait voulut, mais jamais il n'avait été plus loin.

Pourquoi?

Est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait pas?

Subitement il se mit à gémir, il ne devait pas penser ainsi, il devait le haïr, et rien d'autre.

Mais il n'y parvenait pas, ou plutôt si, mais c'était noyé dans cet amour que le philtre provoquait et il dominait tout.

Il ne lui avait fait que du mal et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, c'était un cauchemar.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, il était totalement perdu, toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquaient, ne restait de vraiment réel que le manque.

Harry, lui, avait su durant quelques heures lui faire tout oublier, il avait su l'empêcher de penser.

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry entra dans la chambre de Draco il fronça les sourcils en le voyant complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il s'approcha et debout près du lit il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu descends manger avec nous? Proposa t-il.

« J'ai pas faim! Marmonna le blond...vas t-en, laisses-moi tranquille.

« Draco qu'est-ce qui se passe?

« Mais rien! Répondit ce dernier avec agacement...vas t-en je te dis!

« Pas question! Pensa Harry qui s'allongea derrière lui, leurs deux corps s'emboîtant parfaitement dans la position du fœtus.

« Je ne te laisserais pas! Murmura le brun qui posa un bras sur lui pour le serrer.

« J'ai pas envie de parler! Souffla Draco d'une voix étranglée...s'il te plait n'insiste pas.

« D'accord! Répondit Harry qui comprit qu'il allait vraiment mal...mais alors tournes-toi et viens dans mes bras...je veux juste te garder contre moi.

Après un temps de réaction durant lequel le brun se demanda si il il l'avait entendu, le blond obéit et vint se lover contre lui.

Là il ne bougea plus.

Harry se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Je voudrais juste que tes pensées ce soit sur nous que tu les focalise! Lui murmura t-il...ne pense à rien d'autre d'accord?

Il sentit que Draco faisait oui de la tête et il espéra que ce serait bien le cas.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là Blaise accompagna Ron jusque devant la porte de sa chambre mais n'y entra pas.

Il l'embrassa longuement, lui sourit, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de regagner la sienne.

Le rouquin se sentit un peu déçu, mais en même temps heureux, le Serpentard ne cherchait pas à profiter de la situation.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Draco fut réveillé par un Harry plein d'entrain et qui posa des vêtements sur le matelas, un jeans, un sweat à l'air douillet et des baskets.

« Je sais c'est pas la grande classe! Dit-il avec animation...mais aujourd'hui tu t'habilles et tu sors de cette chambre.

« Pourquoi?

« Parce qu'il est temps...et tu obéis...je vais prendre une douche et on descend déjeuner, Ron et Blaise dorment encore mais ils ne vont pas tarder non plus à nous rejoindre

Draco le regarda sortir de la pièce puis se leva.

Pensif il il observa les vêtements.

« Pourquoi pas? Soupira t-il, il faudrait bien qu'un jour il sorte de cette pièce.

Il s'habilla et une fois prêt il descendit.

Parvenu dans le hall il s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et il préférait sa chambre, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait à l'abri, de lui-même surtout.

Un coup de sonnette le fit tressaillir et il fixa la porte d'entrée avec appréhension.

Un nouveau coup retentit et il s'approcha à pas prudents.

« Oui?

« Mr Potter! Cria une voix à travers le battant...c'est le livreur.

La gorge sèche Draco se passa la langue sur les lèvres, il venait de comprendre qu'un moyen de sortir s'offrait à lui.

« En...entrez c'est ouvert! Fit-il avec hésitation, il ne voulait pas faire ça, mais c'était tellement tentant qu'il lui était impossible de résister.

Aussitôt il vit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Excusez-moi! Fit le jeune homme qui se tenait sur le seuil, un gros carton plein de courses à ses pieds...je sais qu'il est plus tôt que d'habitude mais...

Il se tu, stupéfait, en voyant une flèche blonde passer devant lui et disparaître rapidement.

**&&&&.**

************JE VOUS SOUHAITE DE PASSER UN SUPER REVEILLON***********

**&&&&.**

***********BONNE ANNEE 2011********** **


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10**

**&&&&.**

Draco courut un moment droit devant lui puis s'arrêta, essoufflé, il faisait très froid dehors, c'était à peine la fin janvier, et il n'avait pas de veste, il n'avait même pas sa baguette.

Mais il y songea à peine, il ne réfléchissait pas, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête, le voir.

Il regarda autour de lui pour se faire une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis s'étant repéré il repartit en courant.

Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de parvenir devant l'hôtel.

Là il s'arrêta, tremblant de froid et déchiré.

Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais il avait tellement besoin de lui.

« Le voir! Se dit-il dans un murmure...juste le voir...cinq minutes...et puis je le tue.

D'un pas peu assuré il entra et s'approcha de l'accueil derrière lequel se trouvait un vieil homme.

« Oui? Fit ce dernier d'un air indifférent.

« La chambre de Stuart Horie.

« 18! répondit laconiquement l'homme...1er étage sur votre gauche.

Draco se tourna vers l'escalier et s'y dirigea comme dans un état second, il voulait échapper à cet attrait qu'il ressentait mais il en était incapable.

Il grimpa les marches, tourna dans le couloir et se retrouva devant la porte, le cœur battant violemment.

Il leva une main hésitante qui resta en l'air un instant.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas résister? Pourquoi personne n'était là pour l'aider? Il allait se perdre il le savait et se détestait pour ça, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Il frappa.

Trois secondes plus tard il se trouvait face à Stuart qui en resta muet de surprise.

« Espèce de salopard! Cria Draco qui se jeta sur lui et le saisit par les revers de la veste qu'il portait...tu m'as vendu...je te hais.

« Mon petit prince! Réagit le barbu guère inquiet de son éclat...tu m'as tellement manqué! Rajouta t-il en le saisissant dans ses bras et le serrant contre lui.

« Non, lâches-moi! Tenta de se défendre le blond qui se débattit...tu m'as drogué espèce d'ordure...je te hais et je vais te tuer!

Stuart se mit à rire et le poussa sans effort vers le lit sur lequel il le fit tomber, avant de se placer au-dessus de lui.

« Tu m'aimes mon petit prince, et tu n'y peux rien! Fit-il en se couchant sur lui...tu sais très bien que tu as besoin de moi.

Son contact enleva toute combativité à Draco qui s'immobilisa, le feu le brûlait de nouveau, si puissant, et il ferma les yeux, il se sentait si faible.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure, je voudrais te tuer! Souffla t-il avant de le saisir par la nuque et de l'embrasser violemment.

Stuart subit le baiser sans broncher puis releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du blond qui avait ouvert les paupières, le vrillant de ses yeux si durs.

« J'ai fait tout ça pour nous! Mentit-il avec aplomb...j'ai mal agit c'est vrai, mais je peux t'assurer que je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai vu dans ce bar...mais il n'y aura plus d'hommes je te le promet, il n'y aura plus que nous deux, d'accord?

Prit sous le feu de son regard, Draco n'avait plus aucune volonté, il n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon.

« Oui! Répondit-il alors que quelque part dans sa tête une petite voix hurlait non.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici? S'inquiéta subitement le barbu.

« Parce que maintenant j'ai des amis, et ils t'ont suivit! Fit le blond d'un ton rêveur, comme si il était ailleurs...ils sont trois et ils vont sûrement venir me chercher ici, l'un d'entre eux est Harry Potter...c'est même mon petit-ami.

Affolé Stuart se redressa d'un bond.

« Manquait plus que ça! Grommela t-il, il savait qui était Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique, et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à lui, qui sait il serait capable de le transformer en limace ou autre animal gluant du même style.

« Il faut qu'on parte immédiatement...nous allons aller passer quelques temps en Australie pour nous faire oublier, ensuite nous reviendront ici.

« Non...je veux pas partir avec toi...je crois que je veux retourner avec Harry...Harry! Répéta le blond dans un souffle, brusquement il ressentait le désir de revoir l'éclat si doux de ses yeux verts, oui il voulait revoir Harry.

Mais le barbu l'attrapa durement par un bras pour le faire lever et saisit son visage entre ses mains, le vrillant de nouveau de son regard avant de rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne.

« Tu as envie que je t'embrasse? Chuchota t-il en frôlant ses lèvres.

Draco ferma les yeux, le feu était de retour, c'était presque douloureux, la tête lui tournait et il avait chaud, lui il pouvait éteindre cet incendie qui le dévorait.

« Oui! Souffla t-il.

« Alors tu viens avec moi, je t'embrasserais quand nous serons dans l'avion.

« Oui!

**&&&&.**

Après une longue douche et vêtu de son peignoir Harry se rendit dans sa chambre où il prit tout son temps pour s'habiller, après tout il n'avait rien d'urgent à faire.

Puis il se rendit dans celle de Draco.

Il sourit en voyant que la pièce était vide et que les vêtements n'étaient plus là.

Le blond s'était enfin décidé à sortir.

Il secoua lentement la tête en voyant qu'il avait laissé trainer son pyjama par terre et le ramassa , tirant en même temps sur les draps pour ranger le lit un peu en désordre.

Puis il descendit à la cuisine et n'y trouvant personne il se dirigea vers le salon.

La pièce était vide aussi et là il fronça les sourcils, où se trouvait donc le blond?

Il remonta les escaliers en courant jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise, peut-être les deux Serpentard étaient-ils ensemble?

Il allait cogner contre le battant quand celui-ci s'ouvrit sur Blaise.

« Harry? Fit ce dernier surprit.

« Draco est avec toi?

« Non, pourquoi?

« Il a disparut! Répondit Harry envahit par une crainte diffuse.

« Draco a disparut? Intervint Ron qui entre-temps était sortit de sa chambre et avait entendu.

« Je ne le trouve nulle part! Fit le brun en se tournant vers lui.

« C'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu disparaître! S'exclama Blaise...il ne peut pas sortir, il est forcément ici.

« Cherchons-le! Fit le rouquin.

Tous les trois firent le tour complet et minutieux de la maison et en dernier ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, Draco n'était plus là.

« Mais comment c'est possible! S'énerva Harry angoissé au plus haut point...il ne pouvait toucher ni aux portes ni aux fenêtres.

Tout en disant cela son regard se posa sur le carton que le livreur avait laissé sur le plan de travail, près de l'évier.

« Le livreur est venu bien tôt! Fit-il songeur.

« En effet! Approuva Ron qui avait suivit son regard...qui lui a ouvert?

Le brun qui réfléchissait prit un temps pour répondre puis secoua lentement la tête.

« Personne...sans le savoir c'est lui qui a ouvert à Draco qui a juste dû l'inviter à entrer.

Blaise fonça dans le hall suivit par les deux autres.

« Sa baguette est toujours là! Constata t-il après avoir fouillé dans les poches de sa veste.

« Où as t-il pu aller? Interrogea Ron...à votre appartement?

« Non! Répondit Harry à la place de Blaise, il avait continué à réfléchir et avait maintenant une certitude...il faut aller à l'hôtel tout de suite.

« Pourquoi à l'hôtel? S'étonna le rouquin...Draco ne sait pas que Stuart y est.

« Si! Répliqua le brun...il nous a entendu parler hier, j'en suis sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il était aussi mal...pourquoi je m'en suis pas douté!

« Dépêchons-nous d'y aller! Les poussa Blaise.

Ils se saisirent de leurs vestes et sortirent, de là le Serpentard qui connaissait bien le quartier les fit transplaner.

**&&&&.**

Dans l'hôtel l'accueil était désert et sans attendre ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, ils connaissaient déjà le numéro de la chambre.

Mais la voix du vieil homme, sortit de son arrière-salle, les arrêta et les fit se retourner.

« Hé, vous allez où comme ça?

« Voir Stuart Horie! Répondit Harry.

« Vous pouvez pas.

« Et pourquoi ça je vous prie? Rétorqua le brun d'un ton peu amène.

« Parce qu'il n'est plus là tout bêtement! Répliqua le vieil homme en haussant les épaules...ils sont partis il y a un petit moment.

« Qui ça ils? Intervint Blaise.

« Mr Horie, ses deux serviteurs et un jeune homme.

Harry s'avança vivement jusqu'au comptoir.

« Il était comment ce jeune homme?

« Bah c'était un jeune homme normal quoi...avec des cheveux très blond...c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

« C'est bien Draco! Murmura le brun abattu...il est retombé entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? S'enquit Ron.

De son côté Blaise réfléchissait à toute allure.

« A l'aéroport! Fit-il avec une urgence dans la voix...ils vont sûrement prendre un vol pour la France.

**&&&&.**

A l'aéroport ils apprirent que le vol régulier pour la France venait de partir, et sans qu'ils s'en doutent une seule seconde, tandis qu'ils parlaient avec l'hôtesse, un avion se préparait à décoller pour l'Australie, Draco à son bord.

**&&&&.**

« Il faut qu'on aille en France! Fit Harry alors qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du hall grouillant de monde.

« On peut utiliser le portoloin qui nous amènera à Paris! Proposa Blaise...de là-bas je pourrais nous faire transplaner devant la maison, je l'ai déjà fait je peux le refaire.

« Alors ne perdons pas de temps! Décida le brun d'un ton ferme.

« Pas la peine de se presser ils ne seront pas encore arrivés! Objecta Ron avec raison.

« Et bien nous les attendrons! Répliqua Harry qui ne pouvait rester à rien faire, il était trop angoissé pour ça.

**&&&&.**

Quand ils apparurent dans la cour de la maison ils restèrent un instant à l'observer.

«Tout est fermé! Constata Ron.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et une femme entre deux âges, à l'air vive et alerte sortit, elle ferma la porte à clé et en se retournant elle s'aperçut de leur présence.

« Vous désirez quelque chose? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

« Nous souhaiterions voir Mr Horie! Hasarda Harry, ne sachant trop qui elle était.

« Ah vous ne le trouverez pas ici, ces derniers jours il était à Londres...je suis son employée de maison et normalement je ne venais que le matin, sauf depuis qu'il est là-bas, j'ai dû garder la maison parce que je devais le prévenir à son hôtel si je recevais la visite de Mr Malfoy...c'est une personne qui vivait ici mais qui s'est brusquement envolé, j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi...vous savez on me disait rien mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il se passait des choses un peu bizarres ici.. …...enfin bref ça me regarde pas...mais ce matin Mr Horie m'a appelé pour me dire de fermer complètement la maison parce qu'il partait en voyage pour quelques temps..

« En voyage? Répéta Harry atterré...mais où?

« Il ne me l'a pas dit! Répondit la femme qui était de toute évidence du genre particulièrement bavard...mais je vais vous dire, moi je pense qu'il est retourné dans son pays natal...peut-être bien pour se cacher de la police...c'est pas pour dire mais il est pas très net cet homme-là!

« En Australie vous voulez dire? Intervint Blaise.

« Oui, c'est ça.

« Et vous avez son adresse là-bas? Interrogea le brun avec espoir.

« Non, désolée...je sais juste qu'il a un grand ranch quelque part...près d'un désert ou quelque chose comme ça... les deux idiots qui lui servaient d'homme à tout faire en parlaient souvent entre eux mais je ne leur ai jamais posé la question.

« C'est bien dommage! Pensa Harry.

« Je dois vous laisser maintenant! Rajouta la femme...au revoir.

« Au revoir madame, et merci! Firent les trois en même temps.

Une fois seuls ils s'entreregardèrent, plutôt abattus et ne sachant plus que faire.

« Rentrons! Proposa Harry dans un soupir...ça ne sert à rien de rester là.

**&&&&.**

La nuit était tombé quand ils rentrèrent chez eux et Ron se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine, il avait une faim de loup.

« Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger! Fit-il.

Harry lui grimpa sans un mot à l'étage.

Blaise qui l'avait suivit des yeux soupira tristement, il avait de nouveau perdu son ami sans rien pouvoir faire et en plus le brun avait l'air vraiment très touché par sa disparition.

D'un pas lourd il entra à son tour dans la cuisine et s'approcha de Ron, qui sortait des victuailles du frigo, et par derrière il entoura sa taille de ses bras, posant le front contre l'arrière de sa tête.

« J'ai pas eut droit à un seul baiser aujourd'hui! Murmura t-il.

Le rouquin se retourna dans ses bras et croisa les mains sur sa nuque tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'ai manqué? Demanda t-il dans un sourire.

« Oui, cette histoire avec Draco me rend malade...j'ai besoin de toi.

Ron lui caressa doucement la joue d'une main, puis tout aussi doucement il s'empara de ses lèvres.

Leur baiser fut long, tout en tendresse, et quand ils se séparèrent le Serpentard enfouit le nez au creux du cou du rouquin en poussant un profond soupir.

« C'est bon, ça fait du bien!

Ron eut un petit rire et lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

« Je t'aime Blaise! Chuchota t-il.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais il le serra fort contre lui durant un instant, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, avant de s'écarter et de lui sourire.

« Je vais m'occuper du repas, tu devrais monter voir Harry il n'avait pas l'air bien.

« D'accord!

**&&&&.**

Arrivé dans le couloir, à l'étage, et mû par une intuition Ron ne se dirigea pas vers la chambre d'Harry mais vers celle de Draco, et quand il y entra il ne fut pas surprit du tout d'y trouver le brun assit sur le lit, tête baissée.

Il ne la releva que quand le rouquin s'arrêta juste devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire Ron? Murmura t-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Le rouquin fut étonné de voir ses yeux verts embués par les larmes.

« Je ne sais pas! Répondit-il en s'asseyant près de lui et en posant affectueusement une main sur l'une des siennes...rien de mal j'espère.

Harry baissa de nouveau la tête et eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Tu sais que finalement cette idée de le séduire ne me déplaisait pas? Et quand j'y pense je m'aperçoit que pas une seule fois j'ai dû me forcer pour l'approcher, même pas au début, j'ai presque immédiatement trouvé ça naturel... en fait jamais je me suis sentit aussi bien que quand j'étais dans ses bras et en réalité j'ai vraiment aimé ces moments passés avec lui...Ron je me sens bizarre, il n'est plus là et j'ai comme un vide intérieur, j'ai froid dans la poitrine...il me manque et j'ai très peur pour lui.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? Demanda doucement Ron.

Le brun leva la tête et la tourna vers lui, le regardant avec un sourire un peu noyé.

« Votre plan a marché...mais pas dans le bon sens, c'est moi qui suis tombé amoureux, pas lui...il est retourné près de lui mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'y peut rien...Ron il faut qu'on le retrouve!

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

Ron serra la main d'Harry, il ne savait trop quoi lui dire pour le réconforter.

« Viens manger, on discutera en même temps de ce qu'on peut faire! Finit-il par dire.

Mais le brun secoua négativement la tête.

« J'ai pas faim et je suis fatigué, je voudrais dormir...on parlera demain.

Le rouquin fixa un instant son ami, puis jugeant qu'il était inutile d'insister il se leva.

« Bien! Soupira t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Seul Harry s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, toutes ses pensées tournées vers une seule personne.

Il désirait si fort être près de lui.

**&&&&.**

Dans l'avion Draco dormait, il s'agita un peu dans son sommeil et se tourna vers le hublot de l'appareil en se recroquevillant sur son siège.

Les visages grimaçants des hommes à qui Stuart l'avait vendu hantaient son esprit et il gémit doucement.

« Non...non...

Il ne voulait pas les voir, non il ne voulait pas, il s'agita de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils mais lentement un autre visage apparut, s'avançant de plus en plus et faisant disparaître tous les autres.

Dans son rêve il ne voyait pas clairement les traits de cet homme mais une sensation agréable l'envahit.

Et là le blond se détendit, rassuré et calmé un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

**&&&&.**

Harry sourit dans son sommeil, il voyait Draco, il dormait.

Étrangement le brun savait qu'il rêvait mais tout semblait si réel, chacun de ses traits était si net, il ne voyait rien d'autre autour de lui, à part le hublot contre lequel sa tête était appuyée et l'aile d'un avion à l'extérieur, tout le reste était noyé dans une sorte de brume.

Dans son rêve leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent et il ne vit plus rien d'autre que lui, ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et il voulut l'embrasser mais brusquement il fut comme happé en arrière et s'éloigna.

« DRACO!

**&&&&.**

Le blond se redressa d'un bond sur son siège en ouvrant des yeux affolés et un peu égarés, on venait de hurler son prénom.

« Qui est-ce qui...

« Ça va mon petit prince? S'enquit Stuart à ses côtés en lui posant une main sur le bras.

Un peu désorienté Draco le fixa un instant.

« Tu m'as appelé?

« Non, tu as dû rêver! Fit le barbu en lui caressant le bras...rendors-toi nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé.

Sans rien dire le blond se rencogna sur son siège, il était pourtant certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un hurler son prénom.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir mangé Ron et Blaise montèrent à l'étage, ils étaient fatigués eux aussi.

Cette fois encore, après un long baiser, le Serpentard voulut laisser le rouquin devant la porte de sa chambre mais là ce dernier le retint.

« Blaise dors avec moi s'il te plait! Fit-il doucement, puis lisant de l'hésitation dans les yeux sombres il rajouta...qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter?

« Je suis fatigué! Répondit le Serpentard avec un peu de gêne...je sais que tu veux que ta première fois soit une réussite avec celui que tu aime...être l'amour que tu cherchais déjà ça me sidère mais moi je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens...alors je ne veux pas qu'en plus tu sois déçu ou que tu regrette parce que tu t'attendais à mieux.

Le rouquin sourit avec une certaine malice.

« Tu sais j'ai juste parler de dormir, rien de plus.

Blaise le fixa, jamais personne ne l'avait invité dans son lit juste pour dormir et en plus on s'attendait toujours à ce qu'il se comporte comme un amant exceptionnel, pourquoi? Ça mystère, peut-être que l'attitude qu'il avait avec les autres le laissait croire mais alors ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part, et il trouvait ça quelques fois très stressant.

Quoi qu'il en soit il n'était pas un surhomme et du coup il craignait un peu que comme tous les autres le rouquin se fasse des idées à son sujet.

De son côté Ron eut comme l'impression de lire dans ses pensées, il comprit parfaitement et ses traits devinrent sérieux.

« Blaise je me moque complètement de tes capacités au lit, parce que quand on aime ça ne peut être que magnifique et ça n'a rien à voir avec des prouesses, moi je suis amoureux alors c'est vrai que je me sens prêt, même si toi tu ne m'aime pas... parce que je sais du plus profond de moi que cette première fois c'est dans tes bras que je veux la vivre et dans aucuns autres, et ça même si tu ne veux plus de moi après...

Il se tu un bref instant pour soulager sa gorge qui se nouait, il était décidé à s'offrir à lui de toute manière, mais ne pas pouvoir le retenir près de lui après c'était sa plus grande peur, il imaginait sa peine la souffrance qu'il ressentirait à le regarder partir.

« ...Mais tu sais! Reprit-il tandis que le Serpentard se saisissait de ses mains, les caressant comme pour l'encourager à continuer tout en lui montrant qu'il était bien là... d'un autre côté je suis ravit que tu ne cherche pas à profiter de la situation, ça me donne l'espoir que je compte un peu pour toi et que peut-être tu...enfin on verra bien! ...moi je vais te le dire encore une fois, je t'aime, et ce soir je voudrais simplement dormir dans tes bras, passer la nuit tout contre toi.

Le Serpentard sourit avec beaucoup de douceur, il était plus que touché par sa déclaration, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé d'amour d'une façon aussi émouvante, et il voulait lui aussi dormir près de lui, il avait besoin de sa présence, de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse.

« Tu compte pour moi Ron! Lui murmura t-il...et ça me plairait bien de dormir avec toi.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir prit chacun une douche, et sagement vêtus de pyjama, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Ron, étroitement blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A mi-voix ils échangèrent quelques confidences, entrecoupées de baisers, puis le rouquin s'endormit le premier, le nez dans le cou du Serpentard.

Ce dernier sentait son souffle régulier sur sa peau, et tout en lui caressant lentement l'épaule il songea à celui qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Il était bien là près de lui.

Qui aurait crû qu'un jour Ronald Weasley le Gryffondor à la tignasse rousse prendrait autant de place dans sa vie?

Comme il le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée il lui avait manqué aujourd'hui et c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, le fait qu'il ne l'approche pas, qu'il ne l'embrasse pas, avait crée une sorte de manque et une espèce de crainte diffuse qu'il se mette à l'ignorer pour de bon, créant une angoisse supplémentaire à celle déjà ressentit par la disparition de Draco.

Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait autant besoin de l'attention et de la présence de quelqu'un, à part peut-être celle du blond, et encore lui c'était différent, c'était purement amical, il était comme son frère.

Avec Ron ça n'avait rien d'amical.

Il sourit pour lui-même et tournant légèrement la tête il posa ses lèvres sur la chevelure rousse, les y laissant en fermant les yeux.

Non, vraiment rien d'amical, c'était plutôt amoureux mais il voulait prendre le temps d'en être sûr et être totalement sincère avec lui.

**&&&&.**

Au beau milieu de l'immensité désertique de l'Australie, dans une grotte souterraine au centre de laquelle jaillissait une petite source d'eau claire, endroit connu seulement par les tributs aborigènes, Stanislas écoutait les chamans réunis lui raconter comment ils avaient trouvé le corps torturé et sans vie de l'un d'entre eux, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois.

Le vieil homme avait disparut après une cérémonie pratiquée dans un de leurs lieux sacrés, et plus personne ne l'avait revu, sa tribut l'avait cherché pendant des jours, et au bout de presque deux mois ils l'avait enfin retrouvé par accident, mort, le corps dissimulé sous un tas de pierre.

Les pisteurs avaient suivit les traces encore visible, pour eux, de la présence de trois personnes, bien que quelqu'un ai cherché à les effacer, mais il était quasi impossible que quelque chose échappe aux yeux exercés d'hommes capable de se repérer dans un désert, le moindre brin d'herbe écrasé leur donnait un indice, ils savaient si c'était par un animal ou par un homme.

La piste les avait mené près d'un ranch que certains d'entre eux connaissaient pour y avoir trainé aux abords et y avoir eut à faire à Stuart qui les chassait sans ménagement.

Ce jour-là ils n'avaient vu personne, tout était fermé, mais dans l'une des granges ils avaient retrouvé le petit sac de cuir, vidé, dans lequel le vieux chaman plaçait ses herbes et ses champignons les plus rares et il était visible qu'il avait été maintenu attaché dans cet endroit.

Ils savaient que les hommes qui vivaient là étaient les assassins d'un de leurs patriarches.

Après les avoir entendu Stanislas fit facilement le rapprochement avec ce que lui avait dit Blaise, l'une des trois personnes était l'homme dont il lui avait parlé, et il savait maintenant comment ce Stuart Horie s'était procuré la drogue et le philtre.

**&&&&.**

A l'aube l'avion dans lequel se trouvait Draco se posait sur l'aéroport d'Adélaïde, de là Stuart loua un énorme 4x4, nécessaire pour contenir tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, et après avoir tout acheté ils quittèrent la ville.

Le paysage devint rapidement monotone et désertique et tandis qu'il conduisait il jetait de petits coups d'œil sur le blond assit sur le siège passager, les deux larbins occupant la banquette arrière.

Il comptait séjourner au ranch environ trois ou quatre mois, le temps qu'on les oublie un peu, on ne sait jamais il valait mieux être prudent au cas où Harry Potter et ce Blaise seraient à leurs recherches, ensuite il ramènerait Draco en Angleterre pour l'épouser.

Le mariage homo n'était pas légal en Australie et de toute manière pour éviter tout problème de validation ou autre il était beaucoup plus sûr qu'il se passe dans le pays d'origine du blond.

Après cela ils reviendraient ici et le blond aurait un accident, ce serait malheureux bien sûr mais c'était si vite arrivé quand on vivait éloigné de tout et dans un pays où pas mal d'animaux sont mortels, sans compter le désert où on pouvait se perdre et errer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Ainsi il aurait la mainmise totale sur sa fortune, veuf et entièrement libre il pourrait revendre tout ses biens et personne ne pourrait plus l'en empêcher.

Si il avait pu les mener jusqu'au bout ses plans de chantage lui aurait rapporté beaucoup plus vu déjà la richesse des clients qu'il avait réussit à ferrer, et ceux qui auraient du venir derrière, en plus il n'aurait pas été obligé d'épouser un homme, s'afficher comme homosexuel était une idée qui le révulsait au plus haut point, c'était plus fort que lui, mais bon à la guerre comme à la guerre, n'ayant plus guère de choix il ferait avec.

Et puis la fortune de Draco était quand même conséquente, surtout une fois tous ses biens vendus, et une fois qu'elle serait entièrement à lui elle lui permettrait d'aller où il voudrait, à partir de là il trouverait bien une magouille à monter pour la faire fructifier et mener la vie de milliardaire dont il rêvait.

Pour lui travailler honnêtement c'était comme être homosexuel, ça le révulsait!

Il jeta un nouveau petit regard sur le blond, ce denier fixait la route droit devant lui et semblait absent.

Stuart posa une main sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention.

« Viens contre moi mon petit prince! Lui dit-il.

Sans un mot ni un regard Draco se pencha vers lui et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Il était pratiquement incapable de lui désobéir et en plus il n'avait aucune envie de lutter, la fatigue du décalage horaire couplé à l'effet du philtre lui retirait absolument toute volonté, il ne pensait même pas, il était vide.

**&&&&.**

Il leur fallut plus de trois heures de route, et il était environ midi quand enfin ils arrivèrent au ranch qui se trouvait à la limite du désert Victoria, les terres situées au nord du domaine en faisant d'ailleurs partie, seule la partie sud était arable grâce à une rivière souterraine qui les longeait, des puits avaient été creusés à intervalles régulier pour les irriguer.

Le ranch était construit en bois et en pierre et une terrasse, en bois elle aussi, en faisait le tour complet, elle était ombragée par de grands eucalyptus et des acacias qui donnaient l'impression d'être dans une oasis par rapport au paysage à l'arrière de la maison qui devenait presque immédiatement désertique.

Des dépendances étaient construites un peu en retrait mais Draco n'y jeta qu'un rapide regard indifférent avant de suivre Stuart à l'intérieur, les deux sbires déchargeant la voiture.

« Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre! Lui dit Stu une fois à l'intérieur...tu as l'air très fatigué.

Le blond opina sans un mot, en effet il se sentait totalement épuisé.

Dans la pièce, avec une prévenance assez surprenante, Stuart sortit des draps de l'armoire, et après avoir retiré la housse qui couvrait le matelas il lui fit le lit.

« Allonges-toi mon petit prince! Lui dit-il quand il eut terminé...je vais ranger la maison, toi reposes-toi un peu.

Toujours sans un mot Draco obéit et ferma aussitôt les yeux.

**&&&&.**

Avec le décalage horaire il n'était que quatre heurs du matin en Angleterre, et Harry qui dormait se mit de nouveau à rêver.

L'image de Draco couché dans un lit lui apparut et lentement il s'en approcha, il avait l'étrange sensation d'être réellement dans la pièce et il s'assit sur le matelas.

« Draco? Appela t-il doucement.

« Harry? Fit ce dernier qui ouvrit des yeux qui s'arrondirent...mais...comment...

« Je crois que nous rêvons! Fit le brun qui sourit tendrement...je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais nous arrivons à nous voir dans nos rêves.

Le blond sourit.

« Tu crois?...en tout cas c'est agréable ce rêve! Murmura t-il.

Harry se pencha et lentement il prit ses lèvres, l'embrassant longuement avant de se redresser.

« Pourquoi tu es partit? Souffla t-il.

« J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Répondit Draco dont les yeux se remplirent d'inquiétude...j'ai pas pu...c'était si fort...pardon...pardon je voulais pas...Harry viens me chercher s'il te plait, j'ai peur ici...aides-moi...je veux pas rester là.

« Mon ange n'aies pas peur, dis moi où tu es et je viendrais.

« En Australie.

« Ça je le sais, mais où exactement? Ce pays est immense.

« Je ne sais pas! Gémit le blond qui s'agita...je ne sais pas...on a atterrit à l'aéroport d'Adélaïde...s'il te plait, Viens! Termina t-il dans un autre gémissement tout en s'agitant de nouveau.

Harry se sentit comme tiré en arrière.

« NON...non, non! Fit-il en tentant de résister, mais il s'éloigna sans rien pouvoir faire.

« JE T'AIME DRACO! Hurla t-il...je viendrais je te le promet!

**&&&&.**

Draco se dressa brusquement en position assise, il était en nage et il était essoufflé, comme si il venait de faire un gros effort.

« Harry! Murmura t-il.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas y répondre mais je suis plutôt fatiguée en ce moment, j'ai eut une semaine vraiment catastrophique (y a des moments comme ça où tout vous tombe dessus en même temps) enfin bref je viens de finir de taper le chapitre et vous le poste.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

En nage Draco retira son sweat, il était beaucoup trop épais pour le climat australien, puis il resta assit, immobile.

Avait-il vraiment vu Harry ou bien n'était-ce qu'un rêve banal?

Il porta les doigts à ses lèvres et les caressa songeusement, un simple rêve ne l'aurait pas embrassé comme ça, il avait encore le goût de son baiser dans la bouche.

Lui aussi ignorait comment il était possible qu'ils se rejoignent en rêve, mais il sourit avec confiance, alors Harry allait vraiment venir?

Subitement il fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

Comment allait-il le trouver dans cette immensité?

Il fallait absolument qu'il sache où il se trouvait exactement, si vraiment ils pouvaient se voir en rêve cela allait sûrement se reproduire et là il pourrait le lui dire.

Il allait pour se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit et Stuart entra.

« Tu es réveillé je vois...tiens des vêtements propres! Lui dit-il en venant les poser sur le matelas.

Draco vit un jeans, un débardeur noir et des bottes.

Stuart vit son regard s'arrêter sur ces dernières.

« C'est plus prudent! Dit-il...ici il y a beaucoup de scorpions, de serpents et d'araignées et il vaut mieux être bien protégé si tu poses le pied sur l'une de ces charmantes bestioles, plusieurs parmi elles sont mortelles.

« Je comprends...est-ce que je peux prendre une douche? Fit Draco qui évita de le regarder.

Suite à la 'visite' d'Harry il se sentait bien et ne ressentait pas le feu habituel qui le dévorait encore plus en sa présence, il était comme atténué mais si il croisait son regard il savait qu'il serait de nouveau sans aucune volonté, il serait même capable de lui raconter son rêve et de lui dire que le brun allait venir.

« Bien sûr! Fit Stuart qui se dirigea vers la porte...c'est juste à côté, j'ai mis des serviettes propres.

Dés qu'il fut seul Draco se leva, prit les vêtements et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Une fois sous le jet il s'appuya dos au mur et levant la tête il laissa l'eau couler sur lui, c'était vraiment très agréable cette eau qu'il avait mise à peine tiède.

Puis il prit du shampoing et commença à se laver les cheveux avant de s'immobiliser brusquement.

Harry avait dit qu'il l'aimait...Harry avait vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait?...c'était possible?

A cette idée il sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une sorte de bien-être, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit de sa vie, l'envahissait tout entier.

Il sourit en achevant de se frictionner la tête.

Il n'aurait jamais crû que ce soit aussi bon de se savoir aimé de lui, c'était comme si il se sentait plus fort et malgré la peur qui le tenaillait l'avenir lui semblait tout à coup moins sombre.

Harry l'aimait, Harry viendrait le sauver.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain il avait encore le sourire, mais il le cacha en voyant les deux sbires qui faisaient le ménage dans le salon et la cuisine.

Stuart lui était sur la terrasse, assit dans un rocking-chair il se balançait lentement en buvant une bière.

Draco l'observa du seuil sans que son regard aille plus haut que son torse, il ne devait pas regarder son visage, ne serait-ce que le profil.

Mais il se dit qu'apparemment pour Stuart ranger la maison consistait en fait à donner l'ordre à ses deux larbins de le faire.

Ce qui ne l'étonna guère en fait, mais comme il ne voulait surtout pas se focaliser sur lui il se secoua et s'avança jusqu'aux marches qu'il commença à descendre.

« Où tu vas mon petit prince? Le stoppa la voix mielleuse du barbu.

« Marcher un peu j'ai besoin de me dérouiller les jambes après un si long voyage! Répondit-il sans se retourner et en descendant les trois marches, il se refusait toujours à croiser son regard, il ne voulait pas perdre le courage et l'espoir que lui avait donné son rêve.

Il s'y raccrochait.

Il se sentait presque libre pour l'instant, comme libéré de l'emprise du philtre, mais pour combien de temps? C'était une sorte de rémission mais cet état allait-il durer si les yeux si durs s'emparaient des siens?

Si cela arrivait combien de temps résisterait-il à son emprise? quelques secondes tout au plus, et si en plus il s'approchait de lui alors une fois de plus ça en serait finit de lui.

Il aurait encore ce besoin de lui, il le savait, le feu reviendrait.

« Bien...mais ne t'éloigne pas trop! Lui conseilla Stuart d'un ton qui lui parut menaçant...si tu n'est pas de retour dans un quart d'heure je viens te chercher.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Draco qui s'arrêta mais ne se retourna toujours pas pour le regarder, et bizarrement il eut envie de rire, un rire malheureux, cet homme l'aimait-il?

C'était une question absurde dans un moment saugrenu, et pourtant elle lui vint à l'esprit.

Il ferma les yeux, fort, c'était le philtre qui agissait, il ne devait pas penser à Stuart comme ça, il devait résister.

« Harry...Harry...aides-moi! Supplia t-il en pensée, et enfonçant les ongles de ses mains dans ses paumes il se focalisa sur lui tout en pensant à son rêve.

L'image du brun lui redonna de la force et il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il fallait qu'il sache où ils se trouvaient.

« Y a t-il une ville près d'ici? S'enquit-il tout en ouvrant les yeux et d'une voix assez superficielle, comme si c'était une question sans importance.

«Vers le sud oui, Laverton, mais elle est à plus de deux cent kilomètres d'ici...ne compte pas t'y rendre à pied; en plus tu ne rencontrera pas un chat sur la route, notre plus proche voisin est à trente kilomètres, les distances ici n'ont rien à voir avec celles de ton petit pays, mes terres à elles toutes seules font la taille de Londres, alors inutile de penser rejoindre la ville, entre la chaleur et tous les animaux dangereux qui traînent tu seras mort bien avant d'y arriver...pourquoi cette question? tu ne penses pas à me quitter n'est-ce pas mon petit prince?

Le ton de Stuart était soupçonneux et le blond qui se crispa haussa les épaules avec autant de naturel que possible.

« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je te quitterais? Je t'aime tu le sais...je ne comptais pas m'y rendre, c'était juste de la curiosité c'est tout.

« Alors bonne promenade et ne traine pas trop d'accord?

« Oui! Fit simplement Draco qui se remit en route.

Il avait réellement besoin de marcher un peu et se dirigea côté désert, comme pour prouver au barbu que la ville ne l'intéressait pas.

Il ne s'éloigna que peu de la maison, faisant plutôt des aller-retour à la limite de l'immensité désertique qui commençait là.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit qui incitait à la promenade et il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, tout était sec, rocailleux et plat, et la chaleur étant à peine tenable il ne s'attarda pas et revint rapidement vers la maison.

Il passa silencieusement devant Stuart qui semblait dormir dans son rocking-chair et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

« RON! Cria Harry qui entra en coup de vent dans la chambre de son ami...j'ai rêv...

Là il s'immobilisa en voyant Ron et Blaise, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qui ouvraient des yeux ensommeillés pour le regarder.

« Euh...désolé...je vous dérange? Demanda t-il avec un peu de gêne, sachant qu'ils étaient en couple il se dit qu'il aurait dû frapper d'abord.

Le rouquin se mit à rire.

« On dormait c'est tout...dis nous ce qui t'arrive.

« J'ai vu Draco!

Ron et le Serpentard ouvrirent de grands yeux cette fois bien réveillés.

« En rêve...mais pas un simple rêve …... c'était un vrai rêve...enfin je veux dire que je l'ai vu en vrai...c'était la réalité...c'était un rêve vrai! S'emmêla un peu le brun...j'ai rêvé la réalité.

Blaise fronça les sourcils le temps pour lui de décrypter, puis il sourit.

« Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais comment es-tu sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve rêve?

« Mais parce que les rêves ils n'embrassent pas comme ça! Fit Harry qui s'énerva par peur de ne pas être comprit...je suis pas fou ni idiot, je sais que c'était la réalité, j'en suis certain.

« D'accord! Lui dit Ron conciliant...ne t'énerves pas on te croit.

« Il est en Australie.

« Ça on le savait déjà! Intervint Blaise...mais c'est grand l'Australie, très grand.

« Ils ont atterrit à l'aéroport d'Adélaïde.

« Ça c'est déjà mieux! Fit le Serpentard...donc nous partons pour Adélaïde, c'est ça?

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire.

« Exactement...préparez vos valises j'appelle l'aéroport.

Et aussi sec il tourna les talons et sortit à grands pas.

« Y a pas à dire! Rigola Blaise...on peut dire qu'avec lui les choses ne trainent pas.

« C'est vrai! Approuva Ron qui sourit...mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire une fois là-bas? De l'aéroport d'Adélaïde ils ont pu aller n'importe où.

« C'est vrai...mais peut-être qu'entre temps Harry fera un autre rêve et que Draco lui donnera plus de précision.

Le sourire du rouquin s'agrandit.

« On dirait que tu ne doutes pas du tout qu'ils se voient en rêve...pourquoi es-tu aussi sûr?...d'ailleurs il y a une autre question qui me turlupine, pourquoi étais-tu aussi certain qu'Harry était l'antidote qu'il fallait à Draco?

Le Serpentard prit une profonde inspiration puis souffla lentement tout en secouant légèrement la tête..

« Pfffff! je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça...je n'en étais pas vraiment certain au début mais...en fait je crois que j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils se détestaient d'une drôle de façon tous les deux.

« Comment ça? S'étonna Ron.

« C'est difficile à expliquer, c'est surtout quelque chose que je ressens...ils se détestaient trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...et puis Draco parlait trop souvent de lui, il ramenait toujours tout à lui...même durant tout le temps où ils ne se sont pas vus il se débrouillait pour amener le sujet sur le tapis...et en plus je sais qu'il s'est toujours tenu au courant de ce que faisait Harry, même si il me le cachait bien.

« Alors tu penses que Draco est amoureux lui aussi?

« Oui, et il sera sauvé dés qu'il en prendra conscience, je pense que même leurs esprits sont liés et celui d'Harry étant puissant c'est pour cette raison qu'ils peuvent se joindre en rêve.

Ils étaient assit côte à côte sur le lit et Ron qui souriait le saisit par le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Si lui est capable d'être amoureux alors tu l'es toi aussi...avec un peu de chance ce sera de moi.

Blaise pencha légèrement la tête et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Tu as toutes les chances Ron! Lui murmura t-il avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

**&&&&.**

Malgré toute son impatience Harry ne pu obtenir des places sur un vol que pour le surlendemain, et il se rongea les ongles toute la journée.

Les heures lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir volontairement ralentit leur marche exprès pour le narguer.

Le soir à sept heure il se mit au lit, le décalage horaire avec l'Australie étant d'environ huit heures il espérait que Draco serait en train de dormir.

De son côté s'étant levé aux aurores il s'endormit sans aucun mal.

Et comme il l'espérait de tout cœur il se retrouva dans la chambre de Draco.

Comme dans son dernier rêve il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le matelas, mais là le blond ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et lui sourit.

C'était un sourire rêveur et si doux.

« J'aime quand tu souris! Lui dit-il...tu sais que tu as une façon merveilleuse de le faire?

« Je suis dans un ranch à environ deux cent kilomètres au nord de la ville de Laverton! Fit immédiatement Draco...tu vas venir me chercher? C'est promit?

« N'en doutes pas une seconde, nous prenons l'avion après-demain...ça va pour toi?

« Oui, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre mais Stuart me laisse tranquille pour le moment...Harry?

« Oui.

« Tu m'aimes vraiment?

Le brun sourit et se pencha sur lui; s'arrêtant tout près de son visage.

« Tu te souviens? je t'avais dit que je prenais le risque de tomber amoureux...c'est arrivé, je t'aime! Murmura t-il...et je ne regrette pas parce que c'est bon d'aimer...de t'aimer toi.

Puis doucement il posa les lèvres sur celles du blond qui s'entr'ouvrirent sous sa pression.

Ce fut un baiser très doux, très tendre, mais quand ils se séparèrent Harry sentit qu'il était aspiré.

« Oh non! Gémit-il...pas maintenant.

« Harry ne pars pas! S'écria Draco avec affolement...RESTE AVEC MOI!...ME LAISSES PAS!

Ses propres cris le réveillèrent tandis qu'il se redressait d'un coup, et un sentiment d'abandon le submergea, un sentiment d'une telle force qu'il lui donna envie de pleurer.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il se rallongea alors que Stuart allumait la lumière.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? S'enquit ce dernier du seuil, une main sur la poignée.

« Rien...juste un cauchemar.

« Tu veux que je reste un moment avec toi?

« Non, ça ira, je vais me rendormir... je dors déjà.

« Bien...bonne nuit mon petit prince.

Le cœur de Draco battait fort, il soupira et d'un coup il fronça les sourcils, il venait subitement de se rendre compte d'un fait important.

Complètement immobile et étonné il chercha en lui quelque chose qu'il ne trouva pas... le feu...le feu avait disparut, il ne ressentait plus que de la haine pour cet homme, de la haine et rien d'autre.

Il était guérit!

Ce feu c'était maintenant en songeant à Harry qu'il le ressentait, mais ce n'était pas le même, ce feu-là venait du plus profond de lui-même et était agréable, il ne le subissait pas et il ne lui faisait pas de mal, au contraire.

Il ne ressentait pas la nécessité de toucher Harry, comme avec Stuart, Harry il avait envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de tout simplement le voir, et ça c'était totalement différent.

La nécessité de faire une chose n'avait rien à voir avec l'envie réelle et le désir profond de faire cette chose.

Il sourit dans le noir.

« Tu as gagné Potter, je t'aime.

Puis, étant loin d'être stupide, il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait tout intérêt à ce que Stuart ne s'aperçoive pas que le philtre n'opérait plus.

Il ignorait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire de lui, il ne lui avait rien dit mais il se doutait bien qu'il tramait quelque chose, et quels que soient ses plans si il ne lui était plus soumit il devinait sans peine qu'il se débarrasserait de lui sans tarder, c'était un homme dur et sans scrupule et il le ferait d'une manière certainement définitive.

Stuart savait que sans les effets du philtre il le haïrait, il n'allait donc pas laisser tranquillement filer quelqu'un qui risquait fort d'avoir envie de revenir se venger, accompagné par d'autres sorciers qui plus est, alors il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer pour parer à toutes éventualités de ce genre.

Et Draco tenait à la vie, surtout maintenant.

Il allait devoir faire semblant et continuer d'agir comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive.

Ça lui retournait le cœur d'avance mais il n'avait pas le choix.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain Stanislas, qui se trouvait toujours dans le désert, au milieu d'une tribut et des chamans réunis, vit un indigène arriver en courant et venir s'adresser au chef près duquel il était assit.

Le ranch avait été mit sous surveillance depuis longtemps, à tour de rôle un des membres de la tribut allait guetter le retour des habitants.

Là l'homme venait leur annoncer qu'ils étaient enfin revenus.

Aussitôt il fut décidé que les chamans, accompagnés de plusieurs guerriers, allaient s'y rendre.

Il était temps qu'ils paient pour leur crime.

Ils se mirent en route peu après, les chamans étant pour la plupart âgés ils ne se déplaçaient pas en courant comme le guetteur, et il leur faudrait presque deux jours de marche pour atteindre le ranch.

**&&&&.**

Draco, qui depuis le matin avait éviter de rencontrer Stuart en restant terré dans sa chambre, dû en sortir pour le repas de midi qu'il passa le nez baissé sur son assiette et n'ouvrant la bouche que pour manger.

Et dés qu'il eut terminé il sortit sur la terrasse pour prendre un peu l'air.

Il faisait très chaud, une chaleur qui vous desséchait littéralement, mais les grands arbres donnaient quand même une certaine sensation de fraîcheur assez agréable.

Il était debout à rêvasser, les mains appuyées sur la rambarde en bois quand il sentit deux bras l'encercler par derrière.

« Tu semble bien lointain mon petit prince! Lui susurra Stuart...tournes toi et regardes moi!

Tendu Draco retint une grimace de dégoût et cachant l'éclat de haine qui s'était allumé dans ses yeux gris il obtempéra.

« C'est cette chaleur! Fit-il en lui passant les bras autour du cou...je n'y suis pas habitué.

Les yeux durs de Stuart se vrillèrent aux siens comme si il doutait et cherchait à lire en lui mais Draco lui renvoya un regard totalement vide de toute expression.

« Embrasses-moi! Ordonna t-il finalement.

L'estomac du blond se contracta subitement, et retenant difficilement une envie de vomir il obéit lentement.

Il endura comme un long calvaire le baiser écœurant de Stuart qui lui donna des sueurs froides de dégoût tant ça lui sembla gluant.

Quand ce dernier le lâcha enfin il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, ton baiser non plus! Fit-il avec suspicion...en plus tu es livide, tu me caches quelque chose?

« Non...je crois...que je suis malade! Hoqueta Draco qui porta une main à sa bouche, il ne pouvait plus contenir sa nausée, son estomac se révulsait complètement.

Bousculant Stuart il se rua dans la salle de bain pour d'abord vomir dans les toilettes et ensuite pour se frotter frénétiquement tout l'intérieur de la bouche avec une brosse à dent.

**&&&&.**

Après le départ du blond Stuart s'assit pensivement sur le rocking-chair, les sourcils toujours froncés, il y avait un changement tout récent chez le blond et il le percevait.

Serait-il possible que le philtre n'agisse plus?

Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il soit tombé amoureux, comment cela aurait-il été possible en une journée? Et surtout de qui? Il n'y avait personne à part eux quatre.

L'idée qui lui vint lui donna envie de rire, Draco ne se serait quand même pas amouraché d'un des deux crétins?

Là ce serait vraiment trop risible, ces deux-là étaient les larbins par excellence et qui avait le physique en rapport, massifs, grossier et l'air bovin, ils ne faisaient qu'obéir sans aucune imagination et ne disaient jamais un mot, sauf entre eux, ils étaient littéralement inséparables et d'ailleurs il se demandait quelques fois si ils n'étaient pas un peu plus que des amis, mais à vrai dire il s'en moquait, ce qui lui plaisait c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucun état d'âme, ils lui étaient totalement dévoués et faisaient tout ce qu'il leur ordonnait sans poser de question, c'était le principal.

Il se sentit un peu rassuré, jamais l'arrogant Draco ne s'éprendrait de quelqu'un de cette sorte, comme il le lui avait dit il devait seulement être malade, il était vrai que le climat australien n'avait rien à voir avec celui de l'Angleterre et il fallait un peu de temps pour s'y adapter.

Maintenant totalement rassuré il se mit à se balancer.

**&&&&.**

Harry, qui avait mit au courant Ron et Blaise de ce que lui avait dit Draco, erra toute la journée comme une âme en peine, faisant les cent pas dans le salon où le couple faisait une partie d'échec.

Une partie que le Serpentard gagna.

« Bravo mon cœur! L'applaudit le rouquin assit face à lui.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de le regarder d'un air courroucé.

« Tu m'as laissé gagner! Reprocha t-il, il n'était pas stupide et avait bien remarqué les ouvertures volontaires qu'il lui avait laissé.

« C'était si visible que ça? Répondit Ron d'un air penaud.

« Gros comme une maison! Rétorqua le Serpentard qui sourit...espèce d'idiot je m'en fout de perdre, tu es meilleurs que moi, c'est à moi de m'améliorer...

Il se pencha par-dessus la table et continua dans un chuchotement.

« …...et puis j'aime la lueur qu'il y a dans tes yeux quand tu gagnes, ça me donne des frissons.

Le rouquin eut un sourire heureux et se pencha aussi.

« Je t'aime! Souffla t-il.

Le regard de Blaise descendit sur sa bouche, puis remonta sur ses yeux dans lesquels il plongea les siens.

« Je crois bien que je t'aime aussi Ron.

Ce dernier en resta muet un instant, son cœur lui donnait l'impression de vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine et il avait une envie folle de lui sauter dessus.

« Tu crois seulement? Finit-il par dire.

« Non...j'en suis sûr...c'est étrange comme sensation, j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne serais assez près de toi même si nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre, je voudrais pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec toi...j'aime tout chez toi et quand tu me regardes, comme en ce moment, je me sens vivant comme jamais je m'étais sentit.

« Je t'aime! Lui répéta Ron, totalement envoûté par le regard et les paroles que Blaise venait de prononcer il était incapable de dire autre chose, il n'aurait pas crû possible d'être aussi amoureux et aussi heureux que ce qu'il était en ce moment.

Harry qui s'était immobilisé les regardait avec le sourire.

Il pouvait presque sentir l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux tandis qu'ils étaient perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre, et il était vraiment content pour son ami dont le bonheur transparaissait clairement sur ses traits.

Il était aussi content pour Blaise qu'il avait sentit si seul, ses craintes avaient été vaines et maintenant il comprenait qu'ils se rendraient heureux tous les deux, finalement ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Dans le même temps il les envia, il aurait tant voulut que Draco soit là près de lui.

Il ne savait même pas si le blond l'aimait, il avait besoin de lui, ça oui, mais que ressentait-il à son égard?

Il l'avait fuit pour retourner près de Stuart donc dans la logique il n'était pas amoureux de lui, cela voulait dire que le philtre agissait toujours.

Il n'était pas un très bon antidote se dit-il avec tristesse.

Un peu déprimé par ces pensées il jeta un regard sur l'horloge qui se trouvait sur la cheminée.

19heures.

Il décida d'aller se coucher, il était dans les trois heures du matin en Australie Draco devait dormir et il était impatient de le retrouver.

Il quitta discrètement le salon et monta dans la chambre qu'avait occupé le blond, depuis son départ il en avait fait la sienne.

Il mit du temps à s'endormir, se tournant et se retournant, puis enfin le sommeil le gagna.

**&&&&.**

Cette fois encore il se retrouva dans la chambre de Draco qui ouvrit les yeux dés qu'il s'assit au bord du lit.

« Harry, je suis content de te voir...tu me manque.

Le brun sourit doucement.

« Tu me manque aussi, énormément...Draco je voudrais te poser une question...est-ce que...est-ce que tu m'aimes? Demanda t-il avec hésitation.

Le blond le fixa un instant sans répondre, puis il eut un petit sourire.

« Je suis guérit de Stuart! Annonça t-il...le philtre ne fait plus aucun effet.

« Mais c'est magnifique! S'exclama joyeusement Harry qui fronça subitement les sourcils...mais...euh...c'est à cause de moi?

« D'après toi? Répondit Draco d'un air malicieux...c'était bien toi l'antidote non?

Le brun osait à peine y croire, son cœur battait fort et sa gorge était devenue sèche.

« Dis-le moi s'il te plait! Fit-il d'une voix devenue rauque, il manquait de confiance en lui, côté sentiment il en avait toujours manqué, cela venait de son enfance difficile où il s'était sentit rejeté, méprisé et souvent humilié, il n'avait pas eut la chance d'être entouré par l'amour et la chaleur de ses parents, et toutes ces années sans aucun geste ou parole d'affection l'avait marqué, il avait une carence côté affectif qui lui retirait toute confiance en lui à ce sujet et face au blond il en avait encore moins.

Harry avait un grand besoin d'amour qu'aucuns de ses amants n'avaient pu combler, jusqu'à ce que lui entre de nouveau dans sa vie, lui qu'il s'était mit à aimer de toute son âme, il n'avait plus besoin que de son amour à lui, lui seul, et pour être rassuré il fallait qu'il l'entende le dire.

« Embrasses-moi d'abord! Murmura Draco qui s'assombrit brusquement...si tu savais comme j'en ai besoin...avec tes baisers je me sens propre.

« Draco il t'a fait quelque chose? S'inquiéta aussitôt Harry, un éclat farouche et déterminé s'allumant dans ses yeux verts...je te jure que si c'est le cas je le tuerais.

« Non! Répondit le blond qui secoua lentement la tête tout en faisant une moue de dégoût...il m'a juste obligé à l'embrasser, pour être certain de son emprise...j'ai dû faire semblant...c'était écœurant Harry...embrasses-moi!

« Je t'aime! Souffla le brun en se penchant sur lui.

Il l'embrassa longuement, tendrement, Draco répondant de même, une main glissée dans ses cheveux bruns.

Et malheureusement au moment où ils s'écartaient Harry se sentit aspiré en arrière.

Ils étaient si courts ces moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver.

« Fais bien attention à toi mon ange! Lui cria t-il...je serais là bientôt.

« Non, me laisses pas tout seul! Gémit le blond, ressentant une nouvelle fois cet insupportable sentiment d'abandon...je t'aime Harry!

Le brun eut juste le temps d'entendre ces derniers mots avant de se réveiller dans son lit.

Lentement il se redressa en position assise, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Draco l'aimait!

C'était fou la sensation presque extatique que ça souleva en lui, son amour faisait de lui le roi du monde, personne ne pouvait être plus heureux que lui.

Cela lui éveilla aussi un féroce appétit et il se leva tout guilleret.

Demain ils prenaient l'avion, bientôt il le serrerait dans ses bras, que le temps lui semblait long!

Dans les escaliers il croisa Ron et Blaise qui montaient se coucher, main dans la main.

« On t'a laissé ton repas au chaud! Lui dit le rouquin au passage.

« Merci! Répondit Harry sans s'arrêter non plus.

**&&&&.**

Une fois dans la chambre Ron et Blaise s'arrêtèrent près du lit, se faisant face, ce soir ils allaient s'aimer et ils se sentaient légèrement fébriles.

Le Serpentard leva une main et lui caressa doucement la joue tout en lui souriant tendrement.

« C'est étrange! Murmura t-il...c'est comme si pour moi aussi c'était une première fois...j'ai un peu peur et j'ai oublié tous les autres avant toi, tout me semble nouveau et inconnu.

« Ça l'est d'une certaine façon! Répondit le rouquin sur le même ton, le regard perdu dans les yeux sombres qui luisaient d'un éclat si chaud qu'il en frissonnait.

« Oui, tu as raison! Approuva Blaise...je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un, ni fait l'amour avec amour.

Sans rien dire et sans le quitter des yeux Ron saisit le bas de son pull et le fit passer par dessus sa tête, se retrouvant torse nu devant le Serpentard dont le regard descendit sur les abdominaux bien visible avant de remonter.

Là il en fit autant avec son pull et ne bougea pas tandis que le rouquin, qui déglutit nerveusement, posait les mains sur sa poitrine, les faisant glisser jusqu'à ses épaules pour finir sur sa nuque où il les noua.

« Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal! Chuchota Ron.

Pour toute réponse Blaise s'empara de sa bouche et sans le lâcher les fit s'allonger sur le lit, lui se tenant au-dessus, et se mettant à caresser le corps qui se laissa rapidement aller, détendu et offert en toute confiance, le rouquin avait la sensation de n'être plus qu'un brasier sous la bouche et les mains, actives, du Serpentard qui descendit lentement jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il ouvrit.

Ron s'aperçut à peine qu'il le lui retirait, il ne sentit que cette bouche qui venait de se poser sur son érection et lui déclencha une véritable décharge électrique dans les reins quand elle se referma autour.

Le monde entier n'existait plus, il était perdu dans les sensations divines que Blaise éveillait en lui et n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs.

Quand le Serpentard le lâcha pour remonter vers son visage, Ron le renversa à son tour, il avait envie de le toucher lui aussi, de le caresser, de goûter à sa peau.

Blaise le comprit, il prit juste le temps de retirer rapidement son pantalon et se laissa aller sur le matelas, s'abandonnant aux caresses du rouquin.

Ce dernier le désirait tant, il prenait tellement de plaisir à ce qu'il faisait qu'il fut à peine maladroit par instant et le Serpentard n'y prit pas garde, son amour remplaçait l'expérience qu'il n'avait pas et l'emmenait sans difficulté au septième ciel.

Le souffle court il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Ron s'asseoir à cheval sur ses hanches.

« Non Ron! Souffla t-il...je te veux en moi, je veux t'appartenir, s'il te plait!

« Je t'aime! Répondit simplement le rouquin qui changea de position et se plaça entre ses jambes.

Malgré son inexpérience il savait qu'il fallait une certaine préparation pour ne pas faire mal et il s'y employa en observant avec une satisfaction intense, et un plaisir décuplé, le visage de Blaise qui les yeux clos semblait au bord de l'extase.

Il n'en était pas loin lui aussi et il présenta sa virilité devant l'entrée étroite, y pénétrant lentement et dans un profond soupir de plaisir, auquel fit écho celui du Serpentard.

Il se mit à donner des coups de reins qui devinrent presque frénétiques tandis que le plaisir montait rapidement, l'envahissant totalement et le faisant grimper au paradis qu'il atteignit en même temps que Blaise, dans les mêmes cris de jouissance.

Le cœur battant violemment Ron se laissa doucement tomber sur le Serpentard qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Merci! Murmura le rouquin qui n'avait jamais ressentit une telle sensation de plénitude...c'était...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se releva un peu pour plonger son regard dans celui de Blaise.

« J'ai pas de mot pour le décrire tellement c'est fort...mais je peux te dire qu'avec toi c'est mille fois mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer dans mes rêves, si tu savais comme je t'aime!

« Je le sais mon cœur parce que je t'aime tout autant! Répondit le Serpentard dans un tendre sourire...maintenant je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer et tu avais raison de vouloir attendre, faire l'amour avec celui qu'on aime, ça change tout.

Ron sourit, mutin.

« On recommencera souvent alors?

Blaise se mit à rire.

« Autant que tu le voudra!

**&&&&.**

Au matin Draco ouvrit les yeux et lentement il sourit au plafond, Harry allait prendre l'avion aujourd'hui, demain matin au plus tard il serait là.

Bientôt il pourrait se réfugier dans ses bras et là il ne craindrait plus rien, plus qu'aujourd'hui à tenir.

**&&&&.**

Draco ignorait encore que cette journée allait être particulièrement pénible pour lui.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews que je ne reçoit pas lol, il semble que le site ait quelques problèmes.**

**En tout cas merci!**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14.**

**&&&&.**

Après avoir prit une douche et s'être vêtu Draco se rendit dans la cuisine.

Comme d'habitude, grâce aux deux larbins, tout était prêt pour le petit-déjeuner mais il ne jeta pas un seul regard aux deux hommes assit à la table, qui l'ignorèrent eux aussi.

Il se servit simplement une tasse de thé et se rendit sur la terrasse.

Là, assit d'une fesse sur la balustrade il bu lentement sa tasse tout en songeant à Harry, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te donne un air si heureux? Fit soudain la voix de Stuart qui se trouvait sur le seuil depuis quelques instants et l'observait avec attention.

Draco tressaillit et cachant aussitôt tout éclat dans ses yeux il les tourna vers lui.

« Rien de particulier! Répondit-il dans un léger haussement d'épaules...je me sens heureux c'est tout.

« C'est très bien! Fit Stuart qui se rapprocha un peu de lui...j'espère que j'y suis pour quelque chose?

« Oui bien sûr! Marmonna le blond qui baissa les yeux sur la tasse qu'il tenait à la main et se mit à observer le fond avec beaucoup d'application.

« Bien bien bien! Jubila faussement le barbu qui se rapprocha encore pour le saisir par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder...je vais te rendre encore plus heureux...que dirais-tu de m'épouser?

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond violent dans sa poitrine et un début de panique l'envahit, il dû faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour garder un visage impassible et pour ne pas le repousser avec horreur avant de partir en courant, où aurait-il pu aller? il n'avait nul endroit où se réfugier.

« Un mariage? S'étonna t-il d'un air innocent...j'avoue que je ne m'y attendait pas du...

« Oui je me doute! Le coupa Stuart dont les yeux ne lâchaient pas les siens...nous nous marierons chez toi, en Angleterre, nous y retournerons dans trois ou quatre mois.

Le blond ressentit aussitôt un profond soulagement intérieur à ces paroles, dans trois ou quatre mois il y aurait belle lurette qu'Harry serait venu le chercher.

Il ignorait si les mariages homo étaient permis en Australie, et l'espace d'un instant il avait eut très peur qu'il décide de l'emmener en ville pour se marier dans les jours à venir.

Là il se sentit rassuré et reprit tout son calme.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu! Lui rappela brusquement Stuart qui le fixait avec intensité.

« Oui, j'en serais très heureux évidemment! Mentit Draco avec beaucoup d'aplomb.

Il soutenait sans faiblir le regard du barbu dans lequel passa un éclat étrange, mais ce dernier ne dit rien; il le lâcha enfin et alla s'asseoir dans le rocking-chair, rejetant la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

Draco l'observa un instant, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction et il attendit, un peu inquiet, mais le silence de Stuart se prolongeant il se redressa et rentra dans la maison pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Moins il le voyait et mieux il se portait.

**&&&&.**

Stuart écouta ses pas s'éloigner et ouvrit les yeux tandis que ses mâchoires se contractaient.

Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout avec Draco, son regard était trop vide d'expression, ses yeux ne reflétaient absolument rien, en plus il se crispait quand il l'approchait et même si cela était infime il l'avait sentit, au lieu de chercher son contact il avait la nette sensation qu'il cherchait à le fuir.

Et quand il lui avait parlé de mariage il avait bien vu un éclat de panique passer rapidement dans ses yeux gris.

Stuart commençait à douter fortement que tout cela soit simplement dû à la chaleur et à la différence de climat.

Contrarié il se mit à se balancer d'un mouvement sec.

**&&&&.**

Par le hublot Harry observa les nuages en dessous.

Blaise et Ron, assit face à lui s'étaient endormis guère après le décollage, la tête du rouquin amoureusement posée sur l'épaule du Serpentard et leurs mains nouées reposant sur sa cuisse.

Ils avaient prit l'avion à cinq heures du matin et ne se poseraient sur l'aéroport d' Adélaïde que le lendemain à l'aube.

L'impatience faisait presque trépigner Harry qui aurait souhaité aller beaucoup plus vite, mais il était bien obligé de prendre son mal en patience.

Ils avaient bien songé à faire une demande à l'office des portoloins pour en créer un, l'Australie ne faisant pas partie du conglomérat sorciers aucun portoloin n'y était recensé, mais après s'être renseigné ils avaient abandonnés, vu la lenteur désespérante du ministère pour accorder les autorisations nécessaires, qui devaient passer du bureau de l'office intéressé à celui du ministère des transports pour être signées, cela aurait prit encore plus de temps.

Le brun soupira en fermant les yeux et chercha à se détendre, au moins en dormant le temps passerait plus vite, et qui sait peut-être que Draco serait en train de dormir lui aussi et qu'ils pourraient se rejoindre.

Il préférait par contre éviter de penser au moment où il se retrouverait face à Stuart, il haïssait cet homme et il méritait d'être punit, mais de quelle façon ça il n'en avait encore aucune idée, il savait juste qu'il le tuerait si jamais il avait osé porter la main sur Draco, là il n'y échapperait pas, c'était une erreur qu'il ne pardonnerait pas.

Mais pour le moment la seule chose qui lui importait c'était de retrouver son amour, pour le reste il agirait en fonction l'instant venu.

La fatigue aidant il sombra lentement dans le sommeil.

**&&&&.**

Allongé sur son lit, mains croisées derrière la nuque, Draco fixait le plafond en soupirant par intermittence.

Le soir tombait doucement, il avait passé la journée enfermé dans sa chambre, essayant de s'endormir en espérant retrouver Harry, mais il n'y était pas parvenu.

Au fond de lui il ressentait une sorte d'inquiétude qui l'empêchait de se détendre et l'avait fait se retourner sans cesse, il avait la désagréable sensation que Stuart se doutait de quelque chose et il craignait de lui faire de nouveau face.

Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, bientôt il allait être l'heure du repas et il allait devoir quitter sa chambre pour aller s'asseoir avec eux dans la cuisine, le barbu n'admettait pas qu'il ne se présente pas à table, et jouer le jeu allait être difficile, il s'en sentait de moins en moins capable.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit et Stuart entra sans même avoir frappé pour s'annoncer.

« C'est déjà l'heure du repas? Cru Draco avec un certain étonnement, bien qu'il soit certain de ne pas l'avoir entendu l'appeler, en général il ne se donnait pas la peine de venir jusque dans sa chambre.

« Non pas encore! Répondit le barbu qui s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit et le fixa de son regard dur sans rien rajouter de plus.

Inquiet le blond voulut se redresser.

« Ne bouges pas! Ordonna Stuart d'un ton tranchant.

Draco sentit un frisson d'angoisse parcourir son échine et s'immobilisa, l'appréhension le fit trembler intérieurement devant son regard luisant, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

« Tu veux me parler? S'enquit-il d'un air et d'un ton aussi dégagé et serein que possible.

Le barbu continua de le fixer sans rien dire, toute la journée il avait réfléchit et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait s'assurer de la soumission totale du blond.

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour être sûr et certain que c'était toujours le cas, il allait lui imposer un rapport physique, cela ne le tentait pas particulièrement, mais n'ayant eut aucune femme sous la main depuis quelques temps il avait au moins l'avantage d'être en forme pour accomplir ce qui lui semblait nécessaire.

Toujours sans rien dire, et le regard rivé au sien, il dégrafa lentement la ceinture de son pantalon et ouvrit sa braguette, agissant volontairement avec vulgarité pour le pousser à se dévoiler.

« Il est temps que nos rapports deviennent un peu plus intime! Fit-il, retrouvant la parole tout en libérant son sexe tendu...tu ne crois pas mon petit prince?

Le cœur du blond se mit à battre comme un fou tandis que son regard s'écarquillait, incrédule et s'éclairant d'une lueur de panique.

« Pas ça, pas ça! Songea t-il affolé...surtout pas ça...je pourrais pas.

« Je...je croyais que...que tu voulais attendre qu'on...qu'on soit mariés! Fit-il cette fois à haute voix et tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de bégayer, il ne parvenait pas à garder son calme devant le cauchemar qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Satisfait de sa provocation Stuart eut un sourire mauvais et recula de trois pas, vu l'expression du blond il n'avait plus aucun doute, le philtre n'agissait plus, comment, ça il l'ignorait il était juste certain que les deux crétins n'avaient rien à y voir, c'était un mystère mais dans tous les cas il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, s'en débarrasser.

Puis il réalisa soudain que puisque Draco n'allait plus lui être d'aucune utilité il n'avait plus aucune raison de se montrer gentil.

Il le détailla longuement et la peur qu'il sentit chez le blond réveilla ses penchants sadiques, il aimait faire souffrir et voir la terreur dans les yeux de ses victimes, et brusquement tous ses sens s'échauffèrent tandis que son regard s'éclairait d'un éclat vicieux, il n'agissait plus par nécessité mais par perversité, il avait soudainement très envie de s'amuser avec lui.

L'odeur de la peur était comme un puissant aphrodisiaque qui l'excitait au plus haut point et se défouler sur Draco en faisant de lui son esclave sexuel qu'il avilirait à sa convenance lui apparaissait maintenant particulièrement jouissif, il allait l'humilier et y prendre un très grand plaisir qu'il allait faire durer.

« Nous sommes fiancés maintenant d'une certaine façon, alors pourquoi attendre? Rétorqua t-il faussement doucereux, jouant le jeu du chat et de la souris, mais d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir violent qui s'était éveillé en lui...viens ici...je veux te voir à genoux devant moi, je suis persuadé que tu en as très envie toi aussi...n'est-ce pas?

Draco parut se recroqueviller sur lui-même et son regard affolé descendit presque malgré lui sur le sexe que Stuart exhibait en le caressant avec un plaisir visible, accompagné d'une lueur particulièrement malsaine dans le regard.

Et la nausée l'envahit à l'idée de ce qu'il lui demandait, s'agenouiller devant lui et... cette vision d'horreur le paralysa.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, semblant presque pétrifié, le barbu fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai dit de venir ici! Ordonna t-il d'un ton qui claqua comme un fouet, ne cachant plus ses intentions.

Le blond tressaillit et presque machinalement il obéit, le regard un peu égaré, il s'assit lentement au bord du lit.

Sa lenteur d'exécution énerva Stuart devenu très impatient.

« Dépêches-toi où j'appelle les deux larbins pour qu'ils participent! Le menaça t-il d'un ton mauvais...je sais parfaitement que tu n'es plus sous l'emprise du philtre, même si j'ignore comment c'est possible, mais si je te ramène en Angleterre tu t'échappera à la première occasion et tu alertera tes amis... j'ai tout perdu par ta faute mais toi tu ne t'en tirera pas... alors avant que je te fasse disparaitre de la surface de la terre autant que tu me serve à quelque chose, après tout je pourrais peut-être te laisser en vie quelques jours de plus si tu te montre très gentil...alors tu te dépêches ou je les appelle? Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient ça et je me demande dans quel état tu seras après être passé entre leurs mains, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient très tendres.

Draco déglutit péniblement, il était prit au piège, il était complètement impuissant et sans aucun moyen de s'échapper, son regard s'éteignit tandis qu'un désespoir sans nom l'envahissait, mieux valait mourir tout de suite que subir ça.

« Tu es la chose la plus infecte que j'ai jamais rencontré! Fit-il d'un ton de haine absolue et en le regardant droit dans les yeux...et je préfère que tu me tue tout de suite plutôt que de te toucher ne serait-ce que du bout du doigt.

« Bien sûr que je vais te tuer! S'amusa Stuart...mais désolé pour toi il va d'abord falloir que tu me touche...et comprends bien que je ne te laisse pas le choix.

La mort dans l'âme le blond ferma les yeux, il allait vivre un long cauchemar, il savait que le barbu le livrerait de toute façon à ses hommes, pour s'amuser, parce qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien et par pure perversité.

« Je te hais! Ce fut tout ce qu'il pu dire.

« Ça je le sais, et ça me plait! Répliqua Stuart dans un rictus sadique...mais obéis, et un conseil, mets-y du tien ou tu souffrira encore plus.

**&&&&.**

Harry s'agita dans son sommeil, il ne parvenait pas à joindre Draco qui ne devait pas dormir, pourtant il ressentait une sensation de terreur et d'abattement suivit d'une sorte d'effondrement intérieur, un abandon total face à une fatalité inévitable.

Draco était en danger, du plus profond de lui le brun en était certain.

« Draco, Draco! Murmura t-il dans son sommeil, il était dans un drôle de rêve, il se trouvait dans un noir total qui semblait vide mais ce n'était que visuel parce que tout un tas de sensations, venu de son amour il en était sûr, l'assaillaient violemment, il ressentait nettement sa terreur, son abattement, et surtout son renoncement, son désir de mourir, c'était si fort qu'une peur panique l'envahit...Draco, Draco, je suis là...réagit mon ange, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu dois réagir...secoues-toi...écoutes-moi, tu dois te défendre...pour moi, pour nous...résistes...je serais bientôt là tu m'entends?...me laisses pas, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, je te sens si mal!

**&&&&.**

Les chamans et les guerriers s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit et avaient rapidement montés un campement de fortune, ils n'étaient plus très loin du ranch, deux ou trois heures de marche tout au plus, mais les aborigènes ne se déplaçaient pas de nuit, c'était une période réservé aux esprits malins qui erraient dans le noir.

Assit en tailleur sur le sol, et silencieux, Stanislas buvait une décoction de plantes tout en fronçant les sourcils, depuis un moment il ressentait une drôle de sensation, quelqu'un était en danger et était littéralement terrorisé, quelqu'un qui se trouvait non loin d'ici, dans la direction du ranch.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs mélangés de chaman et de sorcier le vieux professeur était très réceptif à toutes sortes d'ondes et celle-ci était puissante, comme si elle émanait d'une personne possédant aussi des pouvoirs, et au bout d'un moment il n'y tint plus, il devait aller voir.

Les autres chamans étant assit près de lui autour du feu, il leur expliqua rapidement ce qui lui arrivait et ils furent d'accord pour qu'il prenne les devants.

Un des guerriers lui expliqua le chemin à suivre, guère compliqué puisqu'il n'était plus très loin, et il se mit en route sans attendre.

**&&&&.**

« Harry, Harry...ouvres les yeux...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Le brun qui s'agitait et gémissait dans son sommeil avait réveillé Ron et Blaise qui se penchaient sur lui et le fixaient avec inquiétude tout en le secouant.

Harry ouvrit les paupières et les regarda avec de grands yeux paniqués, ses joues étaient inondées de larmes.

« Draco est en danger, cette ordure veut lui faire du mal, tellement qu'il veut mourir...oh mon dieu on va arriver trop tard, vous entendez? On va arriver trop tard! Paniqua t-il en se redressant sur son siège, l'air hagard...cet avion n'avance pas!

« Calme-toi! Fit Ron qui le saisit par les épaules pour l'obliger à se rasseoir avant qu'il ameute tous le monde...et expliques nous.

Harry obéit sous sa pression et, tout en s'essuyant de temps en temps les yeux d'un revers de bras, ses larmes ne voulant pas cesser de couler malgré ses efforts, il se mit à raconter son rêve sous les regards de plus en plus inquiets du couple.

« Si jamais il a touché à un seul de ses cheveux je le tuerais de mes mains cette saloperie! Gronda Blaise les mâchoires serrées, l'angoisse qui l'avait saisie lui broyait la poitrine.

« Non! Rétorqua le brun avec une véritable lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux verts...c'est moi qui le tuerais, et je peux te jurer que je prendrais mon temps...

« Il va s'en sortir! Intervint brusquement Ron d'un ton d'absolue conviction...nous ignorons ce qui lui arrive et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir...on va le retrouver et vivant!

Le rouquin aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il en était aussi convaincu, mais ça lui paraissait inconcevable qu'une chose pareille se produise, il ne savait qu'une chose, Draco ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir comme ça, c'était un Malfoy et il était capable de survivre dans n'importe quelle situation.

« Il saura faire tourner les évènements en sa faveur! Dit-il aux deux autres qui le fixaient...il est plus résistant qu'une mauvaise herbe vous le savez bien!

Et il fut heureux de voir un peu d'espoir revenir aussi bien dans les yeux sombres que dans les verts.

« Pourvu que tu dises vrai! Murmura Harry.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews que je ne reçois toujours pas lol, mais je peux les lire c'est déjà pas mal.**

**J'espère que le site va finir par régler ce problème.**

**Bisous à vous.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 15.**

**&&&&.**

Derrière ses paupières closes Draco vit apparaître l'image d'Harry, il lui souriait et le regardait avec une sorte de supplique dans le regard.

« Tu dois te défendre...pour moi! Lui sembla t-il entendre...résistes, je serais bientôt là.

« Harry! Chuchota t-il pour lui-même, cela faisait tellement de bien l'amour qu'il y avait dans son regard.

Durant quelques secondes il s'y plongea et petit à petit cette image lui insuffla un nouveau courage et une détermination certaine, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à ce point, il n'obéirait pas, il ne mourrait pas non plus, il devait trouver comment s'en sortir.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur la vision cauchemardesque de Stuart qui l'attendait en se caressant, et détournant les yeux ils se posèrent sur la lampe de chevet qui se trouvait à portée de sa main.

Le pied était en fer forgé et semblait très lourd, une bonne arme.

Maintenant déterminé Draco reprit pleinement possession de ses moyens et comprit qu'il allait devoir agir très vite, il ne devait surtout pas laisser le temps au barbu de réagir et d'appeler ses larbins.

Son instinct de survit prit le dessus, ainsi que sa haine, et il fut très rapide.

En une fraction de seconde il se mit sur ses pieds tout en saisissant la lampe et se jeta en même temps sur Stuart.

Le fil électrique ne résista pas et ne le bloqua pas, heureusement, et le barbu, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction et dont une main était toujours très occupée, n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup violent qu'il lui porta sur la tête.

Sans un cri il s'effondra aussitôt.

Draco s'immobilisa immédiatement, presque surprit en le voyant inanimé, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage, un sourire haineux.

« Tiens ordure! Cracha t-il en lui filant des coups de pied dans les côtes, il en avait besoin, c'était une façon d'évacuer le stress de la peur.

Puis il réalisa qu'il ne devait pas traîner et devait fuir sans attendre, mais de quel côté aller?

Il ne pouvait pas fuir en suivant la route, c'est sûrement là qu'ils le chercheraient en premier et ils le retrouveraient trop facilement, tout était plat dans ce paysage et sur les bas-côtés il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher en urgence.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et en déduisit que le mieux était qu'il se terre dans un coin pour attendre l'arrivée d'Harry.

Mais où?

Finalement la seule option possible était d'aller du côté du désert, ils ne le chercheraient pas par là, Stuart lui avait expliqué à quelle vitesse on pouvait s'y perdre de jour, alors de nuit c'était encore plus facile et il ne leur viendrait pas à l'idée qu'il ait pu aller par là, vers nulle part, la logique étant qu'il se dirige vers la ville pour y trouver du secours.

N'ayant qu'un choix restreint il prit sa décision, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement, le cœur battant il se glissa dans le couloir et s'arrêta en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, les deux larbins devaient y préparer le repas du soir.

Il passa rapidement devant la porte sans être vu et toujours aussi silencieusement quitta la maison.

Sans s'arrêter il se dirigea vers l'arrière du ranch et dés qu'il fut sûr de ne pas être entendu il se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers le désert.

Il prit la direction d'un gros amas de rochers qu'il avait aperçut au loin au cours d'une de ses promenades, il pourrait se dissimuler parmi eux tout en restant ainsi assez proche de la maison pour surveiller l'arrivée de Harry.

Il y parvint essoufflé et égratigné, il s'était prit le pied dans des espèces de racines qui couraient sur le sol et avait fait une belle chute.

Il chercha une cachette et finit par se glisser dans une ouverture étroite entre deux rochers.

Là il se sentit relativement à l'abri et reprit lentement son souffle tout en regardant en direction de la maison dont il voyait la lumière qui brillait aux fenêtres.

Puis nerveusement épuisé il entoura ses genoux relevés de ses bras, posant avec lassitude son front dessus, et il se mit à pleurer en silence.

Il se sentait si perdu et si seul, il avait tellement besoin des bras de Harry autour de lui, il n'y avait que près de lui qu'il serait vraiment en sécurité.

Puis ses larmes se tarirent lentement et il commençait à sommeiller quand des hurlements de rage et de colère lui firent lever la tête, ils résonnaient clairement dans le silence ambiant.

Stuart avait reprit connaissance et le cherchait en hurlant son prénom suivit de menaces et de toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables.

Le barbu lui promettait de lui faire subir les pires tortures si il ne ramenait pas immédiatement son cul, comme si il allait être assez stupide pour obéir.

« J'aurais dû t'achever! Marmonna Draco, bien qu'il sut parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas pu, malgré toute sa haine il aurait été incapable de l'achever, non pas que le tuer lui aurait fait de la peine, car avec une baguette il l'aurait même fait avec plaisir, mais à coup de lampe?

Il s'imagina la scène et malgré que sa situation ne s'y prêtait pas cette image le fit sourire.

« JE VAIS TE TROUVER, JE SAIS OU TU TE CACHES ET TU VAS ME LE PAYER CHER!

A ces mots le rythme cardiaque du blond s'accéléra brusquement et il observa avec attention et un peu d'inquiétude.

Savait-il vraiment où il se terrait?

Il vit l'éclat des lampes torches qui firent le tour de la maison et des granges à plusieurs reprises, puis il entendit le moteur de la voiture qui s'éloigna et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, Stuart avait mentit, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il s'était réfugié et ils faisaient exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, ils allaient le chercher du côté de la ville.

Rassuré il reposa le front sur ses bras.

Un moment plus tard il entendit la voiture qui revenait, Stuart abandonnait les recherches pour la nuit.

**&&&&.**

Stanislas qui arrivait en vue du ranch s'arrêta, il ne ressentait plus autant la sensation de terreur, elle avait laissé la place à un sentiment d'abandon et de solitude.

Le vieux professeur se concentra pour repérer l'endroit d'où venait cette sensation et il se tourna vers une masse rocheuse située non loin de lui.

Il le voyait parfaitement dans la nuit très claire, dû à un ciel sans nuage où brillaient nettement les étoiles et une lune au trois quart pleine, et toujours concentré il s'y dirigea, se laissant guider.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant l'ouverture étroite que formaient deux rochers, quelqu'un s'y trouvait assit, le front posé sur ses genoux relevés.

Stanislas comprit que la personne dormait et il s'accroupit pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

Draco, dont le sommeil inquiet n'était pas très profond, tressaillit fortement et leva des yeux apeurés sur lui en tentant de reculer.

« N'ayez pas peur! Le rassura aussitôt le vieux professeur...je ne vous veux aucun mal...

Il s'interrompit brusquement pour mieux dévisager le blond qui le fixait, étonné et un peu rassuré face à ce vieil homme qui paraissait sympathique.

« Vous ne seriez pas Draco Malfoy? Reprit Stanislas, il avait vu des photos de lui dans les archives de Poudlard et dans les journaux, mais pour les journaux cela datait d'après la guerre, par la suite il s'était fait très discret et on entendait plus guère parler de lui.

« Vous me connaissez? S'étonna ce dernier, lui son visage ne lui disait strictement rien...qui êtes-vous?

« Professeur Stanislas! Se présenta celui-ci...je suis maître des potions à Poudlard.

Draco en resta bouche bée un instant, rencontrer un sorcier, professeur à Poudlard de surcroit, dans un coin aussi perdu avait de quoi vous rendre muet de stupéfaction.

Le monde était vraiment petit parfois.

« Mais...qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Stanislas sourit.

« Je suis sorcier et chaman, et disons que si je suis là c'est une longue histoire...mais je pourrais vous poser la même question.

Le blond soupira.

« C'est aussi une longue histoire...mais pour résumer j'attends Harry Potter.

« Mr Potter doit venir ici? S'étonna le vieux professeur.

« Oui, il sera ici demain matin, pour me sauver.

« Et bien j'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de monde par ici demain matin! Fit le professeur qui s'assit en s'appuyant dos à la paroi rocheuse, il venait de comprendre qu'il était la victime de la drogue volée au chaman et il lui sourit doucement, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, si perdu, mais il devait le rassurer avant tout, il semblait si seul...des amis à moi vont venir aussi et je vais les attendre avec vous si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous pourrions nous raconter nos histoires pour passer le temps!proposa t-il gentiment.

« Si vous voulez! Répondit simplement Draco, il était curieux de connaître les raisons de sa présence, présence qui le rassurait soit dit en passant, il se sentait ainsi beaucoup moins seul.

Et chacun raconta à son tour.

**&&&&.**

« Alors c'est vous que Blaise a rencontré et qui lui avez dit qu'Harry était mon antidote? S'exclama Draco quand Stanislas eut finit son histoire, puis il sourit avec douceur et rajouta...vous aviez raison vous savez.

Le vieil homme resta un peu bête sur le coup, il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir dit ça, mais à voir l'expression heureuse du blond il comprit que Blaise avait modifié ses paroles pour une bonne raison, il était clair qu'il avait dû chercher à les réunir.

Stanislas ne détrompa pas Draco, après tout quelle importance qu'il l'ai dit ou pas? Apparemment cela avait servit à rendre deux personnes heureuses alors pourquoi s'arrêter à un si petit détail?

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui! Dit-il simplement avant de tourner son regard vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait...le jour se lève.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

« L'avion d'Harry doit être en train de se poser...il sera là bientôt!

« Les chamans seront là avant et comme je vous l'ai dit ils viennent faire justice.

« Alors j'espère qu'il puniront Stuart comme il le mérite! Répliqua le blond dont le visage se durcit...je hais cet homme de toutes mes forces, j'aimerais le tuer moi-même.

Stanislas posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Non, surtout pas, ne vous abaissez pas à la vengeance...quand Harry sera là partez avec lui et laissez tout ça derrière vous, ne pensez plus qu'à être heureux, ne démarrez pas une nouvelle vie par un meurtre, ça risquerait de vous hanter plus tard...les chamans s'occuperont de ce Stuart et pour lui la mort serait trop douce, les aborigènes ont une idée de la justice différente de la nôtre et en fait beaucoup plus dure...en règle générale ils ne tuent pas mais ils vont lui réserver la vie qu'il mérite, ils le mettront à une place digne de lui...vous savez quelques fois la mort n'est pas le pire.

« Que vont-ils lui faire? Demanda Draco avec curiosité.

Et le vieil homme lui raconta ce qui avait été décidé.

**&&&&.**

A l'aéroport les trois amis fraîchement débarqués se trouvèrent face à un problème auquel ils n'avaient pas songé, pour louer une voiture il leur fallait montrer un permis de conduire, ce qu'aucun d'eux ne possédaient.

L'homme derrière son comptoir refusa de leur en céder une sans ce papier, le règlement c'était le règlement.

Agacé et presque à bout de nerf devant son entêtement Harry n'insista pas plus, une autre solution plus rapide venait de surgir dans son esprit, sur le parking gigantesque de l'aéroport il y avait des centaines de voitures qui restaient là parfois pendant des mois, elles n'attendaient qu'eux, et il décida tout simplement de se servir.

Ils n'allaient pas continuer à perdre du temps pour si peu, et puis ce n'était qu'un emprunt ils la ramènerait.

Grâce à la magie cela ne leur prit que quelques instants pour en ouvrir une et l'envoûter pour qu'elle se conduise toute seule, aucun n'ayant de notion de conduite suffisante pour prendre le volant.

Et enfin ils prirent la route de Laverton, Harry trépignait presque d'impatience sur le siège chauffeur, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse semblant de conduire, le contraire aurait paru un peu trop surprenant au milieu de la circulation.

**&&&&.**

Alors que le silence s'était installé Stanislas dressa brusquement l'oreille et se leva lentement en observant du côté du désert, sous le regard interrogatif de Draco.

« Les chamans arrivent! Fit le vieux professeur...venez allons à leur rencontre.

Le blond se glissa hors de son abris et se leva, les jambes un peu ankylosées.

Aux côtés de Stanislas il s'avança vers le désert et quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvait entouré par un groupe d'aborigènes qui l'observèrent avec attention et curiosité.

Le vieux professeur se mit à palabrer avec eux tout en le désignant, dans un langage que Draco ne comprit pas et ce dernier patienta un long moment avant que Stanislas se tourne enfin vers lui, il avait un plan et l'expliqua au blond qui approuva.

**&&&&.**

Stuart, qui ne décolérait pas depuis la veille et souffrait d'un mal de tête carabiné, buvait rapidement un café debout dans la cuisine en compagnie de ses deux larbins.

Il avait la ferme intention de remettre la main sur Draco aujourd'hui, où qu'il se cache, et il ne devait pas être bien loin vu qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé sur la route, Stuart, qui avait longuement réfléchit, pensait maintenant que ne connaissant pas du tout les environs il avait dû se terrer dans un coin pour la nuit, attendant le jour pour tenter de trouver du secours.

Ce qui le faisait sourire, il n'y avait pas un chat à des kilomètres à la ronde, il ne trouverait personne pour l'aider.

Mais lui il allait le retrouver et il allait lui faire payer cher ce coup qu'il avait osé lui donner, très cher, et ensuite il se débarrasserait de son cadavre dans le désert, sans même l'enterrer, les animaux s'en occuperaient, ils n'en laisseraient que les os, et encore!

Mais avant d'en arriver là Draco allait souffrir, oh que oui, et Stuart jubilait et en salivait presque d'avance en songeant à tout ce qu'il allait lui faire endurer.

**&&&&.**

A Laverton Harry, qui n'avait pas d'indications claires concernant l'endroit exact où se situait le ranch, eut la bonne idée de s'arrêter à la mairie, là on pu en effet lui expliquer précisément où se trouvait le ranch de Stuart Horie.

Et vu l'étendue des terres de ce dernier il se dit qu'il avait bien fait.

**&&&&.**

« STUART!

Ce dernier s'immobilisa net, et n'en croyant pas ses oreilles il crû avoir rêvé.

« STUART!

Là le doute n'était plus possible et le barbu se rua vers la porte d'entrée, suivit par ses deux sbires.

Il s'immobilisa en haut des trois marches avec du mal à le croire, Draco était là.

Il se tenait à une cinquantaine de mètres et le regardait d'un air de haine et de défi.

« Tu me cherchais non? Tu vois je suis là.

« Je vois ça! Répondit le barbu qui descendit lentement les marches, ses deux larbins sur les talons...mais soit tu es inconscient soit suicidaire...tu sais ce que je te réserve n'est-ce pas?

Draco eut un drôle de sourire qui inquiéta un peu Stuart, pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi tranquille et sûr de lui?

Il s'arrêta et jeta un regard suspicieux aux alentours, mais rien ne bougeait, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre et tout semblait désert, rassuré il ramena son attention sur le blond qui le toisait sans aucune peur.

« Tu es resté un peu trop longtemps au soleil je crois...approches! Lui ordonna t-il.

« Non, et toi par contre tu bouges plus! Rétorqua Draco.

Le barbu eut un rire mauvais et fit deux pas de plus.

« Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres maintenant?

« Moi non! Répondit le blond avec un sourire haineux et satisfait en même temps...mais eux oui! Termina t-il dans un geste du menton pour lui indiquer de regarder derrière lui.

Ce que les trois firent dans un même mouvement.

Les guerriers et les chamans, qui avaient fait le tour de la maison pendant qu'ils parlaient, se déployaient silencieusement tout autour d'eux, les encerclant, les guerriers tenant contre leurs bouches des sarbacanes prêtes à tirer.

Devenus inquiets et nerveux les deux sbires se rapprochèrent de leur chef pas plus rassuré qu'eux.

Que lui voulait cette bande de sauvage?

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 16.**

**&&&&.**

« J'ignore ce que vous me voulez et d'ailleurs j'en ai rien à faire...quittez immédiatement mes terres! Gronda Stuart en direction du groupe menaçant qui l'encerclait.

« Nous sommes là pour vous faire répondre de votre crime odieux! Répondit Stanislas qui alla se placer près de Draco.

« Mon crime odieux? Répéta le barbu qui fronça les sourcils...qu'est-ce que tu racontes vieux fou?

Les yeux bleus du professeur virèrent au noir, il ne se souvenait même pas du malheureux vieillard qu'il avait torturé et tué.

« Je parle du vieux chaman que vous avez assassiné après lui avoir volé ses secrets! Rétorqua t-il durement.

Stuart qui ne songeait plus depuis longtemps au vieil homme, et qui s'en moquait éperdument parce que pour lui il n'avait pas eut plus de valeur qu'un animal, haussa les épaules.

« Pfff! souffla t-il avec dédain...je n'ai à répondre de rien devant vous...pour qui vous prenez-vous bande de sauvages?...foutez le camp immédiatement ou je vous botte le cul.

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur les aborigènes, qui pour la plupart ne comprenaient même pas sa langue, mais sur un geste discret de Stanislas ils firent un pas en avant pour resserrer le cercle autour des trois hommes.

« Tu vas payer Stuart! Jubila Draco...et tu sais ce qu'ils vont te faire? Ils vont t'emmener au fin fond du désert et tu n'en reviendra plus...tu vas disparaître aux yeux du monde, ce qui ne sera pas une grande perte soi dit en passant...et jamais plus tu ne reverras la civilisation...moi je trouve que ce n'est pas si cher payé finalement mais tu vas devenir leur esclave, tu fera pour eux les plus basses besognes, ils vont t'apprendre le respect et à travailler pour les autres, pour la première fois de ta vie tu vas être utile...et tu ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne.

« Ta gueule! Cria Stuart, ses petits yeux durs étincelants de rage et de haine...jamais je ne serais l'esclave de quelqu'un...encore moins de ces macaques.

« Oh mais si tu vas l'être, que tu le veuilles ou pas! Sourit Draco...tu leur obéira ou bien ils se serviront de la drogue...tu sais celle que tu n'as pas hésité à me donner pour me prostituer...et bien toi et tes deux sbires allez y goûter à votre tour si vous n'obéissez pas.

« Non! Murmura le barbu dont les yeux reflétèrent cette fois un début de peur...non pas ça.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une brèche par laquelle il pourrait s'enfuir, tout comme ses deux sbires, mais sur un autre geste de Stanislas les guerriers armés de sarbacanes soufflèrent.

Des fléchettes fusèrent et vinrent se planter dans les cous des trois hommes.

Ces derniers poussèrent un même cri de surprise et de douleur avant de lever les mains pour les arracher.

Mais c'était trop tard et ils s'aperçurent avec angoisse qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire un seul mouvement, ils étaient comme pétrifiés.

« Je...je ne peux plus bouger! Fit Stuart de plus en plus envahit par la peur...qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ordures?

Tranquillement Stanislas vint vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques pas, face à lui, et suivit par Draco.

Là le vieux professeur plongea ses yeux, devenus d'un bleu très intense, dans le regard du barbu.

« Avances de deux pas! Ordonna t-il.

Et avec une angoisse sans nom Stuart ne pu empêcher son corps d'obéir, comme si le vieil homme en avait prit le contrôle.

« Une autre de nos drogues! Expliqua ce dernier avec un sourire narquois...et elle est pire que l'autre parce que la personne qui en est victime garde toute sa conscience alors que son corps ne lui appartient plus...pas mal non? Qu'en penses-tu? Ça t'aurait plu de l'utiliser?

Stanislas avait abandonné le vouvoiement, qui était une marque de respect que le barbu ne méritait pas, et celui-ci s'en irrita.

« Chien galeux! Cracha t-il avec hargne...je t'interdit de me tutoyer!

Le professeur ne fit que sourire davantage, ses insultes ne le touchaient pas, mais il se tourna vers Draco.

« Vous ne lui avez pas parlé de ce que vous nous avez proposé! Lui dit-il.

« C'est vrai! Répondit le blond dont le regard gris s'éclaira d'une lueur vengeresse en se posant sur Stuart.

« Tu as fait de moi un pantin pour vendre mon corps, tu as voulut abuser de moi et me donner en pâture à tes hommes avant de me tuer...alors je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce...je te l'ai dit je trouve que ce qu'ils te réservent n'est pas si terrible finalement...bien que faire de toi qui est si fier de lui-même un esclave soit assez jouissif je dirais... mais je leur ai demandé de rajouter un petit quelque chose et ils sont d'accord...en cas de désobéissance envers n'importe quel membre de la tribut, ou de manquement quelconque aux règles, ce qui vu ton caractère ne manquera pas d'arriver, tu auras une punition...tu seras durant quelques heures le jouet sexuel de tes deux hommes, volontairement bien sûr puisque vous serez aidé par la prise de cette drogue que tu aimais tant me donner, et comme tu me l'as si bien dit je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très tendres...tu verras l'effet que ça fait quand les souvenirs t'en reviendront, tu connaîtra la honte et l'horreur que l'on peut ressentir en revivant ces moments...mais tu vois je te laisse au moins la possibilité d'y échapper en étant très obéissant, tu es prévenu tu auras donc le choix...moi tu ne m'en as donné aucun.

Draco se tu un instant pour le fixer bien droit dans les yeux, avec toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui.

« Ta vie va devenir un enfer Stuart ils vont te mettre à la place que tu mérite, tu ne seras plus rien...en dessous du chien que lui au moins ils respectent et ils vont te faire vivre la vie qui va avec...et tu peux compter sur eux pour que cela dure jusqu'à ta mort.

« J'AURAIS DÛ TE TUER TOUT DE SUITE SALE PETITE PEDALE! Hurla Stuart qui ne pouvait que rouler de gros yeux, il était enfermé dans son propre corps.

« C'est exactement ce que vont faire de toi tes hommes si tu ne t'améliore pas! S'amusa Draco pas vexé et qui ne ressentait aucune pitié...ah et tu te demandais comment j'avais pu me libérer de l'emprise du philtre...saches que c'est grâce à Harry Potter, l'amour qu'il me porte l'a rendu capable de venir me voir par l'intermédiaire de nos rêves...il m'a sauvé et tu n'y a vu que du feu...je pense qu'il sera ravit de te voir, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Stuart perdit instantanément le rictus mauvais qu'il avait, cette journée était un cauchemar et cela allait de mal en pire, il ne savait plus très bien de qui il devait avoir le plus peur, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se taire pour autant.

Stanislas qui comprit que le barbu allait encore se mettre à hurler des insanités lui ordonna de devenir muet, ce qui fit que Stuart se mit à faire la carpe, ses lèvres bougeaient mais il n'y avait plus de son, et posant une main sur l'épaule de Draco le vieux professeur l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

« Nous n'allons pas attendre l'arrivée de Mr Potter! Lui dit-il...nous allons partir tout de suite, une très longue route nous attend, nous allons passer prendre le reste de la tribut et nous nous enfoncerons dans le désert! Là il eut un doux sourire...nous y avons un village préservé de tout et comme à l'écart du temps...je compte rester encore un peu parmi eux avant de retourner reprendre mes cours à Poudlard.

« Mais...

« Non, ne dîtes rien! Le coupa le vieux professeur avec ce même sourire si doux...vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, vous ne craignez plus rien et vous ne reverrez jamais Stuart Horie je vous le promet...attendez Mr Potter ici, soyez heureux avec lui et oubliez cet homme.

Draco le fixa un instant en silence, comprenant qu'il serait inutile d'insister.

« Bien! Fit-il finalement en lui souriant...je vous remercie pour tout et j'espère que je vous reverrais.

« Il vous suffira de venir me voir à Poudlard! Répondit Stanislas...au revoir jeune homme!

Il fit deux pas pour s'éloigner puis brusquement il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Au fait dîtes à votre ami Blaise que le jeune rouquin qui l'accompagnait représente l'amour et le bonheur pour lui...et je n'ai pas eut besoin de lire dans les étoiles pour le savoir! Dit-il dans un petit rire...Ronald Weasley si je me souviens bien, il est très amoureux de lui, j'espère qu'il l'aura comprit.

« Je pense que depuis Ron a su le lui faire comprendre! Sourit Draco...je suis content de vous avoir rencontré professeur, au revoir!

Et sans bouger de place le blond le regarda donner l'ordre aux trois hommes de se mettre en route, et tout le groupe s'éloigna, Stuart, à qui Stanislas avait rendu la parole, hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas et ponctuant ses phrases d'insultes.

Mais il était bien forcé de suivre puisque son corps ne lui obéissait pas, et les aborigènes étaient totalement hermétiques à ses injures.

**&&&&.**

Quand ils eurent disparut au loin Draco alla s'asseoir sur les marches, tout était terminé et le silence qui l'entoura lui donna l'impression d'être seul au monde.

Mais ce n'était pas désagréable après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, et maintenant il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, retrouver Harry.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, toutes tournées vers le brun.

Et puis un bon moment plus tard il vit un véhicule arriver comme une bombe, freiner sèchement dans un nuage de poussière et s'arrêter.

Draco se leva lentement et s'immobilisa en voyant Harry sortir de la voiture.

Le brun s'immobilisa lui aussi, les yeux rivés sur le blond qui souriait doucement, son cœur avait prit un rythme fou et il ne vit plus rien d'autre que lui.

Il était là son amour, bien vivant et merveilleusement beau.

Il ne pensait même pas à Stuart Horie ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre, il n'y avait plus que lui qui existait à ses yeux.

Lentement il se mit à avancer, son regard attaché au sien tandis que le blond le laissait venir à lui sans bouger.

Enfin il fut tout près de lui.

« Harry...tu es là enfin! Murmura simplement Draco qui lui passa les bras autour du cou et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son nez au creux de son cou.

Le brun l'entoura aussitôt d'un bras, et posant son autre main sur sa nuque il le serra fort en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire qu'ils en restèrent silencieux, profitant juste du contact de l'autre, et deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Harry, il avait eut si peur pour lui et il était si heureux de le retrouver, de le sentir contre lui.

« Je t'aime Draco! Souffla t-il seulement en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux...je t'aime.

**&&&&.**

« C'est bizarre mais on dirait qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ici! Fit Ron.

Blaise et lui étaient toujours dans la voiture, assit sur la banquette arrière, et les deux bras posés sur le dossier du siège avant le rouquin observait la scène.

Le Serpentard ne lui répondant pas il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Blaise?...ça va pas? S'inquiéta t-il en voyant qu'il était tout pâle et qu'il grimaçait, une main posée sur son estomac.

« Je vais mourir ! Gémit le Serpentard...je suis malade...l'avion c'est déjà pas génial...mais la voiture c'est un véritable instrument de torture...ils sont fous ces moldus...Ron promets-moi qu'une fois de retour en Angleterre...si je suis toujours vivant...qu'on en bougera plus jamais...parce que je déteste aussi les portoloins, l'atterrissage est toujours douloureux.

Ron se mit à rire et s'installant confortablement il l'attira à lui.

« Viens là mon pauvre petit cœur, je vais te guérir! Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, Blaise se laissant faire bien volontiers...en fait tu sais ce qu'on fera une fois rentré?...on ira s'enfermer tous les deux dans ton appartement et on en sortira plus...c'est l'amour qui nous fera voyager...nous voguerons sur des océans de caresses et de plaisir qui nous ferons nous envoler jusqu'aux étoiles...et tout ça sans bouger de notre lit! S'amusa t-il.

Blaise releva la tête pour le regarder et sourit avec malice, mais il allait beaucoup mieux subitement et se sentait prêt à faire immédiatement le trajet en sens inverse pour rentrer au plus vite.

« Ça me plait beaucoup comme programme! Fit-il...c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le commencer tout de suite.

Ron sourit lui aussi et rapprochant leurs deux visages il l'embrassa longuement.

**&&&&.**

Draco releva la tête et s'écarta légèrement pour plonger son regard dans les yeux verts embués.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry! Murmura t-il tout en levant les mains pour essuyer délicatement de ses pouces les traces de larmes sur les joues du brun...c'est grâce à notre amour que je suis toujours là, tu m'as sauvé et pas seulement des effets du philtre...tu m'as donné du courage à un moment où j'ai bien crû que tout était fini pour moi, mais tu m'as sauvé une fois encore...j'étais désespéré mais j'ai vu ton visage et tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans tes yeux, puis j'ai entendu tes paroles...tu m'as donné le courage qu'il me fallait pour lutter contre Stuart.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai sentit si mal?...il t'as maltraité?...Draco qu'est-ce qui c'est pa...

Mais le blond lui coupa la parole en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Pas maintenant, Stuart n'existe plus pour personne, tout est terminé et je te dirais tout plus tard, mais pour le moment je ne veux plus penser à lui...je ne veux penser qu'à nous, et c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin dans l'immédiat...

Et il remplaça son doigt par sa bouche.

Avec un plaisir impossible à décrire Harry répondit au baiser passionné dans lequel ils se fondirent tous les deux et qui leur fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Quand ils se séparèrent ils avaient le feu aux joues et leurs yeux brillaient du même désir.

« Tu voudras bien venir vivre avec moi dés qu'on sera rentré en Angleterre? Demanda le brun tout à trac et la voix devenue subitement timide.

« Tu veux encore m'enfermer dans ta maison? Fit le blond qui chercha à plaisanter alors que l'émotion venait de lui serrer la gorge, c'était une proposition qu'il avait songé à lui faire lui-même parce qu'il ne voulait plus le quitter et là il devançait son désir, en plus Harry était tellement craquant avec ce petit air timide.

« Non...je veux juste t'enfermer dans mes bras et t'entourer de tout mon amour à chaque seconde...Draco je te veux près de moi à chaque instant parce que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi.

Le blond sourit.

« C'est exactement ce que je souhaite mon ange, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi...alors ramènes-moi chez nous!

**&&&&.**

**FIN.**

**Merci pour vos reviews qu'encore et toujours je ne reçois pas, quelqu'un sait pourquoi ça ne fonctionne plus?**

**En tout cas un grand merci à vous pour m'avoir suivit dans cette histoire.**

**Bisous!**

**Mamba.**


End file.
